Harry's family
by felli46
Summary: Remake de second Heartbeat. Un Harry en quête d'indépendance, bien plus serpentard qu'il n'y paraît, apprend qu'il est enceint de Draco Malfoy avec qui il a passé une unique nuit. Comment réagiront les pères? Harry va-t-il le dire à Draco? Comment réagiront leurs familles? Comment sa grossesse affectera la guerre et le monde magique? Fin 6e année avec Sirius et Dumby vivants.
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur: moi-même (felli46)**

 **Pas de bêta.**

 **Oui je sais, ENCORE une fanfic publiée alors que mes autres rament...Quand j'ai dit que j'avais du mal à me concentrer sur une unique histoire je n'ai pas dit ça à la légère malheureusement. Mais c'est aussi surtout parce que à part pour Héritages que je N'ABANDONNE PAS, les autres sont partis sur une seule idée au début, alors que là j'ai un plan. Et j'avais vraiment envie de faire partager cette histoire avec vous !  
**

C'est un peu un **remake** de Second Heartbeat, une autre de mes fanfics avec un Harry enceint qui ne me plaît plus et dont je n'ai plus d'idées. Elle est complètement différente, mais celle-ci à un plan solide et j'ai pas mal d'idées. J'ai 5 chapitres de bouclés déjà!

 **Disclaimers:** Romance entre hommes comme le pairing le suggère ;

Harry indépendant, mais tout de même proche de sa famille ;

Persos un peu OCC dont Hermione qui est une connasse qui ne pense qu'à elle, Ron a vaincu sa jalousie maladive envers Harry donc c'est un bon ami et Harry est plus sûr de lui, intelligent, puissant et indépendant ;

Et les hommes peuvent (rarement) tomber enceint.

Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture et dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)

 **Harry's family chapitre 1**

 _Harry frissonna de désir, la tête rejetée en arrière alors que l'homme qui le surplombait entrait encore une fois en lui avec fougue. Il gémit, les joues rougies et les yeux fermés. Son amant pinça un de ses tétons sensibles, suçotant sa clavicule avec passion. Ils ne savaient pas tous les deux comment ils en étaient arrivés là, ni depuis combien de temps ils faisaient l'amour dans cette salle de classe abandonnée. C'était juste arrivé, comme ça, peut-être une fantaisie du destin. L'érection bien tendue en lui buta sa prostate d'un mouvement plus abrupte et il se cambra, criant son plaisir, tout son corps frissonnant contre son amant qui le tenait bien serré dans ses bras. Une vague de feu ravagea ses reins et un autre cri passa la barrière de ses lèvres. Il entrouvrit les yeux et tomba sur la chevelure blonde, presque blanche, de l'homme qui lui faisait l'amour avec tellement de fougue, de passion et en même temps avec une tendresse qu'ils ne comprenaient pas._

 _Sa main fourragea dans cette chevelure si unique alors qu'il crispa son autre main sur le dos musclé du blond, égratignant la peau sous son plaisir incontrôlable. L'homme, ou plutôt le jeune adulte à peine majeur, releva la tête de son cou où plusieurs suçons étaient visibles, témoins de leur ardeur, et plongea ses yeux mercure dans ceux d'un émeraude envoûtant. Ils auraient pu jouir rien qu'à se regarder dans les yeux, rien qu'à voir toutes ces expressions qu'ils n'avaient jamais vu dans le regard de l'autre. Le mercure habituellement si froid et indifférent était en fusion, brillant d'un feu nouveau, étrangement attirant et magnifique. De même, les habituelles prunelles émeraudes quelques peu naïves et expressives étincelaient de désir et de quelque chose d'autre que le blond n'arrivait pas à définir, mais qui faisait battre son cœur plus fort et mordait ses reins d'excitation. Harry se cambra brusquement, criant le nom de son amant, alors que celui-ci poussa un sourd gémissement en se répandant, leurs yeux toujours accrochés l'un à l'autre. Ils jouirent pour la énième fois depuis le début de leurs ébats._

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et les joues rouges. Il baissa les yeux sur son bas ventre et sourit d'un air désabusé en voyant la bosse sous ses draps. C'était loin d'être la première fois qu'il se réveillait dans cet état en rêvant de sa seule nuit de débauche avec Draco Malfoy. C'était il y a plus d'un mois, lorsqu'il n'était pas encore rentré chez les Dursley. Ils se promenaient tous les deux pour une balade nocturne dans l'école, les seuls moments où ils pouvaient s'isoler de la présence parfois étouffante de leurs proches et ils s'étaient croisés par hasard. Au début ils s'étaient contentés de se fixer, trop fatigués, trop perturbés pour s'engueuler comme ils en avaient l'habitude. Et sans comprendre, sans savoir comment, Harry s'était retrouvé assis sur une table de cours, sa bouche se faisant dévorée par celle du blond.

Après cette nuit là, ils s'étaient ignorés, mal à l'aise et confus, car ils devaient l'avouer, même s'ils ne le diraient jamais tout haut, que ça n'avait pas été qu'une baise violente pour se vider les couilles. Ils avaient été tendres, s'étaient longuement embrassés, caressés, découvrant leurs corps. Alors ils s'étaient ignorés sous les regards étonnés de leurs amis et de toute l'école qui ne comprenaient pas cette trêve silencieuse. Harry n'en avait parlé à personne, d'une part parce qu'il ne voulait pas entendre les commentaires certainement loin d'être agréables que Ron, Hermione ou même Sirius lui auraient envoyés en pleine figure, et d'autre part parce qu'il ne voulait que personne ne vienne mettre son nez là-dedans, qu'ils ne diffament cette nuit magique qu'il avait passé. Harry n'était pas vierge lorsque le blond l'avait pris, ce n'était que son deuxième amant. Même ça il ne l'avait dit à personne. Il se savait secret envers ses proches, mais il n'y pouvait rien. Ils étaient parfois si étouffants, voulant toujours savoir ce qu'il se passait dans sa vie et se targuant de tout connaître de lui alors qu'il n'en était rien. Les voir parfois le regarder avec une certaine condescendance, comme s'ils savaient exactement ce qu'il pensait et ce qui était bon pour lui le mettait dans une rage folle. Il les aimait, mais parfois il avait juste envie de s'éloigner le plus loin possible d'eux.

Il soupira en secouant la tête pour chasser ses pensées désagréables. Cette fois ci il ne passait que deux semaines chez sa tante, étant majeur à la fin du mois. Sirius et Remus viendraient donc le chercher dans deux jours. Il attrapa un short en jean noir et un haut large qui dévoilait une de ses épaules rondes et alla s'enfermer dans la douche. Il avait commandé plein de vêtements autant sorciers que moldus en cachette il y avait quelques mois. Il avait découvert grâce à une lettre de Gringotts qu'il était plus que riche de part son statut d'héritier de l'ancienne famille Potter et de celle des Black de part son statut de filleul qui faisait de lui le dernier membre recevable des Black, Sirius étant un évadé déshérité par ses parents, Andromeda également déshérité de même que sa fille, Bellatrix une évadée ainsi qu'une Lestrange et Narcissa une Malfoy tout comme son fils. Dans leur mariage, une clause disait clairement que les femmes devaient abandonner leur famille d'origine, donc l'héritage, pour se consacrer uniquement à la famille de leur mari. Il ne restait donc que Harry, le hissant ainsi même devant les Malfoy en terme de puissance financière brute. Parce que quoi qu'on en dise les Potter ainsi que les Black étaient deux puissantes et très anciennes familles. Harry avait été très énervé et s'était senti trahi lorsqu'il avait découvert que personne ne lui en avait jamais rien dit. Il l'avait gardé pour lui, mais suite à ça il avait décidé de se détacher quelque peu de ses proches, ne se laissant plus faire lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas.

Habillé et propre, il se regarda un instant dans le miroir. Depuis qu'il s'était refait une garde robe, qu'il avait échangé ses lunettes contre des lentilles en attendant d'aller chez un médicomage pour se faire corriger la vue, qu'il avait appris des sorts de coiffure et qu'il prenait soin de lui il était devenu beau. Même très beau et sexy, avec un côté androgyne qu'il ne cachait plus. Il était plutôt petit, mais pas trop, 1 mètre 68, avec un corps svelte et élancé, finement musclé par le quiddich, mais contrairement à Ron ou à son amant blond ses muscles ne se voyaient pas tellement. Il grimaça en sentant son haut frotter contre ses tétons devenus désagréablement sensibles. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais depuis quelques jours ceux-ci le tiraillaient étrangement par moment. Il haussa les épaules et descendit préparer le petit déjeuner de sa famille. Les Dursley n'étaient plus si infect avec lui que les premières années où il allait à Poudlard, mais ce n'était toujours pas l'amour fou, bien qu'il ait quelques fois des conversations avec sa tante. Ils ne lui hurlaient plus dessus au moins et s'étaient calmés pour les tâches ménagères. Sa tante se leva un moment plus tard alors qu'il surveillait la cuisson du bacon et des œufs au plat.

-Ah bonjour tante Pétunia, est-ce que tu peux surveiller la poêle le temps que j'aille aux toilettes s'il te plaît ?

-Bonjour Harry, bien sur. C'est moi où tu y vas un peu trop souvent ces derniers temps ?

-Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai, j'ai des envies pressantes qui arrivent d'un coup. Pourtant je ne bois pas tant que ça.

-C'est un peu étrange en effet. Tu n'as rien d'autre ?

-Euh...Mes tétons me font un peu mal, mais c'est tout. Tu crois que je suis malade ?

Sa tante le regarda étrangement.

-As-tu...As-tu des nausées ?

-Des nausées ? Euh...Hier un peu, mais je n'ai pas vomi et ça va beaucoup mieux aujourd'hui. Pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda avec hésitation.

-Harry tu...Non rien, ça ne doit être rien ne t'inquiète pas. Peut-être est-ce dû à la chaleur ?

-Oui sûrement.

Il partit aux toilettes, un peu confus du comportement étrange de sa tante qui semblait lui cacher quelque chose. Après le repas que son oncle et son cousin dévorèrent il héla sa tante.

-Tante Pétunia, est-ce que je peux utiliser la cuisine cette après midi pour faire des gâteaux ?

À ça, Dudley se redressa, les yeux pleins d'étoiles.

-Tu vas faire des gâteaux Harry ?!

-Oui, j'aimerais. Des cupcakes et des fondants au chocolats. J'ai envie de sucré.

Encore une fois sa tante le regarda étrangement, puis acquiesça. C'est ainsi qu'ils passèrent tous les deux l'après midi à faire des pâtisseries. C'était ça qui les avait petit à petit rapprochés sa tante et lui. Ils s'étaient découvert des points commun comme la cuisine ou le jardinage et passaient parfois plusieurs heures à en discuter autour d'un thé. Au début, son oncle avait vu leur rapprochement d'un mauvais œil, mais s'y était finalement habitué. Avec son cousin, leurs rapports s'étaient aussi améliorés, surtout parce que Dudley adorait sa cuisine et toutes les pâtisseries qu'il faisait. Il passa deux jours assez reposant, puis Sirius et Remus vinrent le chercher. Il les attendait devant la porte d'entrée avec sa malle et Hedwige endormie dans sa cage lorsqu'ils s'avancèrent dans l'allée à 10 heure tapante.

-Harry ! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir ! S'exclama Sirius en l'enlaçant.

Il lui rendit son étreinte, puis enlaça le loup garou à son tour.

-Moi aussi je suis content de vous voir, dit-il avec un peu moins d'enthousiasme tout de même, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer Remus au contraire de l'animagus.

Le fait qu'ils lui avaient caché son héritage était toujours en travers de sa gorge.

-Tu es très beau, complimenta le loup-garou en jetant un coup d'œil à son pantalon en toile blanche et à son haut noir dévoilant une épaule qui avaient l'air d'être neufs.

-C'est vrai, renchérit Sirius. Tu es bien mieux sans tes lunettes.

Harry leur fit un petit sourire assez crispé.

-Viens, on va transplaner à l'abri des regards.

-On va à Grimmault ou au terrier ?

-Au terrier dans un premier temps.

Ils allèrent derrière des buissons, à l'écart de la barrière autour de la maison qui ne leur permettait pas de transplaner, puis ils réapparurent devant une grande étendue d'herbe. Alors qu'ils s'avançaient en silence la maison biscornue apparut soudainement et ils franchirent les barrières. Lorsque Sirius poussa la porte, des têtes rousses se tournèrent vers eux.

-Harry ! S'exclama Molly en accourant vers lui. Comme je suis heureuse de te revoir !

Elle le serra contre elle jusqu'à l'étouffer sous les rires de Ginny, Arthur, Charlie et les jumeaux. Ils lui souhaitèrent tous la bienvenue, le complimentant sur sa nouvelle apparence tandis que Remus le fixait étrangement, pensif. Lorsque Harry ne fut plus enseveli sous une horde de rouquin il se baissa pour fouiller dans sa malle et en ressortit une boîte avec plusieurs petits gâteaux.

-Tenez, j'ai fait quelques gâteaux hier et il en restait.

-C'est toi qui les a fait ? Demanda Molly avec étonnement.

Tout le monde le regardait avec surprise et il en fut un peu énervé. Harry adorait la cuisine et cette surprise montrait bien qu'ils ne le connaissait pas si bien que ça.

-Eh bien oui, je cuisine tout le temps pendant mes vacances, répondit-il un peu sèchement.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le disait pourtant.

-Oh, eh bien merci d'avoir pensé à nous Harry, dit Molly, un peu déstabilisée.

Ils se mirent autour de la table de la cuisine avec un thé et dégustèrent ses gâteaux, Harry assit entre Fred et Sirius, Remus en face de lui.

-Alors Harry, elle ne t'a pas trop fait chié ta famille moldue pendant ces deux semaines ? Demanda Fred.

-Non, on s'entend mieux qu'avant, surtout avec ma tante, c'était plutôt agréable en fait.

Ils le regardèrent tous comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Oh, c'est surprenant, dit Sirius avec hésitation.

Le sourcil du petit brun tiqua.

-Pas vraiment, je vous l'avais déjà dis l'année dernière.

-Ah oui peut-être.

Est-ce qu'ils l'écoutaient quand il parlait ? Se demanda-t-il avec agacement.

-Bref, Hermione doit venir ces vacances ?

-Oui elle sera là à ton anniversaire et restera pendant une ou deux semaines elle ne sait pas encore, lui répondit Molly.

-Ah d'accord et où est Ron ?

-Il y a des formations théoriques pour futur auror au ministère. Ça dure trois jours et Ron y est allé, dit-elle comme si de rien était.

Encore une fois une vague d'irritation le traversa même s'il n'en laissa rien paraître. Pourquoi son meilleur ami ne lui avait rien dit ? Et pourquoi personne n'avait eu l'idée de le lui proposer ? Avec la guerre qui se profilait ce genre de chose seraient bénéfiques pour lui, non ? Après tout ce n'était pas lui peut-être qu'on allait jeter en première ligne ?!

-Je vois, grinça-t-il discrètement sous le regard de Remus.

Soudain la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

-Harry ! S'exclama Bill en rentrant dans la cuisine.

Harry se leva avec un grand sourire et Bill l'enlaça avec joie.

-Ça me fait tellement plaisir de te revoir ! Comment tu vas ?

Harry remarqua que c'était la première fois qu'on lui posait la question depuis son arrivée.

-Ça va, j'ai été un peu malade, mais je vais mieux.

Les sourcils du roux se froncèrent, de même que ceux des autres.

-Malade ? S'inquiéta-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil à sa cicatrice.

Harry secoua la tête.

-Juste quelques nausées, rien de bien méchant.

-Tant mieux alors, dit Bill avec soulagement, puis il se tourna vers sa famille.

-Vous auriez pu me dire plus tôt que Harry ne restait que deux semaines chez sa famille ! J'ai dû me dépêcher de finir mon travail pour pouvoir l'accueillir !

-Oh...Hum...Bégaya Molly avec étonnement. Je ne pensais pas que tu voudrais tant le voir tout de suite.

Bill la regarda avec stupéfaction.

-Évidemment que je veux le voir, il est comme mon petit frère et ça fait plus d'un an que je ne l'ai pas vu ! C'est quoi cette idée ?

N'attendant pas la réponse il se tourna vers les gâteaux.

-Oh tu as refait tes délicieux cupcakes ?!

Les autres les regardèrent avec étonnement, ne s'attendant pas à les voir si proche.

-Oui, je me suis amélioré depuis l'année dernière.

Bill en enfourna un dans sa bouche et en gémit de plaisir sous le rire de Harry.

-Mmf, délicieux ! J'adore ta cuisine Harry, surtout tes pâtisseries !

-Eh bien merci. Bon, euh...Je vais aux toilettes.

Harry monta l'escalier menant à l'étage et s'enferma dans la petite pièce. Il se soulagea rapidement et soupira. Il était content de tous les revoir, surtout Bill, mais la conversation qu'ils avaient eu plus tôt lui laissait un goût amer sur la langue. Il était maintenant plus qu'évident que ceux qui se disaient sa vraie famille ne le connaissaient pas du tout. Ils n'avaient même jamais remarqué qu'il était proche de Bill et qu'il lui envoyait régulièrement des lettres lorsqu'il était à Poudlard. Lorsqu'il redescendit, la table avait été débarrassée et Molly préparait le repas du midi.

-Tu veux de l'aide Molly ? Demanda-t-il.

-Non merci, c'est gentil.

-Tu es sur ? Tu sais que j'aime cuisiner, alors ça ne me dérange pas.

-Oui, oui, mais va plutôt t'amuser avec les autres, lui répondit-elle distraitement.

L'irritation le gagna encore une fois, mais il ne dit rien et alla au salon. C'était ça qu'il n'aimait pas chez Molly. Elle voulait toujours tout contrôler, tout faire comme elle elle l'avait décidé et ça concernait donc aussi la cuisine. Harry comprenait qu'elle ne veuille pas laisser un invité tout faire ou qu'elle ne veuille pas que quelqu'un d'autre soit trop imposant dans son sanctuaire, mais refuser à chaque fois qu'il demandait été un peu trop. Si ça faisait plaisir à Harry, pourquoi refusait-elle ? Parfois ça lui faisait penser qu'il n'était vraiment qu'un invité alors qu'ils se disaient sa famille. Mais il se calmait lorsqu'il voyait qu'elle ne laissait pas non plus son mari ou ses enfants l'aider à faire les repas. Avait-elle peur qu'on lui vole sa capacité à faire de délicieux repas ? Harry ne savait pas, mais ce comportement l'ennuyait. Pour lui, cuisiner pouvait être un moment de complicité et d'échange, comme avec sa tante, et cela le peinait un peu de ne pas pouvoir faire ça avec Molly. Dans le salon tous les canapés étaient pris, la pièce n'étant pas très grande, alors, sans gêne aucune et sous les regards surpris, il s'assit en travers des genoux de Bill. Celui-ci lui sourit et le serra contre lui. Leur relation pouvait paraître ambiguë mais elle n'en était rien. Pour Bill Harry était son petit frère câlin et pour Harry Bill était son grand frère protecteur et compréhensif. Après un instant de surprise les conversations reprirent et le petit brun se tourna vers Charlie, ne lâchant pas le cou de Bill.

-Alors Charlie, comment vas-tu ? La dragonne dont tu t'occupes est de nouveau sur pied ?

Le dragonnier le regarda avec une surprise non feinte.

-Il m'a demandé de tes nouvelles par lettre alors je lui en ai parlé, expliqua l'aîné des Weasley.

-Oh, et bien merci Harry, dit Charlie, agréablement surpris.

Depuis que le survivant était entré dans leur famille il restait la plupart du temps avec Ron ou parfois les jumeaux et avec son travail Charlie n'avait pas beaucoup eu l'occasion de lui parler. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment proches, donc Charlie était heureux qu'il ait demandé de ses nouvelles, lui qui le considérait tout de même comme un petit frère de cœur. Il reprit :

-Je vais très bien et la dragonne aussi. Ça a été un peu difficile comme c'est une race très sauvage et qu'elle a un caractère de cochon, mais on a finalement réussi à soigner son aile et elle est reparti dans les montagnes.

-Ça ne te fait jamais de peine quand un dragon repart alors que tu t'es occupé de lui ? Demanda Harry avec curiosité.

-Quelques fois oui, mais on s'habitue.

Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant longtemps, Harry ne cessant ses questions sur son métier, sa vie, la Roumanie et les dragons. Ça ne dérangeait aucunement Charlie de lui répondre, au contraire il était ravi de son intérêt. Bill participait un peu, mais les regardait le plus souvent, content, puisqu'il savait que le dragonnier avait toujours hésité à aller vers Harry, ne pensant pas qu'il s'intéressait à lui. À un moment les yeux de Harry se fermèrent tout seuls et il blottit son visage dans le cou de Bill.

-Il s'est endormi ? Demanda doucement Charlie.

Bill acquiesça.

-Il n'avait pas l'air si fatigué pourtant...

-Je ne sais pas, Harry sait très bien cacher son jeu et il est parfois difficile de voir s'il va bien ou non. J'espère juste que ce n'est pas à cause de sa cicatrice.

Charlie hocha sombrement la tête. Il ne pouvait même pas imaginer ce que devait ressentir son petit frère de cœur pour être parfois dans la tête du plus dangereux mage noir psychopathe de l'époque et ressentir ses émotions. Un désagréable frisson lui hérissa les poils rien qu'en y pensant. Harry ne dormit qu'une vingtaine de minutes, bercé par les bras protecteurs de Bill.

-Mmm, gémit-il en papillonnant des paupières.

Il frotta son nez légèrement froid contre le cou du rouquin, sa bouille mignonne faisant sourire tout le monde d'un air attendri, à part Ginny qui lançait des regards noirs à son frère aîné. Apparemment elle n'avait pas abandonné son béguin pour le survivant.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda doucement Bill.

-Oui, murmura le brun en s'accrochant à l'épaule à sa portée. Tu es tout chaud...

Le rouquin rit légèrement.

-Ron est rentré au fait.

Harry se frotta l'œil et se décala un peu. Il vit qu'en effet Ron était assis dans un fauteuil en face de lui et lui souriait.

-Salut Harry.

-Salut Ron, alors comment c'était la formation ?

Il cacha son irritation à ce sujet et s'installa pour être en face de son ami, ne quittant pas les genoux de Bill. Ron fit une moue un peu gênée.

-C'était intéressant. C'est dommage qu'il n'y a pas de pratique, mais bon on apprend pas mal de trucs. Tu viendras avec moi demain ?

Harry fut sincèrement surpris qu'il lui propose.

-Je pensais que vous ne vouliez pas que j'y aille puisque personne ne m'en a parlé.

Ron parut embarrassé et un peu en colère.

-J'ai bien dit à Maman et Dumbledore que toi plus que quiconque devait y aller, mais ils ont juste dit que ça ne serait pas prudent, gnagnagna, maugréa-t-il. N'importe quoi franchement, le ministère est bien gardé et on y va directement par cheminette. Je ne comprend vraiment pas leur comportement avec toi, ils devraient pourtant tout faire pour t'entraîner le plus possible.

Harry fut touché de sa colère et de son indignation.

-Merci Ron, moi non plus je ne comprend pas. Peut-être qu'ils veulent me préserver ou que sais-je, mais ils ne se rendent pas compte que c'est trop tard pour ça. Ça ne me rend pas service de me laisser les vacances chez ma tante ou de m'empêcher de m'entraîner quand je suis ici ou à Grimmault. Il y a pourtant des moyens pour contourner la trace du ministère, surtout dans un manoir ancestrale comme celui de Sirius. Même à Poudlard, Dumbledore ne bouge pas le petit doigt. C'est vraiment étrange, pour un peu je penserai qu'ils veulent m'envoyer au front sans préparation. Ça me rend fou, surtout qu'ils refusent de m'écouter, même Sirius s'y met !

-C'est vrai que c'est étrange, c'est comme s'ils voulaient repoussé la guerre au maximum...

-En tout cas, j'en ai marre, grogna Harry. Un coup ils me traitent comme un enfant et un coup ils me font des leçons de morales comme quoi je dois être plus mature et blablabla. J'en ai ras le bol de leur regards condescendants comme s'ils savaient ce qui était bon pour moi alors qu'ils sont à des années lumières de le savoir. Ils oublient un peu vite qu'avant d'entrer à Poudlard je me suis toujours débrouillé seul, et même à Poudlard, franchement je n'ai pas souvent eu besoin d'adulte pour régler mes problèmes, on était juste trois gosses à combattre. Tu n'es pas d'accord Ron ?

-Si tu as raison. On s'est toujours débrouillé à Poudlard. La pierre philosophale, la chambre des secrets, la rencontre avec Sirius et l'histoire avec Buck, le tournoi des trois sorciers, le désastre du ministère et Ombrage...Il n'y a que notre sixième année qui était plus ou moins tranquille. Mais à chaque fois je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y est eu des professeurs pour nous soutenir. Ils nous ont souvent laissé régler leurs problèmes. Et ils oublient un peu facilement qu'on a déjà combattu contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts plusieurs fois. Tu as toujours eu des problèmes parce que Voldemort et les mangemorts étaient après toi, mais ils ne t'ont jamais protéger ou juste prévenu. Je trouve ça dégoûtant toutes les choses qu'ils te cachent alors que tu es le premier concerné !

Harry sentit une vague d'affection et d'amour fraternel gonfler son cœur et il se leva pour se jeter au cou de son meilleur ami qui le réceptionna avec surprise.

-Merci Ron, souffla-t-il, les yeux fermement clos pour retenir ses larmes d'émotion.

Le rouquin lui sourit et le serra contre lui.

-C'est normal Harry, tu n'as pas à me remercier. Tu es mon meilleur ami.

Harry lui fit un sourire resplendissant, puis retomba en arrière en s'affalant sur Bill qui rit légèrement.

-Tu as des nouvelles d'Hermione ? Demanda le brun.

Ron secoua la tête, soudain plus sombre.

-Je ne sais pas si tu l'as remarqué, mais Hermione nous évite un peu ces derniers temps.

-Si je l'ai remarqué. Je crois que mon statut de survivant lui pèse plus qu'elle ne le dit. Elle a ses propres ambitions après tout et avec tous les problèmes qui me tombent dessus ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

-Peut-être mais ce n'est pas de ta faute !

Harry lui fit un petit sourire triste que Ron détesta. Il détestait quand son frère de cœur était triste.

-Mais bon, dit Harry avec un peu d'hésitation. Elle ne me manque pas tant que ça. Je commençais à ne plus en pouvoir de ses leçons de morales et de ses jugements. Avec elle c'est toujours fais pas ci fais pas ça. C'est chiant à la longue et elle n'arrête pas de nous hurler dessus lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaît pas.

Ron acquiesça, complètement d'accord. Si le comportement de la jeune fille était plus comme une mère ou une grande sœur soûlante encore ça pourrait passer, mais ce n'était même pas ça. Elle les prenaient juste pour des idiots et passait son temps à leur faire des leçons de morales ou à tout vouloir savoir de leur vie, particulièrement de celle d'Harry. Par exemple, dès que le survivant recevait une lettre elle lui posait un tas de question et exigeait presque de la lire. Elle faisait une véritable crise lorsqu'il ne voulait pas lui dire. Pour Ron c'était normal que son ami tienne à son jardin secret, surtout qu'en général dès qu'il lui arrivait un truc toute l'école le savait et parfois les journaux en faisaient leur une. Vraiment, Hermione devenait de plus en plus agaçante.

Il était environ 17 heure lorsque Harry décida d'aller s'isoler dans le jardin. Même s'il adorait être avec ses amis, il aimait aussi avoir quelques heures de solitude dans la journée. Il s'assit sur un banc en bois sous le perron et ouvrit son livre de médicomagie. Il se souvenait avec exactitude du jours où il s'était découvert un penchant pour ce métier. C'était lors de sa 4e année alors qu'il cherchait des livres pour l'aider avec le tournoi. Il était au fond d'une rangée parmi les nombreux livres poussiéreux de la bibliothèque lorsqu'un ouvrage avait retenu son attention. C'était un gros grimoire à la couverture usée et il avait découvert avec stupéfaction qu'il avait été écrit à la main par le mari de Rowena Serdaigle, le plus grand médicomage jamais égalé dans l'histoire. Sur la première page, il était écrit que seul une personne ayant un don naturel pour cette matière, ainsi qu'une intelligence qui mériterait d'avoir un tel livre pouvait le lire, les pages restant blanches pour les autres. Le livre avait sondé sa magie et son esprit dès qu'il l'avait touché pour voir s'il le méritait ou non. Depuis, Harry ne l'avait plus quitté et n'en avait parlé à personne. Il ne l'étudiait que lorsqu'il était seul ou chez sa tante.

Aujourd'hui il lisait un livre de médicomagie accès sur les plantes et potions, plus récent que son vieux grimoire. Grâce à Neville qui lui donnait quelques cours de botanique de temps en temps il s'était beaucoup amélioré dans cette matière. Le seul problème était les potions, même s'il s'était amélioré, le professeur Snape le déstabilisait toujours en cours ou alors des serpentards mettaient un ingrédient dans son chaudron et ruinait sa potion. En théorie par contre ses notes avaient beaucoup augmentées et sa directrice de maison l'avait félicité. Il n'avait pas montré son bulletin de sa sixième année à ses proches à part Bill et Ron. Hermione s'en fichait, trop concentré sur ses propres notes, et les autres ne le lui avaient pas demandé ce qui avait beaucoup blessé Harry même s'il n'en avait rien dit. Même Sirius, Remus, Dumbledore, Arthur ou Molly ne lui avaient pas demandé son bulletin, comme si rien d'autre ne les intéressait à part son fichu rôle dans cette guerre, comme s'ils se fichaient de ses notes tant qu'il pouvait combattre Voldemort. Et ça ça faisait souffrir Harry, parce que même s'il voulait prendre part plus activement dans la guerre et s'entraîner, il restait un étudiant qui allait à l'école, qui avait des devoirs à rendre et que sa « famille » se fiche de ses résultats scolaires le blessait énormément. Il en était là de ses sombres pensées lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Remus vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-Harry tu vas bien ? Je te sens assez triste et énervé depuis ce matin, dit-il d'une voix douce, les yeux plein de considération.

Harry soupira, il avait oublié les sens de loup-garou de Remus qui lui permettait de capter l'humeur des gens, ainsi que son incroyable sens de l'observation.

-Ça va, c'est juste...

Il ne continua pas, se mordillant la lèvre d'hésitation.

-Tu peux me parler tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? Je serais toujours là pour toi. Est-ce que ça à à voir avec la conversation que tu as eu avec Ron tout à l'heure ? Je suis désolé, j'étais juste à côté.

Harry secoua la tête pour lui signaler qu'il ne lui en voulait pas.

-Il y a de ça. Dis Moony, tu...

Il rougit, s'attirant un regard curieux du loup-garou.

-Tu...Est-ce que tu voudrais bien voir mon bulletin ? Demanda-t-il d'une traite, les yeux fuyants et les joues bien rouges.

Et là Remus comprit ce qui traversait la tête de son filleul de cœur et il se traita d'idiot.

-Je ne savais pas si je pouvais te le demander en fait...Mais oui ça me ferait énormément plaisir.

Les yeux étincelants, Harry se leva et entra dans la maison pour aller le chercher dans sa malle. Remus se morigéna intérieurement. Il pouvait à peu près comprendre ce qu'avait dû penser Harry lorsque ceux qu'il considérait comme sa famille ne lui avait même pas demandé ses notes. Il avait dû penser qu'il s'en fichait, que peut-être il ne l'aimait pas assez pour s'y intéresser, alors que ce n'était pas ça du tout. Remus y avait pensé évidemment, mais il n'avait pas assez confiance en lui pour savoir si Harry le prendrait bien ou s'il le prendrait plutôt comme une intrusion dans sa vie personnelle. Mais apparemment ce silence avait blessé l'adolescent et Remus le comprenait parfaitement. Le petit brun revint deux minutes plus tard avec un parchemin dans la main. Rougissant et hésitant, les yeux brillants, il lui tendit et le loup-garou put voir clairement à quel point ça comptait pour lui. Il le prit et le lut, ses sourcils se haussant de surprise.

 _Bulletin de notes de Harry James Potter, sixième année, regroupant les notes théoriques et pratiques des trois trimestres :_

 _Botanique théorie : Optimal_

 _Botanique pratique : Optimal_

 _Soin aux créatures magiques théorie : Optimal_

 _Soin aux créatures magiques pratique : Optimal_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal théorie: Optimal_

 _Défense contre les forces du mal pratique: Optimal_

 _Potion théorie : Effort exceptionnel_

 _Potion pratique: Acceptable_

 _Arithmancie : Effort exceptionnel_

 _Enchantement théorie : Optimal_

 _Enchantement pratique : Optimal_

 _Etude des runes : Effort exceptionnel_

 _Métamorphose théorie : Optimal_

 _Métamorphose pratique : Optimal_

 _Histoire de la magie : Acceptable_

 _RAPPEL :_

 _Notes de réussite:Optimal (note maximale), Effort exceptionnel (bonne note), Acceptable(note moyenne)._

 _Notes d'échec : Piètre(à revoir); Désolant (note basse) Troll (très mauvaise note)_

 _Moi, Minerva McGonagall, directrice de la maison Gryffondors et responsable des bulletins des Gryffondors, je félicite grandement Monsieur Potter pour ses très bonnes notes qui lui ont fait largement validé l'année. Monsieur Potter a augmenté petit à petit ses notes pour arriver à ce très bon niveau et a travailler très dur. Monsieur Potter se classe 2e du classement des sixième année de Gryffondors derrière Miss Granger et 3e des sixième année de l'école derrière Monsieur Malfoy et Miss Granger, Monsieur Malfoy étant premier. En espérant que son niveau restera stable ou s'améliorera encore durant l'année prochaine._

To be continued...

 **Alors, alors? Reviews please ?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà le chapitre 2 déjà! J'ai pas attendu, car je suis impatiente de découvrir vos avis et je sais qu'avec 1 ou 2 chapitres c'est trop peu pour se faire vraiment une idée.**

 **Je vous préviens tout de suite, Hermione est une connasse dans ma fic ! Ginny est juste une petite fille immature, mais sinon, même si j'adore les bashing, là il n'y en a pas. **

**Oui, Sirius va s'améliorer ne vous inquiétez pas ^^ Après je ne répond pas à vos questions sur Draco, parce que sinon il n'y a plus de suspens^^**

 **Et oui, moi aussi j'aime les Harry intelligent ^^ ça me soûle un peu lorsqu'il est immature, toujours en colère pour un rien, qu'il ne réfléchit jamais avant d'agir. Je préfère faire parler le serpentard qui est en lui, ahahah.**

 **Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, avoir ajouter ma fic en favoris ou en follower, ça me fait énormément plaisir comme toujours et me motive ! Et encore une fois, j'attends vos avis avec impatience :)**

 **Harry's family chapitre 2**

-Waouh Harry c'est impressionnant ! S'exclama Remus avec un grand sourire. Tu as dû vraiment travailler dur pour avoir d'aussi bonnes notes !

Il se leva et posa sa main sur le crâne de l'adolescent, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Harry rougit de plaisir et acquiesça, heureux de la réaction de son parrain de cœur.

-Il faut le montrer à tout le monde, s'enthousiasma le loup-garou.

Harry secoua la tête, son sourire s'atténuant.

-Non, je...Tant qu'ils ne me le demandent pas je ne compte pas le leur montrer.

-Oh, oui je comprend.

Harry le regarda curieusement, alors que l'expression de l'adulte s'assombrissait. Mais il retrouva vite son sourire et se rassit.

-Je suis fier de toi. Est-ce que tu veux toujours devenir auror ?

Harry vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

-Non, j'aimerais être médicomage.

Remus en fut sincèrement surpris.

-Je ne savais pas...C'est un très beau métier, bien qu'exigeant. Mais je suis sur que tu y arriveras.

La fierté et la certitude dans la voix de l'adulte le remplit de joie. Le loup-garou réfléchit une seconde et continua :

-Ron n'est pas trop déçu ? Je crois qu'il voulait se lancer dans la carrière auror avec toi non ?

-Un peu au début, mais il m'encourage à fond.

-Et Hermione ? Demanda Remus en guettant sa réaction.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Je ne lui ai pas dit. Avec toi maintenant il n'y a que Ron et Bill qui sont au courant et pour mon bulletin aussi. De toute façon personne d'autre ne me l'a demandé, comme chaque année.

Son expression peiné lui serra le cœur.

-Je suis désolé Harry. Je voulais te le demander, mais je ne savais pas comment tu le prendrais.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien...Tu aurais peut-être pensé que ce serait une intrusion dans ta vie et comme tu ne m'as jamais montré tes bulletins à part celui de ta troisième année quand j'étais encore ton professeur, je me suis dit que tu ne le voulais pas. Et puis, avec tout ce que tu dois déjà affronté j'ai pensé que tes notes étaient le cadet de tes soucis.

-Bien sur que non Moony ! Tu peux me demander tout ce que tu veux, pour moi tu es ma famille. Et c'est vrai que j'ai beaucoup de choses à me soucier avec la guerre, mais je suis aussi un étudiant et j'ai de l'ambition. C'est vrai qu'avant ma quatrième année comme je ne savais pas ce que je voulais faire de ma vie je ne m'investissait pas vraiment en cours, mais ça a changé.

-Tu as découvert que tu voulais faire médicomage en 4e année ?

Harry lui raconta sa découverte du grimoire.

-Je vois, en tout cas je pense que tu devrais montrer ton bulletin aux autres, particulièrement à Sirius. Ils ont peut-être pensé comme moi qui sait.

Harry se rembrunit.

-Peut-être mais...Tout le monde à l'air de tellement pas s'intéresser à ces choses là quand ça me concerne. Ils voient tous seulement le survivant et non l'étudiant. En fait c'est quand ça les arrange, dit Harry avec hargne et tristesse. Parfois ils me voient comme un enfant lorsqu'ils ne veulent rien me dire sur des choses qui me concerne pourtant directement ou pour m'entraîner pour la guerre, disant que je suis encore trop immature, que je dois me concentrer sur des choses de mon âge. Et en même temps ils me voient comme le survivant puisqu'ils pensent que je ne m'intéresse à rien d'autre que la guerre, que je n'ai que ça comme ambition. Ils ne cherchent pas à me connaître ou à me comprendre. La preuve, ce matin ils étaient tous si surpris que je sache cuisiner alors que ce n'est pas un scoop, que je sois proche de Bill ou encore que je me sois rapproché de ma tante. Tout ça, Ron et Bill le savaient déjà. Tu le savais toi ?

-Oui, tu parles souvent de cuisine et j'avais déjà remarqué que tu discutais souvent avec Bill. Pour ta tante tu me l'avais dit.

Harry sourit avec soulagement à ses mots.

-Alors pourquoi Sirius et les autres ne le savaient pas ? Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'ils ont une image déjà bien défini de moi et qu'ils ne cherchent pas à aller plus loin. Pour eux je suis le sosie de mon père avec quelques traits de caractères de ma mère ou alors juste le survivant, une arme de guerre. Mais ce n'est pas ça ! Je suis moi ! Je suis Harry ! Il y a des choses que j'aime qui n'ont rien à voir avec mes parents ou la guerre !

À la fin il criait presque, debout et haletant, des larmes pleins les yeux. Voyant ça, Remus ressentit comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

-Oh Harry, murmura-t-il en se levant pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Harry s'accrocha à ses vêtements, le visage enfoui dans son torse et il éclata en sanglot. Il pleurait toujours après dix minutes, lorsque Sirius sortit pour voir ce qu'ils faisaient. L'animagus écarquilla les yeux devant l'état de son filleul et voulut s'approcher, mais Remus, qui l'enserrait toujours dans une forte étreinte en lui caressant les cheveux secoua tristement la tête en lui faisant signe de rentrer. S'il voyait Sirius maintenant l'adolescent se braquerait. Les yeux incertains et tristes l'animagus obéit à reculons. Il referma la porte derrière lui et s'y adossa, le cœur serré. Le spectacle de son filleul dans les bras de son ami, de ses épaules tressautant et de ses pleurs déchirants le faisaient incroyablement souffrir. Pourquoi Harry était dans cet état ? Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Et pourquoi avait-il ressenti le besoin de se confier à Remus plutôt qu'à lui ? Il n'était pas jaloux, mais cela lui faisait un peu de peine que son filleul ne se soit pas confié à lui aussi. Avait-il fait quelque chose ? Sirius fronça les sourcils. Il ne voyait vraiment pas ce qu'il avait fait de mal, ni la raison pour laquelle Harry pleurait. Était-ce en rapport avec la guerre ? Sa cicatrice ? Soupirant, il rejoignit Bill, Charlie et Ron qui étaient toujours dans le salon et s'affala dans un fauteuil.

-Quelque chose ne va pas Sirius ? Demanda Bill.

-Harry pleure, répondit-il d'une voix morne.

-Pardon ?!

Bill se leva immédiatement, suivi de ses deux frères, mais l'animagus les arrêta.

-Attendez, il est avec Remus et il m'a fait signe de ne pas les interrompre.

Ils se rassirent, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude. La voix de Sirius les sortit de leurs réflexions.

-Vous savez quelque chose ?

Bill et Ron hésitèrent.

-Peut-être mais je n'en suis pas sur, dit Ron. Harry ne va pas très bien depuis quelques temps, enfin il va bien en général à Poudlard, c'est juste quand il est là.

-Quand il est là ? Demanda Sirius, n'y comprenant rien.

Les deux rouquins s'échangèrent un regard hésitant.

-Ce n'est pas à nous de te parler de ça, tu devrais avoir une conversation avec lui ou avec Remus. Mais juste pour te mettre sur la piste. Sirius, est-ce que tu étais au courant que Harry adorait faire des gâteaux ? Qu'il s'était rapproché de sa tante ? Qu'il m'envoyait des lettres quasiment toutes les semaines à Poudlard ? Qu'il s'éloignait d'Hermione ? Ou encore, lui as-tu même demandé ses notes ? Ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie ? Dit Bill.

Sirius écarquilla les yeux en se rendant compte qu'en effet il ne savait rien de tout ça. Il baissa la tête et serra les poings. Pourquoi ne savait-il rien de tout ça ?

-Harry...Harry veut devenir auror...Murmura-t-il quand même et il fut stupéfait par les regards torves des rouquins.

-Harry ne veut plus faire auror depuis sa quatrième année.

Encore une fois il écarquilla les yeux et il lui sembla entendre ses battements de cœur résonner dans sa poitrine. Ne connaissait-il vraiment pas son filleul ? Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur Remus.

-Harry est monté se reposer dans ta chambre Ron.

Le concerné hocha la tête, inquiet, mais ne se leva pas pour le rejoindre. Il savait que son meilleur ami avait parfois besoin d'espace, de plus Remus s'était déjà chargé de le soutenir et de le réconforter, il ne pourrait rien faire de plus et sa présence risquait juste de le déranger.

-Remus ? Demanda Sirius d'une voix tremblante.

Le loup-garou s'assit dans le canapé en soupirant lourdement. Il savait qu'il devait des explications à son ami et Harry lui avait donné l'autorisation de lui parler de son mal être.

-Sirius...Harry pense que...qu'on ne l'aime pas...ou au moins qu'on ne s'intéresse pas à lui et qu'on ne le voit que comme un mini James ou le survivant et non comme Harry.

-Quoi ?! Mais...

-Laisse moi te poser une question avant Siri. Pourquoi n'as-tu jamais demandé à voir les bulletins d'Harry ?

-Euh...Je...

-Est-ce que ça ne t'intéressait pas ? Tu t'en fichais ?

-Je ne m'en fichais pas ! C'est juste que...James ne s'intéressait pas à ses notes alors...

-Alors tu as supposé que Harry était pareil ?

Remus soupira lourdement encore une fois et se pinça l'arrête du nez devant l'absence de réponse.

-Parfois tu es vraiment un idiot. Harry n'a pas de parents qui regardent derrière lui contrairement à James quand il était adolescent et ce n'est certainement pas son oncle et sa tante moldus qui vont le lui demander ! Tu croyais quoi au juste ?! Qu'il n'avait aucune ambition pour son avenir ? Qu'il ne pensait qu'à la guerre en permanence ? Il a 16 ans, presque 17 bon sang ! Tu es son parrain, la dernière famille qui lui reste et tu ne lui demande même pas ses notes ?! Ne me dis pas que les seules choses dont tu lui parles sont ses parents, le quiddich et les filles ?!

Un silence lui répondit.

-Bon dieu Sirius ! Même moi je lui parle d'autres choses ! Tu savais qu'il adorait cuisiner au moins ?!

Sirius baissa la tête et rentra les épaules.

-Tu...Tu...

Les yeux écarquillés, le loup-garou semblait ne plus trouver ses mots.

-Pas étonnant que Harry pense que tu ne l'aimes pas ! Asséna-t-il.

Il ne regretta même pas ses mots lorsqu'il vit les yeux bleus marines de son ami s'embuer. Cependant il se força au calme, se rappelant que Sirius était toujours en convalescence de son trop long séjour à Azkaban et que s'il ne voulait pas qu'il fasse une dépression il ne fallait pas trop l'enfoncer.

-Bon, souffla-t-il, va lui parler, excuses toi, exposes lui tes raisons, je sais pas, mais vas le voir.

Sirius hocha vivement la tête et sauta sur ses pieds. Il entra avec fracas dans la cuisine, faisant sursauter Molly qui était occupé à mettre un rôti dans une bulle de cuisson magique.

-Sirius qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Elle fronça les sourcils en voyant sa mine bouleversé.

-Je...Je vais parler à Harry.

Il la quitta avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot et monta les escaliers. Une fois devant la porte de la chambre de Ron il souffla un bon coup pour se calmer et frappa trois petits coups. Un silence lui répondit avant qu'un « entrez » étouffé ne retentisse. Il ouvrit la porte nerveusement et il eut un coup au cœur en voyant les yeux rougis de son filleul qui était allongé sur le ventre sur le lit de son ami devant un livre ouvert.

-Harry, je...Remus m'a parlé.

Aucune expression sur le visage juvénile ne lui indiqua comment celui-ci le prenait. Il referma doucement la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir sur le bord du lit sans que Harry ne dise un mot.

-Il m'a dit que tu pensais qu'on ne s'intéressait pas à toi, qu'on ne...t'aimait pas. C'est faux Harry, je t'aime, Molly et Arthur t'aiment aussi. Je sais que je ne te connaît pas aussi bien que je le croyais, Remus, Bill et Ron me l'ont bien fait comprendre. Je pensais...Je ne sais pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais en fait. Je me suis sûrement laissé berner par l'illusion de James et Lily que je revoyais en toi, surtout James. J'ai calqué la personnalité de ton père sur toi sans trop me rendre compte que tu n'es pas lui. Et je suis désolé pour ça, tellement désolé.

Harry soupira et détourna la tête.

-Ça m'a fait souffrir de voir que tu ne cherchais pas à me connaître. Ton comportement est en fait le même que celui du professeur Snape sauf que mon père n'évoque pas les mêmes sentiments pour vous deux.

Ce fut comme des millions d'aiguilles qui s'enfonçaient dans son cœur que Sirius ressentit à cette déclaration. Harry continua :

-Je ne suis pas mon père ni ma mère, je ne les ai jamais connu et je ne veux pas être leur copie conforme. Je veux juste être moi. Et comme je l'ai déjà dit à Ron et Remus votre comportement bipolaire envers moi me fait autant souffrir qu'il me met dans une rage folle. Et j'en peux plus de subir ça. Je ne suis ni un enfant ni une arme de guerre et il va falloir arrêter de jongler avec les deux.

Il lui répéta à peu près ce qu'il avait déjà dis plus tôt à Remus et à la fin son parrain était blême, les yeux tourmentés.

-Je...Je ne pensais pas que tu te sentais comme ça...

-T'es sérieux ? C'est plutôt évident non ?

Face à l'air complètement perdu et dévasté de son parrain Harry se calma et ses sourcils se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

-Sirius tu...Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Je veux dire, par rapport à l'effet d'Azkaban ?

L'animagus sursauta.

-Oui ! Enfin, pas vraiment, mais je vais de mieux en mieux tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais maintenant que j'y réfléchit, peut-être que de te voir comme un mini James, de me replonger dans un passé heureux m'a juste aidé à me voiler la face. Je suis tellement désolé Harry. Je...Je ne sais pas si je peux te le demander, mais est-ce que tu m'accorderas une seconde chance ?

Harry le regarda fixement pendant un instant, puis soupira. Il se mit à genoux sur le matelas et enroula ses bras autour du cou de son parrain.

-Très bien, une seconde chance.

Sirius aurait pu fondre en larme s'il ne s'était pas retenu pour ne pas mettre son filleul mal à l'aise. Il le serra contre lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de remarquer que l'adolescent était frêle contrairement à Ron. Harry se recula après quelques minutes.

-Bon est-ce que tu veux bien regarder mon bulletin ?

-Bien sur, acquiesça Sirius.

Il alla le chercher et lui tendit. L'animagus le lut avec application et écarquilla les yeux. Pas étonnant que ça comptait pour lui avec des notes pareilles !

-Waouh Harry, tu as eu 10 optimals et 3 efforts exceptionnels ! Et aucune note en dessous de la moyenne ! Même en potion tu as eu un acceptable en pratique ! C'est génial !

Harry rougit devant son enthousiasme.

-Oui, hum, je m'améliore de plus en plus.

-Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière ? Demanda l'adulte, plus sérieux.

-Eh bien...J'en avais marre qu'on me prenne pour un idiot incapable. J'en pouvais plus des commentaires d'Hermione qu'elle me rabâchait à longueur de journée. Je voulais...Je voulais prouver que je pouvais moi aussi me débrouiller seul, que je n'étais pas que le survivant ou la réplique parfaite de mon père. Je ne dis pas que nous n'avons pas de point commun, par exemple j'aime le quiddich aussi, mais...

-Mais tu voulais te détacher de l'image que les gens mettent sur toi.

Harry hocha la tête.

-D'ailleurs je ne t'en ai pas parlé, mais j'arrête le quiddich. J'en ai déjà parlé au professeur McGonagall avant les vacances.

-Oh...

Dire que Sirius était choqué était un euphémisme, mais il se reprit rapidement, chassant les images d'un James fier de ses prouesses sur un balai de son esprit.

-Je peux te demander pourquoi ?

-Je...C'est la dernière année et en juin on passera nos ASPICS qui décideront de notre avenir. Je veux me concentrer sur mon plan de carrière. De plus, j'ai pris plus de cours que la plupart des 6e année et c'était un peu chaud d'étudier avec le quiddich. Et pendant la 7e année on peut avoir des cours basiques de médicomagie avec Madame Pomfresh et je vais m'y inscrire.

-Ron et Bill m'ont dit que tu ne voulais plus devenir auror...

-Oui, au début je voulais être auror parce que j'avais l'impression de me rapprocher de mon père et que ça semblait couler de source pour tout le monde, c'est tout. Je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas une bonne raison. Ça fait maintenant un peu plus de deux ans que je me prépare pour faire médicomage.

-Médicomage ?! Waouh, je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais en y réfléchissant, ça te ressemble bien. Tu es doux, compréhensif, mature et sérieux. Tu feras un excellent médicomage j'en suis certain.

Harry lui sourit avec ravissement, cachant les quelques restes de réserve qu'il ressentait toujours.

-Il y a autre chose que je n'ai pas dis, dit Harry avec un air plus sérieux. Comme personne n'a voulu m'entraîner, j'ai pris les choses en mains dès la fin de ma quatrième année. Ça fais deux ans que je m'entraîne durement dans la salle sur demande dès que j'ai une minute.

Encore une fois, Sirius en fut sincèrement surpris. Harry continua d'une traite :

-Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous ne vouliez pas m'entraîner, m'apprendre des choses pour au moins que je puisse me défendre correctement. C'est vrai que parfois j'aimerai juste être un étudiant normal, mais ce n'est qu'une illusion. Personne ne me permettra de l'être ou de m'enfuir loin de la guerre. Je suis conscient que tout le monde attend que je fasse quelque chose contre Voldemort. Et je ne nie pas mon implication. C'est pourquoi je me suis entraîné durement, que j'ai lu beaucoup de livres de défense. Voldemort en aura toujours après moi, c'est inutile de le nier ou d'essayer de minimiser la situation. Je veux être prêt lorsque la guerre éclatera totalement. Et ce qui me blesse aussi, c'est que vous ne m'écoutez pas quand je vous en parle, vous ne m'aidez pas. Et j'en ai marre. Je ne serais pas un agneau sacrificiel que vous enverrez au front dans l'espoir que tout se passe bien. Je ne compte pas mourir ou me sacrifier pour les autres. Je veux juste vivre, tomber amoureux, avoir un métier qui me passionne et fonder une famille. C'est mon rêve depuis toujours et je ferais tout pour qu'il se réalise. La guerre est la première étape.

Il regarda dans les yeux écarquillés de son parrain et fut satisfait d'avoir enfin dis tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Désormais, la balle était dans son camp, ainsi que dans celui de Remus qui lui avait déjà promis de l'entraîner pendant le mois et demi qui restait de vacances. Sirius baissa la tête sur ses mains.

-Waouh...Je...Je suis désolé Harry. Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de te faire te sentir comme ça. Je ne t'ai jamais imaginé te sacrifier ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. Je...Je me suis bercé d'illusion en fait. J'ai juste voulu...Je ne sais pas, repousser l'échéance ? Je n'arrivais pas à t'imaginer en train de te battre, je ne voulais pas ça pour toi et j'ai juste repoussé tout ça, tous mes cauchemars dans un coin de ma tête, parce que j'avais trop peur de faire face à la réalité. Je suis désolé, mais je te promets de me rattraper. Avec Remus on t'entraînera, on...on fera les choses bien cette fois.

Harry lui sourit doucement et l'enlaça, Sirius s'accrochant à son tee-shirt comme si sa vie en dépendait.

-Sirius, tu ne crois pas que ce serait une bonne idée d'aller voir un psychomage ? Je sais qu'en tant que hors la loi c'est compliqué, mais peut-être qu'on peut trouver quelqu'un de confiance qui acceptera de faire un serment de confidentialité. Tu as besoin d'aide.

Il se recula, mais garda ses mains sur les épaules de son parrain bouleversé. Après un instant de réflexion celui-ci hocha la tête.

-Je pense que tu as raison, je vais en parler à Moony. Il pourra m'aider. Merci Harry et encore une fois je suis vraiment désolé.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire, puis Sirius se leva pour sortir et le laisser tranquille. Avant de passer la porte il lui dit :

-Je vais discuter de tout ça avec Moony, Arthur, Albus et Molly. On vous fera un planning d'entraînement pour toi, Ron, Hermione et ceux qui le souhaitent. As-tu des amis à inviter ?

Harry réfléchit une seconde.

-Je vais demander à Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus si ça les intéresse.

-D'accord, à tout à l'heure.

-À tout à l'heure.

Resté seul, Harry soupira avant de sourire. Enfin ! Enfin, les adultes allaient se bouger le cul ! Il bailla, fatigué par ses pleurs et émotions de la journée et mit son livre de plantes sur le côté avant de s'allonger, une main sur le ventre. Il ferma les yeux et sentit peu à peu le sommeil l'emporter. Une heure et demie plus tard il sentit une main robuste lui caresser les cheveux et il papillonna des paupières. Il leva les yeux pour voir Bill lui sourire avec tendresse. Il lui rendit son sourire et se redressa en se frottant le visage.

-Il est quelle heure ? Baragouina-t-il.

-19h30. Je viens te chercher pour aller manger.

Harry hocha la tête et s'étira avant de se lever.

-Tu es fatigué en ce moment ? Demanda Bill. C'est quand même ta deuxième sieste de la journée.

-Hum...Réfléchit le petit brun. Pas vraiment, je dors bien les nuits ces derniers temps. Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus fais de cauchemars. J'ai juste quelques coups de pompes depuis une ou deux semaines, rien de bien méchant.

-D'accord, dit Bill, soulagé.

Ils descendirent les escaliers grinçant et virent que tout le monde était déjà attablé. Harry s'assit entre Bill et Ron, et Molly commença à servir tout le monde. Ce soir elle avait préparé un rôti de porc et des haricots verts croquants, avec bien sur une bonne rasade de sauce.

-Harry, Sirius et Remus nous ont parlé de ton souhait de t'entraîner pendant ces vacances, commença Molly en fronçant les sourcils. Je comprend que tu veuilles t'investir dans la guerre, mais tu es encore jeune, je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée...

Harry soupira avant de boire une gorgée d'eau.

-J'ai 17 ans dans 3 semaines Molly. Je ne suis plus un enfant, il va falloir que vous le compreniez. De plus, la guerre me touche directement depuis ma première année à Poudlard, je vous rappelle que je me suis retrouvé en face de Voldemort déjà 4 fois sans parler de mes rêves. Je ne me trompe pas en disant que pendant ces moments vous ou aucun autre adulte n'avaient été là pour me défendre et me protéger, n'est ce pas ? Désormais il faut faire un choix. Soit on ne s'entraîne pas et on attend bien gentiment que Voldemort et ses mangemorts viennent nous tuer, soit on s'entraîne, on devient plus fort et on augmente nos chances de survivre à cette guerre. C'est aussi simple que ça. Je comprend votre réticence, mais nous voiler la face ne nous protège pas, loin de là. Et quand je dis nous, je parle aussi de Ron, des jumeaux et de Ginny sûrement. Neville et Luna s'entraînent déjà avec leurs parents depuis la fin du tournoi des 3 sorciers. On ne peut plus continuer comme ça et si vous ne voulez pas m'aider, je le ferai moi-même.

À la fin de son discours Molly sembla se dégonfler comme un ballon de baudruche percé, alors que Ron, Fred, George et Ginny hochaient vivement de la tête en accord avec lui.

-Très bien, finit par soupirer Molly. Tu as raison on disant que ça ne vous rend pas service de vouloir vous surprotéger, j'aurai juste tellement voulu pouvoir vous garder loin de tout ça. Mais tu as raison, vous êtes tous majeurs, à part Ginny et toi bientôt. Ce soir, nous vous ferons un planning et on commencera dès demain.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire alors que les autres rouquins soupiraient de soulagement. Eux aussi en avaient plus qu'assez de la surprotection des adultes, surtout après tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà vécu, en particulier Harry et Ron. Après le repas, ils montèrent dans la chambre des jumeaux, la plus grande, et s'installèrent sur les lits une place collés ensemble. Charlie et Bill restant avec les autres adultes pour préparer leur entraînement.

-Franchement c'est pas trop tôt ! S'exclama Fred.

-On supplie maman et papa depuis la fin du tournoi ! Ajouta George.

-Oui, heureusement Harry a pris les choses en main avec des arguments bien placés, dit Ron.

-On va dire que j'ai pété un câble, rit le seul brun de la pièce. Au fait, je vais demander à Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus s'ils veulent se joindre à nous.

-Tu es sûr que c'est prudent ? Pour Neville et Luna je veux bien, mais Dean et Seamus même si je suis certain qu'il ne se tourneront jamais vers Voldemort, ils ne sont pas ce qu'on peut qualifier de fiable. Seamus est une vraie pipelette et je ne sais pas si le secret sera bien gardé avec lui. Grimmault est mieux protégé, mais ici...Je n'ai pas envie de voir débarquer toute notre promotion en quête d'entraînement ou encore pire des mangemorts parce que certains n'auront pas pu tenir leur langue, s'inquiéta Ron.

-L'ordre pourrait être mis en danger si ça arrivait, renchérit Fred.

Harry se toucha le menton en réfléchissant.

-Vous avez raison, mais si Remus place un sortilège de secret sur les lettres qu'on leur enverra et qu'on leur demande de faire un serment pour ne pas révéler ce qu'on fera ni le lieu où nous seront, je pense qu'il n'y aura pas de problème.

À cela tout le monde approuva. Ensuite ils se détendirent en prévision du mois et demi chargé qu'ils auront. Ginny n'avait pas dis un mot et ses coups d'œil très peu discrets ainsi que ses rougissements mettaient Harry mal à l'aise. Quand finira-t-elle par comprendre qu'il n'était pas intéressé ? Elle n'était même pas une amie, juste la petite sœur de son meilleur ami pour lui et il n'avait jamais fais un pas dans sa direction. Il essayait de ne pas la repousser trop violemment par peur de se mettre à dos ses frères à qui il tenait beaucoup, alors il ne disait rien, mais si elle entreprenait quelque chose il serait obligé de lui dire clairement les choses et il craignait les répercussion que ça engendrerait. Le soir il s'endormit à côté de Ron, ayant abandonné le matelas inconfortable que Arthur avait installé pour lui.

Le lendemain lorsqu'il se réveilla, il se sentit tout de suite mal et, en faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se précipita aux toilettes où il vida son estomac. Penché au dessus de la cuvette, son estomac se contractant désagréablement, il se dit qu'il y avait définitivement quelque chose qui clochait chez lui. Ça faisait environ deux semaines qu'il était anormalement fatigué et qu'il avait des nausées, même si c'était la première fois aujourd'hui qu'il vomissait, sans parler de ses tétons étrangement sensibles. Secouant la tête, il alla se rincer la bouche dans la salle de bain, puis descendit dans la cuisine pour voir que Molly, Arthur, Sirius, Remus, Bill et Charlie étaient déjà levés et prenaient leur petit-déjeuner.

-Bonjour Harry, salua Remus, suivit des autres.

-Bonjour.

-Tu as bien dormi mon chéri ? Demanda Molly qui faisait cuire du bacon.

-Oui très bien merci, répondit-il en s'asseyant à côté de Charlie.

-Harry, tu peux nous dire en quoi consistait ton entraînement jusqu'à maintenant ? Tu es peut-être plus avancé que les autres, donc il faudra sans doute qu'on te fasse un planning particulier, dit Sirius.

-Hum...Je révisais les sorts qu'on apprenait en cours, même théoriques. Je m'entraînais à l'occlumencie, aux informulés, aux sorts de défense en particulier et j'ai commencé la magie sans baguette.

Un silence choqué suivit sa déclaration. Ils le regardaient tous comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-Ah et j'ai aussi commencé ma transformation en animagus, mais pour l'instant j'ai juste visualisé quel animal je serai.

À cela, Sirius réagit aussitôt avec excitation.

-Et quel est-il ?

Harry rougit légèrement.

-Je suis un loup à queue.

Remus s'étouffa avec son café et même Charlie le regarda avec stupéfaction, par contre les autres étaient juste confus.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? C'est différent d'un loup normal ? Demanda Bill en regardant tour à tour Remus, Charlie et Harry.

C'est Remus qui lui expliqua, une étincelle de respect et d'admiration dans son regard ambre.

-Déjà c'est très rare d'avoir un animal magique comme animagus, de ce que je sais, seul Albus en est capable et c'est un phénix. Ça montre juste à quel point il est puissant, même si sa transformation est limité. Un loup à queue est un loup magique similaire aux kitsunes. Il a plusieurs queues, plus il en a et plus il est puissant. C'est un animal très rare, comme le phénix ou le basilic. J'ai entendu dire qu'il ne vivait qu'en Asie et qu'il ne se montrait qu'aux sorciers ou créatures qui était d'une puissance égale ou supérieur à la sienne. Il est tellement rare qu'on ne sait même pas toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs, mais j'ai lu quelque part qu'un loup à deux queues pouvait communiquer avec toutes les autres créatures par télépathie et qu'il pouvait purifier les ténèbres. C'est un animal aussi pure qu'une licorne.

-Euh...Pas tout à fait, intervint Harry, ramenant les regards sur lui. C'est vrai qu'il peut purifier des ténèbres s'il est assez puissant, mais ce n'est pas une créature blanche pour autant. Il n'est pas noir non plus. Il est...gris si je puis dire, neutre.

-Oh, dit Remus. Comment le sais-tu ? Je ne me rappelle pas qu'il y ait des livres parlant de lui à Poudlard et pourtant j'en ai cherché. Cet animal m'avait fasciné pendant une période.

-Non, il n'y en a pas. Mais quand notre animagus est un animal magique, ses capacités et ses caractéristiques sont comme téléchargées dans notre cerveau à la première visualisation.

-Oh, c'est vrai, j'avais lu ça pendant notre 5e année, dit Sirius. En tout cas c'est impressionnant Harry ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas tant que ça. Tu es très puissant, autant que Albus et ta magie ne fait que grimper encore. De plus, ta personnalité s'associe bien à celle du loup : tes envies de solitudes parfois, tes envies d'indépendances, mais aussi ta loyauté envers ta famille. Les loups sont très protecteurs envers leur meute. C'est tout à fait toi.

Harry rougit.

-Merci Siri.

L'animagus lui sourit. Arthur, qui s'était remis de sa surprise à savoir que Harry était en fait si puissant, prit la parole :

-Très bien, alors dans un premier temps je pense que tu devrais commencer ton entraînement avec Bill pour voir si tu as des faiblesses avec différents sorts et il pourra t'en apprendre de nouveaux, puis Sirius t'aidera avec ta transformation. Pour la magie sans baguette je pense que tu pourrais demander conseil auprès d'Albus, malheureusement il n'y a que très peu de sorcier qui peuvent aller plus loin que touiller leur café sans baguette et personne dans l'ordre n'en fais partis. Mais de ce que tu nous dis tu as déjà un très bon niveau, donc à part pour de nouveau sorts et des combats en situation réelles nous ne pourrons pas vraiment t'aider plus. Il y aura sans doute plus de boulot avec Ron et les autres.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mon plus gros problème est mon manque d'expérience en combat. Pour Ron il s'est souvent entraîné avec moi donc il est plutôt bon aussi, mais il a du mal pour les informulés et il a aussi passé sa visualisation d'animagus.

C'est ainsi que commença leur entraînement pendant les 3 semaines restantes de juillet. Harry s'entraînait durement avec Bill, alors que les autres se partageaient leur temps entre Molly, Arthur, Remus, Sirius et Charlie. Même les adultes s'entraînaient entre eux. Harry s'exerça le plus en combat réel et à la fin de juillet il battait Bill une fois sur deux. Sirius avait appris aux autres comment se transformer et ils avaient tous passé leur visualisation et savaient quel animal ils seraient, enfin pour ceux qui y arrivait puisqu'il n'était pas possible pour tout le monde d'être doué pour ça. Il fallait tout de même une puissance au delà de la moyenne et une certaine facilité en métamorphose. Au début Fred s'était moqué en disant que cette première étape se ferait en même pas deux jours, mais il avait vite déchanté. Entrer en contact avec son animal intérieur était plus compliqué que ce qu'il paraissait. Fred et George étaient deux renards roux identiques, Ron était un gros labrador marron, Bill un cheval alezan, Charlie un dragon de komodo. Ginny était la seule des jeunes à ne pas y arriver. Molly et Arthur avaient déjà tous les deux essayé pendant leur jeunesse sans aucun résultat, ils n'avaient simplement pas le don. Bien sur, Remus étant un loup garou ne pouvait pas avoir de forme animagus. Harry avait aussi assisté aux séminaires d'aurors au ministère pendant deux jours avec Ron et même s'il avait appris en quoi consistait le métier et les sorts particuliers que les aurors utilisaient le plus fréquemment ça ne l'avait pas tellement avancé. Et pendant tout ce temps, Harry continuait à vomir chaque matin en cachette. Il avait même parfois des vertiges et des constipations. Il ne l'avait dis à personne pour ne pas les inquiéter et dès qu'il avait une minute il cherchait dans ses livres de médicomagie ce qui pouvait bien clocher chez lui.

To be continued...

 **Alors, alors ? Reviews please ?!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Et voilà le chapitre 3 !**

 **Merci encore à tous pour votre soutient qui me va droit au cœur ! Je vous remercie infiniment d'apprécier mes fanfics :))**

 **Je précise juste que ce n'est PAS un BASHING, même si j'en raffole. Les deux premiers chapitres ont peut-être sonné ainsi, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est juste que leurs relations ne sont pas toujours toutes roses et qu'il y a quand même des différents, mais ça va aller mieux ne vous inquiéter pas.**

 **Et non, il ne découvre pas qu'il est enceint dans ce chapitre.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Harry's family chapitre 3**

L'entraînement se passait très bien, Harry avait une longueur d'avance sur les autres jeunes et était le plus puissant même parmi les adultes. Nous étions maintenant le 29 juillet et Hermione devait arriver dans l'après midi. Harry et Ron ne savaient pas vraiment s'ils devaient s'en réjouir ou non. Harry pouvait désormais transformer ses mains et ses pieds en pattes griffues et ses oreilles en celles de loup. Il avait bon espoir de finir sa métamorphose avant la rentrée. Les autres par contre n'avaient pas progressé depuis leur visualisation et Ginny avait dû abandonner, ce qui l'avait beaucoup frustré. Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus devaient les rejoindre au terrier le 31 juillet pour fêter l'anniversaire de Harry et ensuite ils passeraient le mois d'août avec eux à Grimmault. Harry était présentement en train de lire un bouquin sur les maladies magiques, confortablement installé sur un fauteuil du salon lorsque la cheminée s'embrasa de flammes vertes. Il releva la tête et vit Hermione en sortir avec sa malle.

-Salut Harry, dit-elle avec un sourire.

-Salut Hermione, répondit Harry en se levant. Comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

-Plutôt bien, mes parents avaient pris un mois de congés pour rester avec moi et on est partis deux semaines à la mer.

-C'est cool, et ça se voit, tu es toute bronzé.

Hermione rit et posa sa malle dans un coin. Même si leur relation était plus distante, Harry était tout de même content de la revoir.

-Où sont les autres ?

-Arthur est au travail, Bill aussi et les autres sont dans le jardin.

Ils s'y rendirent et virent Molly et Ginny se battre en duel, tandis que Ron, Fred et George méditaient assis en tailleur sur l'herbe, Sirius et Remus les surveillant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ? Demanda la jeune fille avec surprise.

-On a commencé à s'entraîner pour la guerre et Ron, Fred et George méditent pour s'améliorer dans leur transformation animagus.

-Oh, et bien il était temps j'imagine. Ils ont déjà vu leur formes ?

-Oui, Ron est un labrador marron et Fred et George des renards roux.

-Et Ginny ?

-Elle n'y arrive pas.

-Oh.

Elle prit un air un peu supérieur en entendant que la seule fille Weasley n'y arrivait pas.

-Et toi ? Continua-t-elle.

-Je suis un loup à queue.

-Quoi ?

Son expression confuse était assez drôle, surtout quand on savait qu'elle se proclamait elle-même la miss je sais tout. Il lui expliqua et son expression à la fois jalouse et irrité de ne pas savoir quelque chose que Harry savait, l'énerva légèrement.

-Il va falloir que je m'y mette aussi alors. Ça ne devrait pas me prendre trop longtemps pour vous rattraper.

Harry se retint de ricaner à ça. Elle sous-estimait clairement le travail pour devenir animagus et même si elle connaissait peut-être beaucoup plus de sorts qu'eux, ce n'était qu'en théorie et elle ne les avait jamais essayé. De plus, elle allait vite déchanter quand elle allait apprendre que Harry savait utilisé la plupart des sorts qu'il connaissait en informulé et savait aussi faire de la magie sans baguette. Et puis, pouvoir se transformer en animal n'était pas donné à tout le monde et Hermione, même si elle était une véritable encyclopédie sur pattes, n'était pas si puissante que ça.

-Ah Hermione ! S'exclama Molly qui venait de gagner contre sa fille. Comment vas-tu ?

-Je vais bien, merci Madame Weasley.

-Tu es prête pour commencer l'entraînement ?

-Plus que prête.

-Au fait, dès le 1er août nous passerons le mois à Grimmault avec Neville, Luna, Dean et Seamus pour nous entraîner. Tu viendras aussi ou tu repars chez tes parents ? Demanda Harry.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Je viens aussi. Je ne veux pas prendre du retard par rapport à vous.

Harry hocha la tête, un peu désabusé par son air supérieur. La fin de la journée du 29 et celle du 30 juillet trouva une Hermione frustrée et énervée. Comme Harry l'avait prédis, elle n'arrivait à rien avec sa visualisation d'animagus, de plus Remus lui avait conseillé en premier lieu de réviser les sorts qu'elle connaissait et comme le petit brun l'avait compris, même si elle connaissait la théorie de certains qu'ils n'avaient même pas vus à Poudlard elle avait beaucoup de mal à les lancer parfaitement avec la bonne dose de puissance. Elle avait été également très jalouse en observant un combat entre Bill et Harry que ce dernier remporta grâce à un sort sans baguette. Elle avait presque exigée que Harry lui apprenne la magie sans baguette et il avait dû lui expliqué que seuls les sorciers vraiment puissant pouvaient la pratiquer, mais aussi que tant qu'elle ne s'améliorerait pas en informulés la magie sans baguette était impossible pour elle. Autant dire qu'elle avait été furieuse. Ron et lui avaient alors pensé que le mois allait être bien long. Dans l'après midi il appela Hedwige.

-Salut ma belle, dit-il en caressant tendrement ses plumes blanches.

Elle roucoula un instant en se frottant contre sa main, puis Harry lui attacha une lettre et deux colis à la patte qu'il avait demandé à Remus de lui alléger.

-Tu peux aller donner ça à Neville ?

Elle hulula et s'envola, disparaissant vite dans le ciel. Aujourd'hui était le 17e anniversaire de Neville et pour marquer le coup, mais aussi pour le remercier de toutes les heures passées à l'aider en botanique, Harry lui avait acheté un pull gris perle en cachemire et lui avait commandé d'Italie un sac de graines de plante rare que Neville adorerait sûrement. Le futur botaniste lui avait plusieurs fois parlé de son rêve de créer un immense jardin contenant toutes les sortes de plantes et fleurs magiques qui existaient. Alors Harry avait fais des recherches et avait trouvé une sorte de lierre rare qui brillait et réchauffait les alentours en contact avec des rayons du soleil. L'été, cette plante produisait des sortes de boules de feu sans chaleur très prisé comme ingrédient des plus puissantes potions. Ça lui avait coûté un bras, mais Harry pensait que son ami le méritait et il était absolument certain qu'il en prendrait le plus grand soin.

Le matin du 31 juillet, Harry se précipita encore une fois aux toilettes pour vomir. Il avait de la chance de toujours se réveiller très tôt, car ainsi personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce soit. Mais il devenait de plus en plus inquiet pour sa santé et n'avait toujours rien trouvé dans ses livres qui expliquerait son état. De plus, avec ses longues heures d'entraînement, il n'avait pas vraiment le temps de s'en inquiéter puisqu'à part des nausées matinales il n'avait pas d'autres symptômes et il mettait ses états de fatigue sur le compte de ses efforts. Il se rinça la bouche et descendit dans la cuisine. À son grand plaisir le soleil n'était pas encore levé et personne n'était debout. Il se servit un verre de lait avec un gâteau et sortit sur le perron pour s'asseoir sur le banc. Il aimait beaucoup ce genre de matin calme où il pouvait regarder tranquillement la nature se réveiller et le ciel s'éclaircir. Même s'il aimait être au terrier c'était tout de même très bruyant à cause du nombre de personnes qui y vivait. Aujourd'hui allait être le premier anniversaire qu'il ne passerait pas chez les Dursley et il en était excité. Ils n'allaient pas faire grand chose de spécial, juste partager un repas, manger un gâteau que Molly confectionnerait elle-même, bavarder gaiement et peut-être jouer au Quiddich. Il allait aussi avoir quelques cadeaux, mais même s'il n'en avait pas il savait qu'il allait chérir cette journée. Juste avoir la possibilité de passer cette journée avec sa famille le comblait. Une heure plus tard il entendit du bruit dans la cuisine et alla rejoindre Molly qui commençait déjà à préparer le petit-déjeuner, son peignoir rose enroulé autour d'elle. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine, Molly sursauta, une main sur le cœur.

-Oh Harry, tu m'as fais peur ! Tu es réveillé depuis longtemps ?

-Désolé, oui une heure environ.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

-Tu as dû mal à dormir ?

-Non pas particulièrement. Je me suis juste réveillé normalement, sans doute l'excitation.

L'inquiétude disparut de ses traits et elle lui sourit.

-Tant mieux alors. Et bon anniversaire mon chéri ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois déjà majeur. Je me rappelle comme si c'était hier de la première fois que je t'ai vu à la gare King's Cross et de la première fois que tu es venu au terrier. Tu as tellement changé depuis !

Harry rit en posant son verre sur la table.

-Vraiment ?

-Oh oui. Tu étais si petit et maigre à l'époque. Tu semblais si perdu dans tes grands habits et avec tes petites lunettes rondes. Tu étais si adorable. Et maintenant regardes toi. Tu es devenu un magnifique jeune homme sûr de lui. Je suis si fier de toi tu sais.

Elle avait l'air ému et Harry aussi l'était. Ça le touchait vraiment qu'elle soit fière de lui et il se dit que peut-être il aurait quand même dû partager ses notes et ses projets d'avenir avec elle, même si elle ne lui avait pas demandé.

-Merci Molly, ça me touche beaucoup. Je sais que je ne serai pas avec Ron après Poudlard, mais j'espère que je pourrais continuer de vous rendre souvent visite, amorça-t-il subtilement le sujet.

-Évidemment mon chéri ! Tu es ici chez toi. Et comment ça tu ne seras pas avec Ron ? Je croyais que vous alliez vous inscrire ensemble à la formation d'auror l'année prochaine, dit-elle curieusement en s'asseyant à la table, posant deux tasses de thé devant elle.

Harry la remercia en s'asseyant et prit une tasse.

-J'ai abandonné l'idée de devenir auror pendant ma quatrième année. Au début je pensais le devenir, mais je me suis rendu compte que je le voulais juste parce que mon père et Sirius en avaient été et que je me débrouillai bien en défense. Mais je ne veux pas passer ma vie à me battre et à être en danger.

-Je vois, oui c'est compréhensible, surtout avec ton passé. Et tu as une idée de carrière du coup ?

-J'aimerai être médicomage.

-Médicomage ? C'est un très beau métier en effet, dit-elle avec des yeux doux, clairement approbatrice.

-Oui, j'aimerais sauvé les gens, les aider. Et puis j'aime beaucoup les matières qu'il faut apprendre pour le devenir, apprendre à combattre des maladies ou soigner des blessures. Je trouve que c'est très glorifiant personnellement. J'avais hésité avec soigneurs des créatures aussi.

-Tu peux faire les deux. L'apprentissage sera plus long et fastidieux, mais quelques médicomages élargissent leur domaine d'expertise. Je connais un homme qui a passé 25 ans à être médicomage, puis à 40 ans il a décidé d'élargir ses horizons. Le problème de notre société, c'est que les médicomages se concentrent pour soigner les sorciers, cependant quand il en vient à falloir soigner un loup-garou, un vampire ou toute autre créature humanoïdes ils se retrouvent perdus.

-Oui, je pense que je vais faire ça aussi. Je me vois bien dans quelques années ouvrir mon propre cabinet plutôt que de travailler tout le temps à l'hôpital.

-C'est un très beau projet de carrière. Sinon, ta vie personnelle tu l'imagines comment ?

Harry réfléchit, hésitant un peu.

-Et bien, je m'imagine dans 5 ou 10 ans avec un beau mari à mes côtés, vivant dans une grande maison avec nos enfants courant dans le jardin. À part d'être médicomage, ma plus grande ambition est d'avoir un enfant.

Elle écarquilla les yeux.

-Mari ?

-Euh...Je ne vous l'avais peut-être pas dis, mais je suis gay.

-Oh...Ne t'inquiète pas ça ne me pose aucun soucis. Je sais que chez les moldus ce n'est pas très bien vus, mais dans le monde sorcier c'est naturel. Surtout que si les deux hommes sont puissants, l'un d'eux peut tomber enceint, même si c'est un peu rare. Il existe aussi des potions qui donnent le sang des deux parents à l'enfant s'ils adoptent ou s'ils prennent une mère porteuse.

-Oui j'ai lu ça, ça m'a choqué au début, rit Harry.

Elle rit aussi.

-Oui je me doute. Mais...

Elle hésita et le jeune la regarda curieusement.

-C'est juste que...J'avais pensé que peut-être tu étais intéressé par Ginny.

Harry en fut sincèrement confus et surpris.

-Ginny ? Pourquoi ? Nous ne sommes même pas proches.

-Oh, je ne sais pas, elle me parle tellement de toi.

Harry prit un air gêné.

-Je suis vraiment désolé Molly, je n'ai aucune intention de la blesser si elle a des sentiments pour moi, mais elle ne m'intéresse vraiment pas. D'abord parce qu'elle est une fille et parce qu'elle est la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et de Bill que je considère comme mon frère, de même que les jumeaux et Charlie. Nous n'avons même jamais eu une vraie conversation tous les deux.

-Ne t'excuses pas Harry, ce n'est pas quelque chose que tu peux contrôler ou forcer.

Arthur entra à ce moment là.

-Et je ne pense pas qu'elle soit vraiment amoureuse de toi. Je dirais qu'elle a plutôt le béguin pour le survivant. Désolé, j'ai entendu votre conversation, dit l'homme en allant embrasser la joue de sa femme et le front de Harry.

Arthur n'était pas très démonstratif quand il y avait du monde autour, mais il se montrait très câlin avec ses enfants séparément. Enfin, maintenant que ses enfants étaient grands ils ne le laissaient plus vraiment les câliner. Seul Harry n'en semblait pas inconfortable, sûrement parce qu'il avait manqué de tendresse toute sa vie, ce qui remplissait Arthur de chagrin.

-Tu le penses vraiment Arthur ? Demanda Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

-Oui, je l'ai déjà vu découper des articles de journaux dans lesquelles Harry apparaissait. Je l'ai aussi déjà entendu se vanter auprès de ses amies que le « survivant » venait régulièrement à la maison. J'espère vraiment que ça va lui passer et que son comportement de groupie ne t'attirera pas d'ennui Harry.

Harry soupira.

-J'espère aussi...

-Je lui parlerai, décida Molly.

-Et au fait, bon anniversaire Harry, dit Arthur en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et se leva pour prendre l'homme dans ses bras.

-Merci, souffla-t-il.

Après le petit-déjeuner où tout le monde lui souhaita un joyeux anniversaire et après s'être douché, Harry entra dans le salon où Hermione et Ron semblaient se disputer...encore.

-Mais je te dis que c'est bon Hermione ! Il ne me reste que ma dissertation de métamorphose et j'ai fini mes devoirs ! Il me reste un mois pour la faire !

-Peut-être, mais je te connais ! Tu vas encore et encore repousser au lendemain et avec notre entraînement tu n'auras pas le temps, et ensuite, à deux jours de la rentrée tu vas venir me pleurer dans les pattes pour que je t'aide. Et de toute façon je suis sûr que tu as bâclé tes autres devoirs !

-Ah, tu m'énerves ! Occupes-toi de tes affaires ! Je ne viendrai pas te demander ton aide alors lâche moi !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive tous les deux ? Demanda Harry avant que la jeune fille n'ait pu répondre.

-Ah Harry, j'espère qu'au moins toi tu as finis tes devoirs, dit-elle avec un air sévère qui ne plut pas du tout au brun.

-Oui, dès la première semaine de vacances. C'est pour ça tout ce remue ménage ? Je vous signale que Sirius dort encore, alors arrêtez de crier comme des charretiers. Et Hermione, laisse Ron un peu tranquille avec ses devoirs, tu ne l'as peut-être pas remarqué puisque tu es tellement concentré sur toi-même, mais il s'est beaucoup amélioré cette année.

La rebuffade de Harry sembla choquer la miss je sais tout, alors que le rouquin souriait d'un air satisfait, même s'il semblait un peu honteux d'avoir haussé la voix, surtout en sachant que Sirius avait besoin de repos à cause d'Azkaban qui lui donnait encore des cauchemars.

-Très bien, puisque vous le prenez comme ça, s'énerva Hermione en se levant et en quittant la pièce, claquant la porte derrière elle.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle peut être agaçante, se plaignit Ron. Désolé d'avoir crié Harry, mais parfois elle m'énerve tellement que je perd mes moyens.

-T'inquiète, je pense que Remus a dû penser à mettre un sort de silence dans la chambre de Sirius hier comme lui oublie toujours. Mais si on va devoir cohabiter sous le même toit pendant 1 mois il va falloir qu'elle se calme, elle est invivable.

-Heureusement que Grimmault est grand, soupira Ron.

Harry hocha la tête, affligé. Son livre dans la main, il partit ensuite à sa place favorite : le banc sous le perron. Arthur y était déjà, une tasse de café dans la main et un léger sourire paisible sur les lèvres. Harry s'assit à côté de lui.

-Ça va Harry ? Demanda le roux.

-Oui, juste Hermione qui nous tape sur le système à Ron et moi.

-Je crois qu'elle énerve tout le monde. Même Molly s'est plaint d'elle parce qu'elle s'est moqué de Ginny, car elle n'a pas le don pour devenir animagus.

Harry soupira.

-Je ne pense pas qu'elle l'ait non plus. Elle se trouve tellement meilleure que les autres c'est dingue. Je veux bien concevoir qu'elle a les meilleures notes de notre promotion derrière Draco, mais ce n'est pas un génie non plus. C'est en théorie qu'elle est vraiment forte, car elle fait beaucoup de recherches, mais en pratique c'est autre chose. Elle essaie de le cacher, mais je sais qu'elle s'arrange pour s'entraîner aux nouveaux sorts du programme en secret et quand les professeurs nous demandent de les réaliser elle fait alors semblant que c'est la première fois qu'elle le fait pour se faire bien voir et se faire féliciter des professeurs. Donc du coup tout le monde la prend pour une espèce de génie.

-C'est...assez pathétique.

-Oui, elle travaille plus dur que les autres et je respecte ça, mais c'est son comportement qui me révulse. Elle prend de haut tout le monde quand on n'arrive pas à quelque chose. Et le premier à en faire les frais est Ron malheureusement. Avant il avait de gros soucis de confiance en lui à cause d'elle et abandonnait souvent au bout du deuxième échec, puis il se tournait vers elle pour de l'aide, ce qui bien sur, ne faisait que renforcer l'ego d'Hermione. Mais heureusement avec de la patience je suis arrivé à le rendre plus confiant, ça me tuait de le voir tout le temps s'écraser face à elle.

Arthur avait maintenant les sourcils froncés.

-C'est vrai que j'avais remarqué que Ron avait perdu sa confiance en lui en première année, ce n'est qu'à la 5e qu'il s'est affirmé de plus en plus. Merci de l'avoir aidé Harry, j'apprécie énormément. Je me rend compte maintenant qu'en fait c'est une vraie peste, rit-il. Et toi, tu n'as pas perdu ta confiance en toi à cause d'elle ?

Le brun haussa les épaules.

-Au début si, mais faut croire que combattre Voldemort quasiment chaque année renforce l'estime de soi. Après tout, j'ai toujours été capable de le repousser et de survivre, ce n'est pas rien.

-En effet, ce n'est pas rien. Quand j'y pense ça me fait froid dans le dos, j'aurai tellement aimé être davantage là pour toi. Aucun enfant ne devrait passer par toutes les épreuves que tu as vécu.

Harry lui sourit.

-Ce n'était pas votre rôle, mais c'est vrai que j'aurai aimé avoir un père adoptif comme vous. Quand je m'imagine une figure paternel je pense plus à vous qu'à Remus et Sirius, eux c'est plus comme mes oncles, dit-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule d'Arthur.

-Oh Harry, moi aussi j'aurai aimé t'avoir comme fils, de toute façon, dans mon cœur tu as la même place que mes autres enfants, dit-il, les yeux brillant en embrassant le front à sa portée et en serrant le plus jeune contre lui.

Harry se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, respirant l'odeur réconfortante d'Arthur. Il se demanda vaguement si son odeur serait aussi apaisante et réconfortante pour son propre enfant. Lorsque Remus sortit de la maison il sourit juste en les voyant enlacés et rentra pour ne pas les déranger. Il savait que Harry aimait beaucoup Arthur et qu'il avait une place importante dans son cœur. Ça lui faisait plaisir de le voir s'ouvrir ainsi, Harry méritait toute la famille qu'il pouvait obtenir et Arthur était comme un père adoptif pour lui.

Neville arriva en premier par la cheminette et dès qu'il vit Harry il le serra fort contre lui.

-Merci pour tes cadeaux Harry ! Je ne sais pas comment tu as fais pour te procurer des graines de lierres de feu, mais merci ! C'est une plante hyper rare !

Harry rit de son enthousiasme et retourna l'étreinte en remarquant que son ami portait le pull qu'il lui avait offert.

-Je suis heureux que ça te plaise.

Neville se recula.

-Comment ça ne peut pas me faire plaisir ?! C'est absolument génial ! Même dans mes rêves les plus fous je n'ai jamais osé pensé qu'un jour je serai assez chanceux pour obtenir pas une mais plusieurs graines de lierre de feu !

-De quoi vous parlez ? Demanda Hermione, aussi curieuse et voulant tout savoir que d'habitude.

Neville se tourna vers elle, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

-Harry m'a offert des graines de lierre de feu pour mon anniversaire, c'est une plante extra rare !

-Ah, dit platement Hermione et Harry remarqua l'expression jalouse qui passa sur ses traits. Pas la peine de faire autant de tapage pour une stupide plante.

Neville sembla se dégonfler à sa pique, alors que Harry sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour.

-Ce n'est pas parce que tu es jalouse que tu dois railler les rêves des autres ! J'en ai marre de ton comportement de miss je sais tout qui ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un se montre plus fort que toi dans quelque chose ou alors quand quelqu'un a quelque chose que tu n'as pas ! Tu es jalouse parce que Ron, Fred, George, Charlie, Bill et moi on s'améliore dans notre transformation animagus et toi non alors tu nous rabaisse et tu te moque de Ginny parce qu'elle n'y arrive pas ! Tu es jalouse parce que je suis meilleur que toi en informulés et que je sais faire de la magie sans baguette et toi non ! Et tu as toujours été jalouse des capacités de Neville en botanique qui est bien meilleur que toi alors tu te sens obligé d'exploiter son manque de confiance en lui et j'en ai ras le bol ! Je te préviens Hermione, si j'entends encore une seule remarque de ce genre sortir de ta bouche ou si ton comportement reste imbuvable tu peux tout de suite rentrer chez tes parents et oublier ton entraînement à Grimmault !

Hermione le fixa avec des yeux écarquillés, choquée, avant de rougir furieusement et de serrer les poings.

-Je te rappelle que sans la miss je sais tout toi et Ron seraient sans doute mort à l'heure qu'il est ! Tu devrais me remercier de toujours vous aider quand vous vous mettez dans le pétrin !

-Non mais je rêve ! Il n'y a personne à remercier ou à culpabiliser dans ce qu'on a vécu ! Personne ne t'a obligé à rester avec nous et je te rappelle moi aussi que sans nous tu n'aurais pas un seul ami parce qu'au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, tout le monde te déteste à Poudlard !

Elle ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, incapable de réfuter ou de dire quoi que soit tellement la justesse des mots de Harry la frappa. Elle se détourna rageusement, les yeux embués et les joues rouges de colère et d'embarras et ils entendirent la porte de la chambre de Ginny claquer derrière elle. Harry soupira et se massa les tempes.

-Désolé pour ce spectacle, s'excusa-t-il.

Tout le monde avait été alerté par les cris et avait donc suivit toute la dispute.

-Il fallait que ça sorte et au moins maintenant elle sait à quoi s'en tenir et peut-être qu'elle révisera son comportement, dit Ron en lui souriant doucement.

-Merci Harry, pour m'avoir défendu, dit Neville.

-C'est rien. De toute façon ça me démangeait depuis longtemps.

-Eh bien, que d'ambiance ! Rit Sirius de son rire ressemblant à un aboiement de chien, ce qui détendit tout le monde. Mais elle ne l'a pas volé. Et Grimmault est à toi maintenant Harry, alors si tu ne veux pas qu'elle vienne avec nous c'est ton droit.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Je vais lui donner une chance, mais si elle continue comme ça elle partira.

Sirius hocha la tête, de même que tout le monde, puis posa sa main sur la tête de son filleul.

-Aller, n'en parlons plus. C'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui Harry, c'est la fête !

Il rirent de l'enthousiasme de l'animagus chien et tout le monde se dispersa, laissant Neville, Harry et Ron attendre les autres dans le salon. Dean, Seamus et Luna arrivèrent peu après, la jeune fille rêveuse portant une robe orange criarde et ses fameuses boucles d'oreille en radis. Hermione resta tout le reste de la matinée cloîtrée dans la chambre de Ginny et Seamus leur avoua qu'elle ne lui manquait pas du tout. Lorsque Harry disait qu'elle n'était pas aimé à Poudlard, ce n'était pas à la légère. Elle ne redescendit que pour le repas du midi qu'ils mangèrent sur la table du jardin et elle ne décrocha pas un mot, fixant son assiette et tout le monde l'ignora, Ginny lui lançant même de mauvais regard. La brunette s'était beaucoup moqué d'elle car elle n'arrivait pas à devenir animagus et c'était toujours en travers de sa gorge. Harry se sentait si bien avec sa famille et ses amis autour de lui. Il avait l'impression d'être dans une bulle de bonheur en écoutant Dean expliquer le football à un Arthur intrigué, Seamus raconter ses vacances en Espagne à Fred et George, Ron parler de la formation d'auror et des séminaires à Neville et Ginny, et Sirius, Remus et Molly essayer de suivre les récits fantasques de Luna. Harry riait de bon cœur aux pitreries des jumeaux et de Seamus, les yeux brillant de joie, et discutait de temps en temps des argols et autres créatures invisibles avec Luna. À la fin du repas, Molly débarrassa la table en quelques coups de baguette et alla chercher un énorme gâteau au chocolat qui fit saliver tout le monde. Il y avait 17 bougies allumées dessus et ils chantèrent tous bon anniversaire alors que Harry faisait un vœu et les soufflait. Ensuite, ils allèrent tous chercher les cadeaux et Harry écarquilla les yeux devant tous les paquets qu'il y avait.

-Tiens Harry, celui-ci est de ma part ainsi que de celle de Molly, Ron et Ginny, dit Arthur en lui tendant un paquet rectangulaire assez plat, mais grand.

Les joues rouges Harry le prit et, soufflant un grand coup, il le déballa soigneusement. Il écarquilla les yeux en ouvrant la boîte et, avec des mains tremblantes, il prit lentement le fin tissus à l'intérieur. Il se leva et le tendit devant lui. C'était une magnifique robe de soirée sorcière d'un fin et doux tissu noir aux reflets verts/bleutés. Elle était fendue sur les côtés et arrivait un peu au-dessus des genoux avec des arabesques émeraudes sur la hanche gauche. Elle était absolument magnifique. Il sortit aussi de la boîte un joli foulard léger noir et émeraude et un pantalon de cuir serré pour mettre sous la robe. Il les remit ensuite précautionneusement dans la boîte et se précipita dans les bras d'Arthur, les larmes aux yeux.

-Merci, merci, merci !

Il enlaça aussi Molly, Ron et Ginny (qui rougit furieusement), répétant ses remerciements sous les rires amusés des autres. Ça le touchait beaucoup qu'ils lui aient offert quelque chose de si magnifique, surtout qu'ils n'avaient pas vraiment les moyens.

-À mon tour, dit Sirius en lui tendant un autre cadeau.

Son parrain lui avait offert un kit pour nettoyer son balai, ainsi qu'une nouvelle tenue de vol plus jolie et résistante. Remus avait plutôt opté pour un étui à baguette qui s'accrochait à l'avant bras et qu'il pouvait facilement caché ainsi qu'un épais livre de défense et un autre sur les créatures. Bill lui offrit des accessoires pour les cheveux, car le roux adorait les cheveux de Harry, et un appareil photo que Charlie compléta avec deux gros albums vide que Harry prendrait grand soin de remplir, ainsi qu'une figurine vivante ( un peu comme un robot très évolué) de dragon et pas n'importe lequel : une parfaite réplique du magyar à pointe que Harry avait combattu pendant la première tâche du tournoi des trois sorciers. Hermione lui avait acheté un livre sur les fondateurs de Poudlard et même si ça fit plaisir à Harry, son attitude maussade gâcha un peu son cadeau. Neville avait choisi une bague spéciale qui pouvait cacher du poison, le futur botaniste lui dit avec un peu de gêne que ça lui serait sûrement utile pour la guerre, et en plus il lui donna une plume de pégase sous les yeux stupéfait de tout le monde. Ayant appris beaucoup de choses en médicomagie depuis sa quatrième année, Harry connaissait la valeur de cette plume et il n'en revenait pas que Neville s'en sépare pour la lui offrir. Une plume de pégase, ces magnifique licornes ailées qui avaient disparu de la vue des mortels, la légende racontait qu'ils habitaient dans les nuages car ils ne voulaient plus se mêler aux sorciers et autres, possédait de puissantes vertus guérisseuses et apaisantes si elle était bien utilisé, ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. Il se jeta dans les bras de son ami qui lui dit qu'il espérait qu'elle l'aiderait avec sa cicatrice et pour son futur métier. Luna lui offrit une série de romans fantastiques qui étonna Harry, mais qui lui plurent tout de suite. C'était vrai qu'en général les seuls livres qu'il lisait était des bouquins d'apprentissage.

Seamus et Dean s'étaient cotisés pour lui offrir une boîte de balles de Quiddich de première qualité. Pour finir, Dumbledore lui avait envoyé un joli carnet intime pour y écrire ses pensées et il était le seul à pouvoir l'ouvrir, ainsi qu'un livre rare de défense provenant de sa bibliothèque personnelle et un pendentif qui intrigua beaucoup Harry. C'était une petite orbe transparente où on pouvait voir des sortes de tourbillons de magie émeraude et doré et deux ailes dorées l'entouraient, pointant vers le haut, relié à une fine chaîne en or blanc. Il possédait un puissant charme qui protégeait le porteur. Il avait également accompagné les présents d'une lettre que Harry décida de lire lorsqu'il serait seul. À la fin, Harry pleurait à chaude larmes, enlaçant tout le monde et n'arrêtant pas de les remercier. Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans la même atmosphère tranquille et joyeuse. Ils firent quelques parties de Quiddich avec les nouvelles balles que Seamus et Dean avaient offertes à Harry, ils parlèrent aussi de leur entraînement, de Quiddich, etc. Harry appréciait vraiment de parler aussi librement avec ses amis sans avoir des soucis plein la tête. À cause de tout ce qu'il se passait tout le temps à Poudlard, c'était rare qu'ils discutent ensemble aussi gaiement, sans se préoccuper de rien d'autre. Vers 17 heure, ils reçurent tous leur liste de fourniture pour Poudlard et Ron et Harry furent surpris de l'épaisseur de leur enveloppe. Ron ouvrit la sienne en premier et eut une exclamation à la fois surprise et joyeuse en laissant tomber un badge dans le creux de sa main.

-J'y crois pas ! J'y crois pas, je suis capitaine ! Harry je suis capitaine ! Cria-t-il en serrant son ami dans ses bras, le faisant tourner dans les airs.

Harry éclata de rire.

-Je suis content pour toi Ron, tu feras un excellent capitaine j'en suis sûr !

Tout le monde félicita le grand rouquin qui brillait presque d'excitation.

-Je suis préfet ! S'exclama soudainement Neville.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui avec surprise, avant de lui répondre avec de grands sourires.

-C'est génial Nev' ! S'exclama Harry.

Le futur botaniste semblait perplexe et confus.

-Mais...Pourquoi ? Fut tout ce qu'il trouva à dire.

Harry s'approcha de lui et posa une main sur son épaule pour le faire relever la tête.

-Tu le mérites Nev'. Tu as eu de bonnes notes cette année, peut-être juste un peu moins en potion. Et même si tu es plutôt timide, tout le monde t'apprécie. Je pense que les professeurs ont estimé que ce serait une bonne occasion pour toi d'avoir un peu plus confiance en toi. Je suis absolument certain que tu feras un bon préfet, tu es vraiment doué avec les plus jeunes. Tu devrais l'annoncer à ta grand mère elle sera très fière.

-Merci Harry, dit Neville en l'enlaçant.

-Et toi Harry, qu'est-ce qu'il y a dans ta lettre ? Demanda Sirius.

Se rappelant qu'il avait lui aussi une lettre à ouvrir, Harry la décacheta pour voir qu'il y avait deux lettres et un badge. La première était la liste de fourniture et la deuxième une lettre de McGonnagal.

 _Mr Potter,_

 _J'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que vous avez été choisi pour être préfet en chef des Gryffondors. Vos excellentes notes et vos efforts que tous les professeurs ont loué durant l'année passée, ainsi que le fait d'être très apprécié par vos camarades vous ont permis d'être élu à l'unanimité par l'ensemble des professeurs. Nous comptons donc sur vous pour continuer sur ce chemin et remplir vos devoirs de préfet en chef. Je vous rappelle que ce poste est un honneur donné à un seul 7e année par maison et l'équipe professorale espère que vous vous en montrerez digne. Grâce à ce titre vous aurez le droit à la fin de vos études à Poudlard d'obtenir une lettre de recommandation signé par tous les professeurs pour votre futur formation, université ou emploi. Ce sera également consigné dans votre CV, ce qui est très apprécié pour votre futur. Cela permettra également d'obtenir une bourse. Je rappelle les devoirs des préfets en chef :_

 _-Réaliser des rondes le soir après le couvre-feu, vous changerez d'horaire chaque jours avec vos collègues préfet en chef. Les horaires sont : de 21 heure à 22 heure et de 22 heure à 23 heure, vous ferez donc une heure de ronde tous les deux jours._

 _-Aider et accompagner les plus jeunes avec leur devoirs ou s'ils ont un problème._

 _-Se comporter de la même façon avec chaque élève, peu importe leur maison. Être juste et impartial._

 _-Enlever des points aux élèves qui ne respectent pas le règlement, qui brutalisent ou malmènent d'autres élèves que ce soit verbalement ou physiquement, etc. Vous aurez aussi le droit de leur donner des retenus ou de les signaler à leur tête de maison ou au directeur. Bien sur, ce sera contrôlé afin qu'il n'y ait pas d'abus._

 _-Vous aurez également le droit de récompenser des élèves par des points à leur maison n'excédant pas les 10 points pour chaque élève et par semaine. Ce sera également contrôlé._

 _-Vous devez impérativement signaler si d'autres préfets ou préfets en chef abusent de leur position._

 _N'oubliez pas, le rôle des préfets est de faire régner l'ordre et la discipline au sein de l'école. Il y a un préfet en chef de 7e année dans chaque maison, puis 3 préfets par maison. Voici la liste décidé par les professeurs :_

 _-Préfet en chef de Serpentard : Draco Malfoy._

 _-Préfet en chef de Gryffondors : Harry Potter._

 _-Préfète en chef de Serdaigle : Padma Patil._

 _-Préfète en chef de Poufsouffle : Hannah Abbot._

 _-Préfets de Serpentard : Gemma Farley ( 6e année), Anthony Dauclair (5e année) et Stella Rondinberg ( 6e année)._

 _-Préfets de Gryffondors : Neville Londubat (7e année), Colin Crivey (6e année) et Loanna Stevenson ( 5e année)._

 _-Préfets de Serdaigle : Anthony Goldstein (6e année), Michael Corner (5e année) et Sylvia Ginger ( 5e année)._

 _-Préfets de Poufsouffle : Gabriel Truman (5e année), Zara Vali (6e année) et Caroline Strauss ( 6e année)._

 _Critères de sélection des préfets en chef et préfets : les élèves avec les meilleurs notes et avec le meilleur taux de respect et d'appréciation des autres élèves._

-Waouh, dit doucement Harry, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Sirius, qui avait lu par dessus son épaule, lui ébouriffa les cheveux avec un grand sourire.

-C'est génial Harry ! Être préfet en chef est un grand honneur ! Ça t'ouvrira pas mal de porte en sortant de Poudlard !

-C'est vrai, renchérit Remus. Lily était la préfète en chef des gryffondors et elle a obtenu une lettre de recommandation et une bourse pour entrer à la formation des langues de plomb. C'est extrêmement difficile d'y entrer sans lettre de recommandation.

Hermione, qui n'était pas loin d'eux, leur jeta un regard noir et courut se réfugier dans la maison.

-Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore ? Demanda Sirius.

-Elle voulait devenir préfète en chef et elle n'a même pas été réélue préfète, leur expliqua Ron.

-C'était à prévoir, intervint Dean. Elle nous a mené la vie dure cette année. Ce n'était que grâce à ses bonnes notes qu'elle avait été élue préfète de 6e année, mais son comportement horrible et beaucoup trop stricte et présomptueux a fais encore plus baisser l'estime des autres pour elle. Un préfet doit être apprécié et respecté en plus d'être sérieux et les professeurs ont dû enfin se rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas du tout aimé et qu'elle abusait clairement de sa position.

-Oui, soupira Ron. Je suis soulagé qu'elle ne le soit plus. T'imagines si elle aurait été préfète en chef ?

Ils durent réprimer un frisson devant l'horrible image mentale d'une Hermione les menaçant de leur coller une retenu s'ils ne finissaient pas leur devoirs dans la minute.

-Elle a ce qu'elle mérite, dit Remus en haussant les épaules. Par contre, je suis certain que tu feras un merveilleux préfet en chef Harry.

Le petit brun lui sourit.

-Merci Moony.

-C'est clair, tout le monde l'adore, s'exclama Ron. Enfin à part certain Serpentard dont je tairais les noms.

Ils rigolèrent, mais ça fit repenser à Harry sa seule nuit avec Draco. Il n'avait pas franchement l'air de le détester à ce moment là. Un frisson involontaire d'anticipation le traversa en pensant qu'en tant que préfets en chef ils allaient se voir plus souvent.

-Que de bonnes nouvelles aujourd'hui ! Dit Arthur en levant son verre. Aller, fêtons le statut de capitaine de Ron, celui de préfet de Neville et celui de préfet en chef de Harry !

Ils levèrent tous leur verre en riant.

To be continued...

 **Alors, alors ? Reviews please ?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Et voilà le chapitre 4 ! Et encore merci à tous pour vos encouragements et vos commentaires constructifs !**

 **Quelqu'un m'a écrit :** ** _  
_** _'Je veux dire au début Ry est remontré qu'on lui parle pas de son héritage et la façon que les adultes ont de le traiter et après paf après une petite discussion tout va bien dans le meilleur des monde...à part le fait qu'il soit remonté contre la miss je sais on se croirait dans le monde des bisounours ou tout est rose. Ok il n'a connus sa famille mais cette façon maladive de se faire aimer par les poils de carotte est un peu désespérant.'_ ** _  
_**

 **Je l'ai cité, car je pense que beaucoup de personnes peuvent partager cette opinion.**

 **Ma réponse est: ** Je suis assez d'accord en fait. Moi même j'adore les fics où Harry se détache des Weasley et ne fait plus tout ce qu'ils lui disent à la lettre, cependant ce n'est pas le sujet de cette histoire. Comme le titre le dit le sujet de ma fic est la ** famille de Harry** et dans une famille aimante, une vraie je veux dire, il y a toujours des hauts et des bas et même si Harry est mature il est tout de même en plein développement et c'est normal qu'il ne soit pas toujours d'accord avec sa famille. Et même si des explications ont apaisé tout ça, après tout mon Harry n'est pas rancunier, ça ne veut pas dire qu'il sera soumis à sa famille. Parce que ça a fait comprendre aux autres que c'est désormais **Harry qui prend les décisions pour lui-même** , ce qui n'empêche pas de recevoir des conseils évidemment. Donc oui, les Weasley sont bel et bien sa famille et leur relations reflètent donc ça, enfin j'essaie en tout cas ^^ **  
**

 **Voilà j'espère avoir été clair dans mes intentions et que ça ne vous décevra pas.**

 **Enfin Harry découvre son petit secret dans ce chapitre, bonne lecture !**

 **Harry's family chapitre 4**

Harry était dans la chambre de Ron, accroupi devant sa malle, et rangeait précautionneusement ses nouvelles affaires avec un sourire heureux. Ce n'était pas tant les cadeaux qui le comblait, même s'il les adorait. C'était plutôt le fait que sa famille et ses amis tiennent suffisamment à lui pour lui offrir quelque chose, lui donner de leur temps et de leur argent, qui le remplissait de bonheur. Bien sur, il aurait été autant heureux avec des cadeaux à cinq noises ou même des choses faites à la main, Harry se fichait bien du nombre de gallions qu'ils dépensaient pour lui. Et cette journée avait été incroyable. Elle faisait désormais partie de son top 10 des meilleurs moments de sa vie. Le premier, chronologiquement parlant, était la fois où il avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, le second était quand il avait été pour la première fois au chemin de traverse, le troisième quand Hagrid lui avait offert Hedwige, le quatrième sa découverte de Poudlard, le cinquième son admission dans l'équipe de Quiddich suivis de la fois où les hiboux lui avaient délivré son premier balai, présent du professeur Ennéagonal, le sixième sa première visite au terrier, le septième sa rencontre avec son parrain et lorsque celui-ci avait partagé son envie de vivre avec lui même si au final ça ne s'était pas fais, le huitième son parrain qui lui avait offert son éclair de feu, le neuvième sa découverte du grimoire et de son désir de devenir médicomage, et enfin le dixième était aujourd'hui, son premier anniversaire fêté avec sa famille et ses amis. Et il était tellement heureux que son cœur semblait vouloir sortir de sa cage thoracique, même le comportement d'Hermione ne ternissait pas ce sentiment exaltant. Il mit son nouveau collier autour de son cou, l'orbe étincelant pendant une seconde, le reconnaissant comme son porteur à protéger, puis il déplia la lettre que lui avait envoyé son directeur.

 _Cher Harry,_

 _Tout d'abord, je te souhaite un joyeux 17e anniversaire, en espérant que tes cadeaux te plairont. Tu dois certainement être en train de t'amuser avec tes amis au terrier pendant que mon hiboux vole à tir d'aile jusqu'à toi. Je te souhaites tout le bonheur du monde, tu le mérites. J'ai vu ton bulletin scolaire Harry et je tiens à te dire que je suis fier de toi. Je sais que ce n'est pas évident de maintenir un bon niveau scolaire avec toutes les épreuves que tu dois traverser en permanence et ça ne fait que redoubler l'estime que j'ai pour toi. Même si je ne le montre pas, je n'ai cessé de garder un œil sur toi à Poudlard quand je le pouvais et j'ai très bien remarqué tous les efforts que tu réalises depuis deux ans. En cinquième et sixième année, les professeurs avaient appuyés ta candidature pour être préfet et je l'ai refusé parce que je pensais que tu avais déjà assez de responsabilités sur les épaules. Je voulais que tu te sentes plus libre, que tu puisses toi aussi t'amuser comme n'importe quel élève, toi qui déjà déteste ta célébrité en tant que « survivant ». Mais je n'aurais pas dû, tu m'as prouvé que j'avais tort, que tu étais fort. Je t'ai privé de ça et j'en suis désolé. C'est pourquoi j'ai accepté de t'élire comme préfet en chef, d'abord parce que tu le mérites, puis c'était peut-être aussi une façon pour moi de m'excuser. J'ai tellement d'excuses à te faire Harry. J'ai fais tellement d'erreurs avec toi et je sais que la sénilité n'excuse pas tout. Sans vraiment le vouloir, sans vraiment en avoir conscience je t'ai traité comme un pion dans l'échiquier de la guerre. J'ai tellement été obnubilé par ma peur de refaire les mêmes erreurs encore et encore que sans m'en rendre compte je les ais répété avec toi. Je n'ai rien fais pour Tom alors que j'en avais peut-être les moyens._

 _Mais ce n'est pas tout. Peu de gens sont au courant, mais Gellert Grindelwald et moi étions amis avant qu'il ne tourne noir. À vrai dire, nous étions plus que ça. Il était mon amant, l'amour de ma vie que j'ai dû combattre et emprisonné à vie. Ça m'a brisé le cœur, je n'ai plus jamais été le même après ça. Toute ma vie j'aurai enchaîné les erreurs dans mon but de combattre les ténèbres pour le plus grand bien. Et ça plus que tout, c'est toi qui me l'a fais comprendre. Toi, le garçon si doux, si aimable et attentionné qui ne m'a jamais hurlé dessus, qui ne m'a jamais renvoyé mes erreurs en pleine figure, alors même que je prenais des décisions injustes pour toi. Comme te renvoyer chaque été chez tes moldus alors que tu ne le voulais pas. J'étais si aveuglé par l'idée de te garder en sécurité et loin du monde magique qui peut parfois être cruel et injuste que je n'ai pas compris que moi-même j'étais cruel et injuste envers toi. Mais malgré tout ça, tu as recollé mon cœur en lambeaux, toi celui que je considère comme mon petit-fils. Je sais que je n'ai aucun droit de t'appeler ainsi après tout ce que je t'ai fais, tout ce que je t'ai caché, mais saches simplement que je t'aime Harry. Il y a encore une chose que je ne t'ai pas dites et que je te dirais la prochaine fois qu'on se verra. Je travaille dessus en ce moment, donc je ne suis pas certain qu'on se reverra avant la rentrée. Je suis un vieil homme qui aurait sans doute dû prendre sa retraite il y a longtemps, mais j'espère que tu ne nourriras pas de haine envers moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Le collier que je t'offre est un puissant charme protecteur, il peut absorber certains sorts et ériger un bouclier si son porteur est en danger. C'est un vieil artefact alors prends-en bien soin, il te protégera. Je me suis dis aussi qu'un carnet pour rédiger tes pensées ou quoi que ce soit d'autres ne ferait pas de mal, de plus je l'ai trouvé vraiment beau lorsque je l'ai vu dans un magasin du chemin de traverse. Je ne sais pas si tu me pardonneras toutes mes erreurs, mais saches que désormais je ne m'immiscerais plus dans ta vie, tu es libre de tes choix et maintenant que tu es majeur je regrette de ne pas m'en être rendu compte plus tôt. Je te laisserai mener ta vie comme tu le souhaites, même avec la guerre. Encore une fois, je suis désolé. Bref, je te laisse pour le moment et encore un joyeux anniversaire._

 _Albus._

Des gouttes d'eau salé vinrent mouillé le parchemin alors que Harry éclatait en sanglot. Il mit la main devant sa bouche dans l'espoir de les étouffer, mais rien à faire, il ne pouvait s'arrêter de pleurer. Ce serait mentir que de dire qu'il n'en avait pas voulu à son directeur toutes ces années, c'est pourquoi ça le touchait d'autant plus. Il avait attendu ces mots depuis si longtemps que maintenant qu'il les avait obtenu il ne savait plus quoi faire. Devait-il lui pardonner ou non ? La prochaine fois qu'il le verrait, devait-il lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur ou non ? De plus, l'histoire d'amour tragique de son directeur le rendait vraiment triste. Il pouvait comprendre que ça l'avait à jamais changé, brisant quelque chose en lui. Et dire que c'était grâce à lui que son cœur s'était réparé, qu'il le considérait comme son petit fils...Il avait un tourbillon de sentiment différents qui se déchaînait en lui et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il était à la fois heureux, soulagé, en colère et infiniment triste. Il allait jeter un sort de silence sur la chambre pour ne pas alerter les autres de ses pleurs, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Arthur.

-Harry, on...Harry?!

Le rouquin se précipita vers son fils de cœur et celui-ci se jeta dans ses bras, laissant libre cours à ses sanglots et s'accrochant désespérément au tee-shirt de son père adoptif de cœur. Arthur le serra contre lui, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude, puis avisa le parchemin sur le sol. Il le prit et le parcourut un instant des yeux avant de soupirer, ses yeux azurs se teintant de tristesse. Assis inconfortablement sur le sol il ne fit que tenir l'adolescent contre lui, le laissant évacuer ses sentiments trop pesant. Il lui caressa simplement les cheveux en lui murmurant des mots de réconforts, jusqu'à ce que, 15 minutes plus tard, il se calme enfin. La tête dans le creux du cou de l'adulte, Harry renifla faiblement.

-Ça va un peu mieux Harry ? Demanda doucement le père de famille.

Harry hocha la tête, mais ne bougea pas.

-On était sur le point de regarder un film moldu dans le salon, tu veux te joindre à nous ? Ça te changera un peu les idées pour ce soir.

Harry acquiesça et se leva, mais glissa sa main dans celle plus grande du roux qui sentit son cœur se serrer d'affection et de tendresse. Harry était une personne si magnifiquement complexe, pouvant à la fois faire preuve d'une force immense, d'une grande confiance en soi et d'une imposante autonomie, mais aussi d'une infinie recherche d'amour et de tendresse enfantine. Et Arthur adorait ces deux côtés de sa personnalité, pour lui ça le rendait juste plus unique et il était plus que ravi de lui donner toute la tendresse qu'il voulait. Ils descendirent au rez de chaussée et Arthur le prit sur ses genoux en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil sous les regards surpris des autres. Harry se blottit contre son torse et Sirius lança le film sans un mot. Comme Arthur l'avait dit, le film, fast and furious 1, lui changea les idées et il ne repensa plus de la soirée à la lettre de son directeur. Cette nuit-là, Harry se réveilla par intermittence à cause de ses cauchemars. Il avait de vagues visions montrant Voldemort, mais lorsqu'il se réveillait il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il s'y passait. Grâce à son dur entraînement à l'occlumencie, Harry pouvait sans trop de problèmes fermer son esprit pendant la journée, mais parfois la nuit ou lorsqu'il était instable émotionnellement son bouclier s'affaiblissait et sa connexion avec le mage noir se rouvrait. Ça faisait longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé, presque un an et ça ne fit que déclencher des nausées encore plus fortes et longues que d'habitude. Il finit donc la tête penchée au-dessus des toilettes une bonne partie de la nuit et du matin. Pendant la matinée, ils se préparèrent tous gaiement, sauf Hermione qui était toujours aussi maussade à cause de sa dispute avec Harry, de son entraînement qu'elle avait définitivement sous-estimé et de son poste de préfète qui lui avait été enlevé. De plus, tout le monde l'ignorait, même les adultes avec qui elle s'entendait bien en temps normal et ça plombait encore plus son moral. Harry avait bien remarqué sa mine sombre et même s'il était un peu triste pour elle, tant qu'elle ne leur ferait pas d'excuses et qu'elle ne promettait pas de réviser son comportement il ne ferait aucun pas vers elle.

Après le repas du midi, ils se rendirent tous à Grimmault par cheminette et l'entraînement recommença encore plus durement que les 3 semaines passées. Heureusement, il y avait assez de chambres en état pour que Harry en ait une à lui tout seul avec une salle de bain attenante. Ainsi, il ne risquait plus de déranger qui que ce soit avec ses nausées matinales qui ne le laissaient toujours pas tranquilles et ainsi son stress d'être découvert ne le hantait plus. Une autre semaine passa à toute vitesse entre ses nausées, ses constipations et ses vertiges qui le prenaient lorsqu'il faisait un peu trop d'efforts lors de ses entraînements. Il commençait vraiment à être effrayé maintenant, mais il n'avait pas le temps pendant la journée pour faire des recherches et le soir il était bien trop crevé pour ouvrir ses livres. Cette semaine là, Harry rêva beaucoup de son beau amant blond, parfois partageant simplement un moment de tendresse et parfois un instant plus...chaud. Dans ces cas-là il se réveillait quasiment toujours avec une belle érection et il remerciait Sirius de lui avoir proposé d'avoir sa propre chambre au lieu d'en partager une avec Ron. Il ne pensait pas être amoureux de Draco ou peut-être qu'il avait juste un petit béguin pour lui, il ne savait pas trop. Tout ce qu'il savait c'était que d'une certaine façon le serpentard lui manquait, son corps appelait désespérément ses caresses et ses baisers, alors que son cœur se languissait de sa présence paradoxalement rassurante. La Grande-Bretagne entière connaissait l'inimité qui les unissait, mais pourtant, à chaque fois que Harry se retrouvait dans la même pièce que le blond il avait ce sentiment étrange de sécurité qui le prenait, même s'il l'avait ignoré jusque là. Ce n'était pas normal de se sentir en sécurité avec son ennemi d'école qui lui envoyait des piques sarcastiques et lui faisait des crasses. Même si, pendant l'année qui venait de se passer, ils ne s'étaient pas cherché de noises, juste quelques piques de temps à autres. Ils avaient grandis, ils mûrissaient et pourtant ils n'arrivaient pas à s'ignorer. Ils avaient essayé, mais au final ça s'était fini en couchant ensemble...Il rougit légèrement en y repensant, ça avait été fantastique. Non, il ne savait pas s'il était amoureux de lui, mais en tout cas il lui manquait ça s'était certain.

Une autre semaine passa sur le même schéma. C'était désormais devenu la routine pour Harry de se réveiller en faisant un cauchemars horrible sur Voldemort ou alors un rêve érotique avec Draco, puis d'aller se vider l'estomac dans les toilettes, de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner avec tout le monde, d'aller se préparer et ensuite de s'entraîner dans la grande salle au sous sol ou dans le jardin, puis de finir par s'effondrer de fatigue le soir dans son lit douillet. Par contre, des maux de tête avaient fait leur apparition, ce qui était très gênant pour se concentrer, d'autant plus que la douleur venait de sa cicatrice. Ça prouvait que Voldemort retrouvait de plus en plus ses forces après sa résurrection qui l'avait laissé très affaiblis et la débâcle du ministère l'année dernière où le mage noir avait voulu le posséder, mais où Harry l'avait violemment repoussé avec toute sa puissance. Il ne restait donc plus que deux semaines avant la rentrée et l'entraînement de tout le monde avançait bien. Harry prévoyait de finir sa transformation animagus dans les jours à venir, peut-être la semaine prochaine et désormais il ne se servait de sa baguette uniquement pour les sorts vraiment puissants. Il s'était aussi beaucoup amélioré en combat en situation réelle et battait toujours Bill, sauf quand celui-ci arrivait à le prendre par surprise, ce qui devenait de plus en plus rare. Il battait systématiquement tous les plus jeunes et même Arthur, Charlie et Molly ne faisaient plus le poids contre lui. Les seuls contre qui il avait du mal étaient Sirius et Remus, même s'il gagnait quelques fois grâce à la magie sans baguette. Étonnamment, c'est Ron qui progressait le plus vite parmi les autres jeunes dans sa transformation animagus et pour les informulés. Il battait également Fred, George, Ginny, Hermione, Luna, Seamus et Dean presque à chaque fois. Par contre il avait plus de mal avec Neville qui surpris tout le monde avec sa ténacité et sa souplesse au combat. Hermione s'était amélioré également, mais elle avait dû abandonné sa transformation en animagus, ce qui l'avait fait enrager. Seamus et Dean n'étaient pas non plus doué pour ça, mais Neville avait passé sa visualisation avec brio ce qui lui avait montré qu'il était un aigle, l'être majestueux, observateur et en quête d'envol, d'autonomie qu'il était à l'intérieur de lui. Luna elle, était un hérisson trop mignon. Malgré tous les efforts et le sérieux qu'ils devaient déployer ils s'amusaient aussi beaucoup et le samedi soir ils avaient pris l'habitude de faire une soirée jeux et rigolade pour se détendre et profiter d'être ensemble loin de la guerre et de l'école, même Hermione les rejoignait parfois. Harry était satisfait de ne plus avoir de soucis avec la jeune fille qui contrôlait maintenant mieux sa jalousie et sa prétention. Ils ne seraient sans doute plus jamais autant proches qu'avant, mais ça ne gênait pas tellement le petit brun.

Ce fut le dimanche de la deuxième semaine d'août que Harry découvrit que sa vie allait prendre une tournure démentielle. Il était dans sa chambre avec un livre sur les genoux, ne s'étant pas sentis très bien durant l'entraînement alors il était monté se reposer, lorsqu'un paragraphe de son vieux grimoire l'interpella :

 _Les grossesses masculines durent plus longtemps que celles féminines, environ 10 à 11 mois. Cela s'explique par le besoin plus important en magie du porteur puisqu'il n'a pas les organes naturels pour porter un bébé et également par le développement plus lent du fœtus. Ces grossesses miracles pour les couples homosexuels ne peuvent être réalisée que par deux hommes bien plus puissants que la moyenne ou alors si l'un deux, le porteur, a un niveau magique de plus de 4 000 points._

 _Rappel : un sorcier lambda possède environ 2 000 points de puissance magique, les plus puissants aurors en ayant 2 650 au maximum de ce qui a été répertorié dans l'histoire de la police magique. Des études effectuées ont montré que les nés de moldus mâles ne pouvaient porter d'enfant à cause d'un soucis génétique qui se trouve dans le sang et non dans la magie. Un sang-mêlé descendant d'une longue lignée de sang magique s'il est très puissant peut porter sans problème un enfant._

 _Une grossesse masculine est également plus irrégulière et demande un suivis médical constant. Le risque de fausse couche dans les 4 premiers mois est plus important pour un homme que pour une femme, de ce fait le porteur doit se montrer prudent. Pour assurer la bonne santé de son futur bébé il doit manger une nourriture saine et équilibrée avec beaucoup de protéines, de calcium et de vitamines. Le fer est aussi très important. Il doit également concentrer sa magie dans son ventre et donc la fatigue magique est dangereuse pour le bébé, dans ce cas il y a de gros risques de fausses couches. Le Quiddich est à proscrire en raison de sa dangerosité et du fait qu'après le 4e mois le bébé ressent plus le stress et n'apprécie que très peu la vitesse ou de se sentir décollé de la terre ferme. Par contre la natation et les longs bains sont les bienvenus. Au moindre choc que le porteur subis, que ce soit émotionnel ou physique il est urgent d'immédiatement se rendre à l'hôpital. Le danger se calme après le 4e mois lorsque le risque de fausses couches diminuent drastiquement, mais à la moindre secousse trop violente, au moindre choc ou coup, notamment sur le ventre ou dans le dos, le porteur doit également se rendre immédiatement à l'hôpital et ce durant toute la durée de la grossesse. Cela dépend des gens, mais en général les symptômes arrivent dès le 1e ou le deuxième mois. Les symptômes de début de grossesse sont : des nausées matinales, des constipations, de la fatigue, des vertiges, des palpitations, des seins qui se tendent et deviennent plus sensibles (même les hommes peuvent allaiter grâce à une poche pour contenir du lait très discrète qui se forme pendant la grossesse) et un appétit plus grand puisque le porteur mange désormais pour deux, mais il faut faire attention de ne pas trop se goinfrer._

 _Le bébé ne se développe bien entendu pas dans le vagin, mais dans une poche membraneuse crée par la magie qui fonctionne comme un vagin, ce qui empêche tout avortement. De part la rareté de ces grossesses, les recherches ne sont pas très poussées et chaque individus peut réagir différemment, c'est pourquoi un suivis médical rigoureux est très recommandé..._

Tout le sang quitta le visage de Harry et ses battements de cœur résonnèrent à ses tempes. Il fixa son grimoire ouvert pendant de longues minutes, l'esprit totalement blanc. C'était...impossible, n'est-ce pas ?...N'est-ce pas ? Il jeta le bouquin sur le matelas et se précipita devant son miroir à pied. Le teint aussi blanc qu'un cachet d'aspirine, il releva son tee-shirt et se mit de profil. Et là il le vit. Son cœur rata un battement devant la petite bosse qui gonflait son ventre, semblant le narguer. Il n'avait pas remarqué jusque là, elle était tellement ténue, mais elle était bien là et il n'y avait plus aucun moyen de l'ignorer désormais. Le cœur redémarrant pour prendre un rythme soutenu, pareil aux ailes des colibris, il fit quelques pas en arrière et s'assit lourdement sur son lit, son tee-shirt reprenant sa place sur son abdomen et les yeux dans le vide. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, il ne pouvait pas y croire. Tel un zombi, il reprit son bouquin et chercha un sort de diagnostique. Puis il attrapa sa baguette et la pointa sur son ventre. Il regarda dans un état second comment une jolie lumière blanche entoura son ventre. Il était enceint...Il reposa lentement sa baguette et fixa le vide. Il était enceint...Cette phrase n'arrêtait pas de tourner dans son esprit. Il était enceint...Puis sans prévenir, il se recroquevilla et éclata en sanglot. Il posa une main devant sa bouche. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, ni quoi ressentir. Une partie de lui était heureuse et voulait aller annoncer la bonne nouvelle à tout le monde.

Mais une autre, plus présente en ce moment, était absolument paniquée. La situation était si compliquée...Il n'avait que tout juste 17 ans, il était encore à l'école. Sans parler qu'ils étaient en guerre et que c'était à lui de mettre fin aux jours du mage noir comme la prophétie le disait. Et...Et l'autre père était Draco Malfoy. Draco Malfoy bon sang ! Ils n'avaient couché ensemble qu'une fois, ils n'étaient même pas amis au contraire ! Et le blond était un sang-pur venant d'une grande et ancienne famille qui n'acceptait pas les bâtards, soit les enfants hors mariage. Qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire ? Et en plus, cette grossesse remettait en cause ses projets d'avenirs. Il ne pourrait pas aller à l'université avec un bébé...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il allait faire par Merlin ?! Cela lui prit pratiquement une heure pour se calmer suffisamment afin de recommencer à réfléchir. Pris d'une impulsion il écrivit un rapide mot à Remus pour lui demander de monter le voir et fis s'envoler la note. Pendant les quelques minutes qu'il attendit il se posta encore une fois devant le miroir et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il ne sentait rien, le bébé n'étant pas assez développé, mais à l'idée qu'il y avait une petite vie qui poussait dans son ventre, un sourire apparu lentement sur ses lèvres. Il allait être père ! Ou...maman ? Comment son enfant allait l'appeler puisque c'était lui qui l'avait porté ? Au son de pas précipités dans les escaliers, il rabaissa son haut et se rassit. Remus ouvrit la porte à la volée.

-Harry ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Demanda le loup-garou avec inquiétude en voyant les yeux rougis.

-Oui, tu peux fermer la porte s'il te plaît ?

Remus obéit, les sourcils froncés. Harry jeta un rapide sort de silence autour de sa chambre, si discrètement que son oncle de cœur ne le remarqua pas. Il tapota la place à côté de lui et Remus s'y assit.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Le jeune adulte lui prit la main et souffla un grand coup pour se donner du courage. Heureusement, après sa crise de larme de presque une heure il était plus calme maintenant.

-Remus, je viens de découvrir quelque chose d'incroyable. Ne t'emporte pas et ne t'énerve pas, d'accord ? Je sais que la situation est compliquée, mais c'est fondamentalement une bonne nouvelle.

-Harry tu me fais peur là, dis moi.

-Moony, je suis enceint, dit-il d'une traite.

Il observa attentivement comment les yeux ambre semblaient vouloir sortir de leurs orbites et comment la main de Remus se resserra sur la sienne. Il resta silencieux quelques minutes qui parurent une éternité pour Harry, semblant stupéfixé.

-Que...Fit-il finalement. Par Merlin, c'était pour ça !

-Pour ça ? Demanda curieusement Harry devant le comportement étrange de son oncle.

-Tu sentais différemment depuis qu'on est venu te chercher chez ta tante. C'était si subtil que je m'y suis rapidement habitué et que j'ai oublié. Merlin, Harry ! C'est...C'est...Bégaya Remus, choqué en fixant le ventre du plus jeune.

Harry fronça les sourcils d'inquiétude.

-Moony ?

Sa voix le fit revenir sur terre et les yeux ambres s'embuèrent.

-Oh Harry, tu attends un petit louveteau !

Harry soupira de soulagement face à sa réaction heureuse et émue et lui sourit. Il était ravi qu'il le prenne comme ça au lieu de lui hurler dessus comme il l'avait d'abord pensé.

-Mais...Mais comment ?

Devant le regard torve de son filleul de cœur il leva les yeux au ciel.

-Ahah, très drôle mini cornedrue, je sais comment on fait les bébés merci bien. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je ne savais pas que tu avais un petit-ami.

Harry prit une teinte coquelicot et détourna le regard, gêné.

-C'est...C'est que j'en ai pas. Mon dernier petit ami remonte à trop longtemps pour que ce soit lui le père. Je...J'ai couché avec un garçon un peu avant les vacances...C'est arrivé un peu par accident à vrai dire et on ne l'a fait qu'une fois.

-Oh...Eh bien, je ne savais même pas que tu avais déjà eu un petit copain avant...Tenta Remus, un peu déstabilisé.

-J'en ai eu deux, un en quatrième et un autre en cinquième année.

-Et...Qui étaient-ce ? Demanda le loup-garou en voyant que Harry repoussait le passage sur le père.

L'expression du petit brun s'assombrit.

-Cédric Diggory et Olivier Dubois, mon ancien capitaine.

Remus écarquilla les yeux.

-C...Cédric Diggory ? C'est pour ça que tu étais si affecté par sa mort, en plus de l'avoir vu se faire assassiner devant toi je veux dire.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Personne n'est au courant. Cédric ne voulait pas que son père l'apprenne avant d'être prêt à lui dire qu'il aimait les garçons. Son père n'était pas très fan des homosexuels on va dire. On a passé plusieurs mois ensemble, mais on a pas couché ensemble. Il voulait le faire après le tournoi, loin du stress et que ça soit spécial, moi je m'en fichais un peu, mais je voulais lui faire plaisir. On a jamais eu l'occasion de le faire cependant.

Il avait les yeux embués, c'était toujours aussi douloureux d'y repenser. Il continua, se libérant d'un poids qu'il n'avait jamais partagé avec personne.

-Il était mon premier amour. Comme on dit les premiers ne durent jamais, rit-il amèrement. Puis en cinquième année j'ai trouvé du réconfort dans les bras d'Olivier. Il a été mon premier amant. On savait qu'on ne finirait pas notre vie ensemble, nous n'étions pas amoureux, mais on s'aimait quand même, on était bien tous les deux. À la fin de ma cinquième année (c'est pas grave si la chronologie ne correspond pas j'ai même pas vérifié) il est partis de Poudlard et on a rompu, mais on est resté bon amis, on se donne souvent des nouvelles. Pour ce qui est du père...Hésita Harry. Je ne préfère pas le dire avant de lui avoir annoncer la nouvelle. Dans l'ordre logique des choses il aurait déjà dû être le premier à l'apprendre, mais il reste encore deux semaines de vacances et je ne me voyais pas traverser ça seul et vous le cacher.

Remus lui serra la main.

-Tu as bien fais Harry et je respecterais ton choix, mais dès que tu lui diras, s'il te plaît, tiens moi au courant.

Harry hocha la tête en souriant.

-Tu vas le dire à Sirius et aux autres ?

Harry grimaça.

-Je...J'ai peur de leur réaction. Je te l'ai dis à toi en premier parce que je savais que la tienne serait plus calme et posée.

-Je comprend, mais même s'ils auront sûrement peur pour toi compte tenu de la situation, ils ne réagiront pas mal j'en suis persuadé. Être enceint est une bénédiction dans notre monde, même si certaines familles ancienne réprouvent les enfants hors mariage. Une bénédiction Harry, et encore plus une grossesse masculine qui est rare et difficile, le monde magique te félicitera plus qu'autre chose. Une fois la nouvelle annoncée au monde, tu peux être sûr que tu recevras plein de cadeaux de félicitation. Des médicomages obstétriciens vont vouloir venir t'examiner des quatre coins du monde tellement c'est rare. Je crois que la dernière c'était il y a plus d'un siècle.

-Génial, maugréa Harry, faisant rire Remus.

-Mais il faut que tu leur dises rapidement, peut-être pas à tout le monde tout de suite, mais au moins à Sirius, il faut que tu te fasses examiner par un professionnel. Tu es déjà à quoi ? Deux mois ? Deux mois et demi ?

-Deux mois et demi. Oui tu as raison, les 4 premiers mois sont risqués. Je ne peux pas perdre mon bébé Moony, dit le brun avec détermination en posant une main protectrice que sa petite bosse.

Après un instant d'hésitation, Remus demanda :

-Je peux ?

Harry acquiesça en souriant et guida la main de son oncle jusqu'à son ventre.

-On sent une petite bosse quand même, rit Moony.

Le sourire de Harry s'agrandit.

-Oui. Je suis tellement heureux Moony, même si la situation me panique, c'est un petit miracle. Mon miracle.

Le loup-garou acquiesça, lui aussi heureux et fier de son neveu de cœur. Il retira doucement sa main et reprit un ton plus sérieux.

-Et tu penses que l'autre père réagira comment ?

Harry grimaça.

-Je ne sais pas du tout. Le problème est que sa famille est très portée sur les traditions donc un bébé hors mariage, c'est...

-Je vois, dit Remus en fronçant les sourcils, cataloguant déjà les familles traditionalistes dans sa tête.

Se pouvait-il que l'autre père soit un serpentard ? C'était possible, mais ce serait surprenant en connaissant l'inimité entre serpentard et gryffondors. Mais Harry avait dit que ça s'était fait un peu par accident, alors c'était envisageable.

-Bon, après le dîner je le dirais à Sirius et Arthur.

Remus acquiesça.

-Ça va bien se passer Harry, tu verras. Et on sera tous là pour t'aider dans ta grossesse et quand l'enfant naîtra.

-Merci Moony.

Ils se serrèrent dans les bras, puis Harry lui montra son grimoire qui relatait toutes les étapes de la grossesse semaine par semaine. Ils ne redescendirent qu'au dîner que Kreatur prépara, Molly étant occupé toute le journée à superviser les entraînements.

To be continued...

 **Alors, alors ? Reviews please ? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

Je suis absolument **MORTIFIEE !  
** **J'ai dis VAGIN au lieu d'UTERUS !  
**

 **Honte à moi !**

 **Je sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé dans mon cerveau, j'ai été distraite et je me suis trompé de mot. J'implore votre pardon pour cette faute grave, surtout en sachant que je suis moi-même une fille !**

Bref, j'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop et que vous apprécierez ce 5e chapitre. Encore une fois, j'ai été ravi de tous vos commentaires et de voir le nombre de vues, de follows et de favorites, je suis touché et enthousiasmé que mon histoire vous plaise !

Bisous à tous :)

 **Harry's family chapitre 5**

Après le dîner que Harry passa plus tendu que la normale, il vint voir Sirius, Arthur et Remus qui discutaient sur un coin de la table, les autres étant partis à l'étage.

-Hum, est-ce que vous pouvez venir dans ma chambre un moment tous les trois ?

Sirius et Arthur froncèrent les sourcils en acquiesçant, alors que Remus lui envoyait un sourire encourageant. Ils le suivirent dans sa chambre et Harry y plaça un autre sort de silence au cas où il y aurait des cris.

-De quoi voulais-tu nous parler Harry ? Demanda Sirius, un peu inquiet.

Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de son filleul de les prendre à part comme ça, ce qu'il devait leur dire devait être important.

-Hum...Vous feriez mieux de vous asseoir.

De plus en plus intrigués et inquiets ils s'assirent dans le coin fauteuils de la chambre à côté d'une bibliothèque, Remus restant debout pour épauler le petit brun qui semblait rassembler tout son courage.

-Voilà, hum...Tout à l'heure je suis tombé sur un passage de mon livre de médicomagie qui m'a interpellé. Hum...ça parlait des grossesses masculines et comme je vomis tous les matins depuis 5 semaines et que j'ai d'autres symptômes je me suis lancé un sort de diagnostique et...et...Je suis enceint.

-Quoi ?! S'exclama aussitôt Sirius, plus abasourdis qu'en colère, alors que Arthur le regardait avec des yeux ronds.

-Mais...comment ? Demanda pitoyablement son parrain.

Harry leur expliqua donc tout ce qu'il avait déjà dit à Remus, en omettant le nom de l'autre père, et à la fin ils étaient estomaqués.

-Waouh...Dit Arthur.

-Je sais que la situation est compliquée.

Un petit silence s'installa avant que Sirius ne relève la tête.

-Est-ce que tu peux avorter ?

Harry, Arthur et Remus écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Non ! Cria Harry en reculant, une main protectrice sur le ventre.

Que son parrain lui suggère une telle chose lui déchirait le cœur. Sirius écarquilla les yeux à sa réaction et se leva.

-Non, euh...Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens là, c'était juste pour savoir au cas où tu ne voudrais pas le garder. Je me suis juste mal exprimé, désolé. Mais vu ta réaction je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire. Ne t'inquiètes pas Harry, si tu veux le garder je suis de tout cœur avec toi et je t'aiderai de mon mieux. Même si tu veux le faire adopter. Je supporterai ta décision.

Harry soupira de soulagement, comme les deux autres.

-Non je ne veux pas le faire adopter, c'est mon bébé. Et non, de toute façon l'avortement n'est pas possible pour une grossesse mâle, ça tue le porteur dans 99 % des cas.

-D'accord, alors on sera là. Si ça te rend heureux alors je le suis aussi, dit Sirius en lui souriant, puis il prit un air rêveur. Mini cornedrue attend un mini mini cornedrue.

Ils rirent, puis Arthur se leva à son tour et posa sa main sur l'épaule du plus jeune.

-Je suis content pour toi Harry. Même si c'est vrai que la situation est compliquée c'est une merveilleuse nouvelle et tu ne seras pas seul, jamais.

Les larmes aux yeux Harry enlaça les trois hommes.

-Tu vas le dire aux autres ? Ils pourront t'aider à Poudlard quand nous ne serons pas là, dit Sirius.

-Je vais attendre quelques jours, le temps de m'habituer à l'idée, ça ne fait que quelques heures que je l'ai découvert. Mais demain, est-ce que vous pourrez m'accompagner à l'hôpital ? Tous les trois ?

-Bien sur Harry, j'en serai très heureux, répondit Arthur d'une voix douce.

Les deux autres acquiescèrent avec de grands sourires, puis le rouquin continua d'une voix rêveuse et excité.

-Ah, et dire que c'est toi qui me donnera mon premier petit enfant. Je pensais que ce serait Bill comme c'est le plus vieux et Charlie est bien trop obnubilé par ses dragons pour trouver quelqu'un.

Harry lui fit un sourire lumineux, heureux que Arthur se considère comme le grand père de son enfant.

-Et...pour l'autre père, tu comptes lui dire quand ? Demanda avec hésitation Sirius.

-Dès la première semaine de la rentrée. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment il va réagir, mais il a le droit de savoir.

Ils hochèrent la tête, puis le laissèrent se reposer. Harry ne trouva pas le sommeil tout de suite, trop heureux et excité, sa main caressant longuement son ventre. Il était déjà bien plus soulagé de l'avoir avouer aux trois adultes les plus importants de sa vie et il ne pouvait attendre de se rendre à l'hôpital pour voir si tout allait bien. Ça le stressait de devoir le dire aux autres. Molly aurait certainement une réaction excessive qui la caractérisait, mais serait heureuse pour lui il en était sûr. Après tout, elle adorait les enfants et voir sa famille s'agrandir. Pour Ron et Bill il savait qu'ils le soutiendraient, mais il ne savait pas trop s'ils en seraient heureux. Neville le serait assurément et Dean et Seamus là il n'en savait vraiment rien. Ginny, à cause de son béguin pour lui, serait sûrement celle qui serait la plus effondrée et Hermione étant Hermione il pouvait s'attendre à des commentaires pas très agréables. Mais même ce stress ne pouvait ternir sa joie. Il ne savait pas ce que demain sera fait, ni comment il allait faire avec la guerre et son futur, mais pour l'instant il s'en fichait. Tout ce qui lui importait était la vie qui grandissait dans son ventre. Le lendemain ils dirent aux autres qu'ils avaient une course à faire à l'extérieur et même si Molly leur dit que ce n'était peut-être pas prudent elle les laissa tout de même partir. Hermione voulut savoir où ils allaient, mais Sirius lui dit juste que ce n'était pas ses affaires, ce que évidemment la jeune fille prit mal. Sirius, étant un évadé, dû changer un peu son apparence, ils ne le firent pas à Harry, ne sachant pas comment de tels sorts pourraient affecter sa grossesse. Ils utilisèrent la cheminette de la bibliothèque à l'étage pour que personne ne sache leur destination et Sirius dût réceptionner en riant un Harry un peu vert qui trébucha hors de l'âtre. Sa haine des transports magiques et sa maladresse les faisaient bien rire, mais ils s'arrêtèrent immédiatement en le voyant vomir son petit-déjeuner à même le sol.

-Harry, ça va ? Demanda doucement Remus en caressant le dos du petit brun à quatre pattes.

Le jeune adulte acquiesça et se releva alors qu'une infirmière accourait vers eux.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas ça arrive tout le temps, dit-elle en nettoyant le sol d'un coup de baguette. Voulez-vous un verre d'eau ?

-Oui, je veux bien merci.

Elle se statufia en reconnaissant le célèbre survivant qui re cacha sa cicatrice derrière sa mèche, mais son professionnalisme reprit le dessus et elle lui apporta de quoi le soulager.

-Vous avez un rendez-vous ?

-Non, nous sommes là pour une consultation. À la section obstétrique, chuchota Remus, lui faisant bien comprendre que la raison de leur venue devait rester secrète.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, puis hocha la tête avec beaucoup de sérieux.

-Suivez moi je vous prie.

Elle les guida vers un ascenseur qui les mena à l'étage 2 et elle alla les introduire à une femme derrière un guichet. Elle murmura pour que personne ne puisse entendre :

-Un jeune homme est là pour se faire examiner. Grossesse masculine.

La vieille femme sembla abasourdis, puis elle aussi reprit son sérieux. Elle hocha la tête et se leva.

-Suivez moi, je vais vous amener dans une salle d'attente pour les cas spéciaux ou urgent. Vous aurez moins de temps à attendre.

Elle leur ouvrit la porte d'une petite salle confortable.

-Asseyez vous, ça ne devrait pas être long. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit prévenez moi, il y a un bouton contre le mur.

Elle alluma une orbe flottante avec sa baguette qui indiquait au médicomage dans sa salle d'examen qu'il avait un patient privilégié, puis repartit vers son guichet. Harry s'assit dans un fauteuil rembourré et tritura ses doigts, stressé et impatient à la fois. Sirius lui attrapa la main.

-Tout va bien se passer mon louveteau, ce n'est qu'un examen de routine, tu en auras encore plein d'autres comme ça.

-Oui, je sais, mais comme c'est le premier je stresse un peu.

Sirius pressa juste sa main pour le rassurer et ils attendirent en discutant, essayant de changer les idées au petit brun. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte menant à la salle d'examen s'ouvrit sur un homme souriant d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux châtain et aux doux yeux bleus. Il ressemblait un peu à Remus, se dit Harry et ça le mit aussitôt en confiance.

-Bonjour, je suis le docteur Mickael. Hum...Qui est donc mon patient privilégié ? Demanda-t-il avec perplexité en ne voyant que des hommes.

-C'est moi, s'avança Harry.

Une lueur de compréhension s'alluma dans le regard bleu suivit peu après par une autre excitée. Les grossesses masculines étaient tellement rare qu'un médicomage obstétricien pouvait se dire le plus chanceux des médecins lorsqu'il rencontrait un pareil cas. C'était le summum de leur carrière.

-Très bien, entrez je vous en prie.

Les quatre hommes entrèrent dans le bureau/salle d'examen et le médecin les invita à s'asseoir devant le bureau. Il s'assit lui-même et prit un parchemin neuf et une plume.

-Bien, je vais avoir besoin de votre nom et prénom pour commencer, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

-Hum...Harry Potter.

Le médecin le regarda un instant avec surprise, ne l'ayant pas reconnu puisqu'il cachait sa cicatrice derrière ses cheveux, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

-Bien, vous êtes ici parce que vous êtes enceint je ne me trompe pas ?

-Non, c'est ça. J'en suis à deux mois et demi.

-Vous venez de le découvrir ?

-Oui, hier.

-D'accord et vous êtes au courant qu'une grossesse masculine ne peut pas être avorté ?

-Oui, je...je veux le garder.

-Parfait. Vous avez des symptômes ?

-Des nausées chaque matins, des constipations, des vertiges et de la fatigue.

Il écrivit tout ça sur son parchemin.

-Très bien. L'un de vous est l'autre père ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers les trois hommes d'âge mûr.

Il fut amusé en les voyant écarquiller les yeux, semblant choqués.

-Bien sur que non ! S'exclama Sirius.

-Je devais demander, rit le médecin.

Il reprit en regardant Harry :

-L'autre père est-il au courant ?

Le brun fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas trop pourquoi il lui posait la question.

-Non, je lui annoncerai à la rentrée à Poudlard.

Le docteur acquiesça.

-Je ne sais pas si vous êtes au courant, mais les enfants en plein développement dans le ventre de leur mère ont besoin aussi de la magie du père pour grandir et être en bonne santé, ça réduit également le risque de fausse couche et c'est d'autant plus vrai pour une grossesse masculine qui est plus irrégulière, longue, difficile et risqué qu'une féminine.

-Je...Je ne savais pas...

-Je vais vous examiner maintenant pour voir si tout va bien, si vous êtes d'accord.

-Bien sur.

Harry se leva et alla s'allonger sur un lit semblable à ceux moldus, qui pouvait être penché et avec des étriers pour écarter les jambes. Les trois hommes vinrent immédiatement à ses côtés. Le médecin prit un petit objet avec une boule transparente au bout et à l'autre extrémité se trouvait une ouverture ronde.

-Je vais remonter votre tee-shirt, signala-t-il, puis il posa l'objet du côté de la boule transparente sur la petite bosse de son ventre.

Aussitôt, la boule s'illumina d'une lumière orange et de la brume sortit de l'ouverture pour former un espèce de nuage. Le médecin la fit bouger un peu avant qu'une image ne se stabilise et qu'un petit bruit répétitif ne se fasse entendre.

-Que...

-Ce que vous entendez est le cœur du bébé, expliqua le médicomage. Et voici sa tête, ses jambes et ses bras. Il n'est pas encore tout à fait formé donc à part la tête ce n'est pas très clair.

Il pointa à chaque fois les différents endroits sur l'image.

-Voulez-vous une photo ?

Harry hocha vivement la tête, les larmes aux yeux, sa main dans celle de Sirius.

-C'est...C'est mon bébé. C'est mon bébé, Siri, dit-il avec émotion en serrant la main dans la sienne, sans même jeter un regard à son parrain, trop subjugué par l'image.

Les 4 hommes le couvèrent du regard. Harry ne remarqua même pas les mouvements de baguette vers son ventre qui l'examinaient en profondeur.

-Oui, c'est ton bébé, petit cornedrue, dit doucement Sirius en lui caressant les cheveux.

Le médecin sourit, toujours heureux de voir l'émotion des futurs parents. Il agita sa baguette vers l'image et elle se transforma en photo.

-Tenez, dit-il en éloignant l'objet pour le poser sur une table non loin.

Harry prit la photo avec une main tremblante et la regarda longuement, des larmes silencieuses de bonheur dévalant sur ses joues. Le médecin attendit un peu, puis annonça :

-Il n'y a aucun problème à signaler, votre bébé se porte très bien et est en bonne voie de développement. Du fait que vous soyez vraiment très puissant, pour l'instant votre enfant se développe bien sans la magie de l'autre père, par contre il faut impérativement qu'il ait des contacts répétés avec vous pendant tout le reste de votre grossesse. Deux semaines encore sans lui devraient aller, mais pas plus. Il suffit juste qu'il pose sa main sur votre ventre nu et sa magie se transférera naturellement vers l'enfant. Normalement ce n'est pas obligatoire pour une grossesse féminine même si c'est recommandé, mais pour une grossesse masculine ça apporte une protection de plus pour l'enfant qui n'est pas négligeable. Les risques dans un cas comme le vôtre sont trop présents pour se passer de la magie de l'autre père.

Harry hocha la tête, très sérieux. C'était tout de même la santé de son bébé qui était en jeu. Ils retournèrent ensuite vers le bureau.

-Bien, il vous faut un suivi très régulier. Vous êtes encore à Poudlard donc je vous recommande de mettre l'infirmière au courant pour qu'elle vous examine au moins tous les deux jours. Par contre, dès que vous êtes bousculé trop violemment, que vous faites une chute ou que vous recevez un coup ou quoi que ce soit il faudra venir me voir impérativement à n'importe quelle heure du jours ou de la nuit. Je vais vous donner l'adresse de ma cheminette personnelle et de celle de mon bureau, vous n'aurez qu'à m'appeler et je viendrai. À la moindre chose qui vous semble étrange ou que vous êtes inquiet même pour la plus infime chose il ne faudra pas le prendre à la légère et soit vous rendre à l'infirmerie, soit m'appeler. Madame Pomfresh est très compétente, mais elle n'est pas spécialisé dans l'obstétrique donc privilégiez ma cheminette. Je sais que votre situation particulière avec votre célébrité est stressante, mais il faudra contrôler ce stress qui n'est pas bon pour le bébé, je vous donnerais des exercices à faire. De plus, il vous faudra venir me voir pour des examens approfondis toutes les deux semaines. Quand j'ai dit que les grossesses masculines étaient risquées je n'ai pas dit ça à la légère. Se voir souvent permet de diminuer les risques et ainsi, au moindre problème nous pourrons agir vite.

Harry hocha la tête avec sérieux.

-Et avant que vous ne demandiez, nos visites et votre situation resteront entièrement confidentielles. Pour plus de discrétion il vaudrait mieux utiliser la cheminette de l'accueil de la section obstétrique.

-D'accord, merci.

-C'est normal, les médecins sont tenus au secret professionnel, dit le docteur en souriant. Bien passons maintenant à ce que vous allez devoir faire. En premier, il est important d'avoir une alimentation saine et équilibrée avec 3 repas par jours. Dans les mois à venir vous aurez de plus en plus faim, mais il faut faire attention à ne pas vous goinfrer. Un repas complet doit contenir des protéines, viandes ou poissons, des légumes et fruits, du calcium, mais ça ce n'est pas obligé à tous les repas pour l'instant, et des féculents. Faites attention à ne pas avoir trop d'apport de sucre. Il ne faut en aucun cas que vous vous fatiguiez magiquement. Avec votre puissance vous pourrez suivre les cours normalement, mais pas de duels ou d'utilisation trop intense de votre magie.

-Est-ce que j'épuiserai trop ma magie en devenant animagus ?

Le docteur le regarda avec surprise, cette forme de magie n'était pas donné à tout le monde, mais il se rappela que ce n'était pas tout le monde qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Non, la transformation animagus est plus une affaire de don et de concentration que de puissance magique. Ça compte juste pour la forme que prendra votre animal, magique ou non. Donc pour ça il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire. Par contre après le 6e mois, quand le bébé est plus développé et votre ventre plus rond, il est déconseillé de vous transformer, ça pourrait perturber le bébé et sa magie. Pour l'instant il n'y a pas de soucis comme il n'est pas assez grand, ça ne provoquera pas de fausse couche. Ensuite, j'ai cru comprendre que vous jouez au Quiddich ?

-J'ai arrêté.

-Bien, parce que c'est trop dangereux en étant enceint. De même, évitez le transplanage ou les port-o-loin. Les cheminettes ça va, même si ça peut faire vomir. Maintenant, passons aux potions que vous pouvez prendre. Ne prenez jamais une potion que vous ne connaissez pas, même si elle vient de votre infirmière, d'un de vos professeurs ou d'un membre de votre famille. Voici la liste de ce que vous pouvez prendre.

Il sortit un parchemin d'un tiroir et le lui tendit.

-Il faut éviter les potions trop puissantes qui peuvent perturber votre magie, donc pour vos symptômes malheureusement ce sera uniquement les plus faibles potions. Également, évitez de vous recevoir un sort quel qu'il soit s'il n'est pas approuvé par un obstétricien, le seul approuvé par une personne en dehors du service médical est un sort de diagnostique.

-Euh...J'ai reçu des sorts ce mois-ci, avoua Harry avec inquiétude.

Le médecin fronça les sourcils.

-Ça n'a apparemment pas affecter votre enfant ou alors les effets sont passés s'il a été dérangé, mais vraiment il vaut mieux éviter. Pour vos cours de défense à Poudlard si vous faites des duels il vaut mieux une dispense.

Harry hocha la tête. La visite se finit bientôt avec de dernières recommandations du médecin, une date pour leur prochain rendez-vous et plusieurs autres parchemins qu'il lui donna. Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent Harry soupira de soulagement.

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas je vais aller m'allonger avant de manger. Ça m'a épuisé.

-Bien sur Harry, à tout à l'heure et dis nous s'il y a quelque chose dont tu as besoin, dit Arthur.

Harry lui sourit et monta dans sa chambre, s'effondrant sur son lit. Il sortit la photo de sa poche et resta à contempler son bébé seulement partiellement formé pendant de longues minutes, un sourire heureux aux lèvres. Lorsqu'il redescendit pour le déjeuner, tout le monde était déjà attablé.

-Salut Harry, ça va ? Demanda Seamus alors que le petit brun s'asseyait à côté de lui.

-Oui très bien, et toi ?

-Pas trop mal, je m'améliore de plus en plus en informulés. Et j'apprends de nouveaux sorts.

-C'est cool, moi je veux plutôt me concentrer sur ma forme animagus pour l'instant.

-J'ai hâte de te voir te transformer, un loup à queue est hyper rare !

-Oui, j'ai hâte aussi, rit Harry devant l'enthousiasme débordant de l'irlandais.

Quelques jours passèrent ainsi, Harry se concentrant sur sa transformation et ne faisant plus de duels à la surprise de ceux qui n'étaient pas au courant de son état. Il ne faisait plus beaucoup d'autres sortes de magie et les regards suspicieux d'Hermione commençaient à le mettre mal à l'aise. Ses symptômes étaient toujours là et il avait même l'impression que son cœur battait plus vite. Un coup d'œil à son livre lui indiqua que vers cette semaine en général les palpitations arrivaient. Il faisait également beaucoup plus attention à son alimentation, mangeant moins gras et plus équilibré ce qui avait surpris Molly qui avait tendance à cuisiner gras. Arthur, le jour de leur visite à l'hôpital, était partis lui acheter les potions recommandées par le médecin. Harry devait prendre chaque matin des potions anti-nausées d'une puissance assez faible qui marchait une fois sur deux et des potions de vitamines pour lui donner de l'énergie. Il discutait aussi beaucoup avec Remus le soir dans sa chambre, parlant du bébé et du futur. Ses rêves sur Draco continuaient, de même que ses maux de tête à cause de sa cicatrice, mais malheureusement il était interdit de potion fortes. Il avait évité Ron et Bill plus que les autres depuis la découverte de sa grossesse, car il était certain que s'ils passaient trop de temps ensemble ils remarqueraient quelque chose, ils le connaissaient bien, et Harry ne voulait pas qu'on le presse. C'est donc vers la fin de la 3e semaine d'août qu'il se jeta à l'eau. Il profita du déjeuner, les repas étant les seuls moments où ils étaient tous rassemblés. Il se leva tandis que Molly posait un plat de purée sur la table et se mit en bout de table pour se faire entendre par tout le monde. Il toussa pour attirer leur attention.

-Hum...Je profite qu'on soit tous ensemble pour vous annoncer quelque chose.

Il regarda avec hésitation les visages ouverts et curieux qui le fixaient et ceux encourageants de Sirius, Remus et Arthur. Il continua d'une voix qu'il voulait assurée :

-J'ai découvert il y a quelques jours que...J'étais enceint.

S'il n'était pas si nerveux il aurait ris de leur tête choquée et de leurs yeux écarquillés. Molly poussa un petit cri, une main sur la bouche, Ginny le regardait comme s'il l'avait trahis, Hermione le fixait avec horreur, Luna le regardait avec des yeux pétillants et le reste des garçons étaient simplement sous le choc, mais ce fut Neville qui réagit le premier. Le futur botaniste se leva, un grand sourire aux lèvres et vint enlacer son ami.

-Félicitation Harry ! Tu dois être si heureux, je sais que tu as toujours voulu avoir un bébé.

-Merci Nev' et oui je suis très heureux.

Luna fut la suivante à l'étreindre.

-Je suis tellement contente pour toi ! Et tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, le destin suit son cours, murmura-t-elle dans son oreille.

Harry la regarda avec surprise, mais sans douter d'elle. Luna pouvait sembler bizarre et déconnecté de la réalité, mais lorsqu'elle disait ce genre de chose avec ce ton plus sérieux qu'à son habitude Harry savait qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère, ce serait un sacré manque de jugement. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête.

-Merci Luna.

Les jumeaux furent les plus bruyants, faisant éclater leur joie de devenir oncle au bonheur de Harry qui les regardait avec amusement. Ginny se leva et sortit sans un mot, semblant bouleversée. Seamus et Dean lui souhaitèrent également toutes leur félicitation.

-On te protégera toi et ton petit loup à Poudlard ! S'exclama Seamus avec détermination.

Bill et Ron furent les plus lents à réagir, Harry les sentait hésitant. Finalement, ils le serrèrent dans leur bras, mais pas franchement avec joie, ce qui blessa Harry plus qu'il ne le montra. Molly elle, se tourna vers son mari.

-Tu étais au courant ?

-Oui, depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle en sembla un peu bouleversée, mais se reprit rapidement en voyant que le petit brun la regardait avec angoisse. Elle lui sourit et vint le prendre dans ses bras.

-Félicitation Harry, je suis ravi pour toi. Mais on va devoir parler d'accord ? Dit-elle doucement.

Harry hocha la tête en lui rendant son étreinte. La dernière à réagir fut Hermione et rien qu'à voir sa tête Harry soupira, prévoyant une dispute.

-Pourquoi vous êtes tous si heureux ?! Harry il faut que tu avortes ! Tu vas foutre ta vie en l'air et ne parlons même pas de la guerre ! On ne peut pas se permettre que tu sois faible !

Harry la regarda avec choc, comme tout le monde, mais il pouvait voir que Bill et Ron considérait sérieusement ce qu'elle venait de dire et ça, plus que les paroles de son ancienne amie, lui donna l'impression de recevoir un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, posant une main protectrice sur son ventre, c'est Sirius qui explosa, faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-Comment oses-tu sale gamine ?!

Mais il fut couper par une Luna furibonde qui gifla si fortement la miss je sais tout que celle-ci tituba en arrière. Elle tint sa joue rougie, profondément choquée. La jeune fille rêveuse avait revêtis une expression dure et colérique qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

-Je t'interdis de redire une chose pareille ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre puisque tu es une née de moldus, siffla-t-elle avec un mépris qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Mais dans le monde magique une grossesse masculine est une bénédiction, c'est une chose rare dont seuls les plus puissants sorciers en sont capable. Va faire des recherches puisque tu n'es bonne qu'à ça, mais je te préviens, un mot de plus à propos d'avortement ou d'une autre connerie comme ça et je te montrerai que les mangemorts peuvent avoir plus de pitié que moi !

Un silence choquée suivit la tirade menaçante, Hermione toujours statufié par le choc. Elle qui croyait la blonde inoffensive et stupide elle déchantait. C'est Sirius qui se remit le plus vite de sa surprise.

-Luna a raison, ça ne te regarde en rien, Harry fait ce qu'il veut et je t'interdis de lui parler comme ça ! C'est de la vie de son bébé dont tu parles ! Dégages tout de suite de ma vue avant que je ne te lance un sort !

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux écarquillés, mais quand il fit un geste pour prendre sa baguette, l'expression presque haineuse, elle sortit en courant pour se réfugier dans sa chambre. Bill voulut poser sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme enceint, mais il fut choqué quand Harry lui claqua la main, le regard dur.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, dit-il sombrement.

Il les laissa ainsi en plan.

-Que-, fit Bill, mais le soupir exaspéré de Remus le fit taire.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que vous venez de faire Ron et Bill Weasley ! S'exclama-t-il avec une expression sévère.

-Mais...On a rien fait, balbutia Ron avec choc.

-C'est justement ça le problème, intervint Neville avec moins de force, mais l'expression dure. D'abord vous ne le félicitez même pas et ensuite vous ne le défendez pas contre la connasse, allant jusqu'à considérer ses propos méchants et égoïstes. Harry l'a vu et ça lui a fait plus mal que ce que la connasse lui a dit. Franchement, vous devriez être heureux pour lui et non faire comme si son bébé était une chose gênante dont il faudrait se débarrasser.

-On ne...

-Harry n'a découvert sa grossesse qu'il y a quelques jours, mais même si la situation le panique, il est très heureux et il aime déjà profondément son bébé, dit Arthur avec sévérité et déception. Il a pleuré de joie en voyant l'image de son enfant pendant ses examens à l'hôpital. Pourquoi avoir réagis ainsi ? Surtout en sachant à quel point votre avis compte pour lui ? Franchement je ne comprend pas.

Les deux frères étaient maintenant misérables, l'expression coupable.

-On est heureux pour lui, vraiment, dit Bill. On sait à quel point avoir des enfants compte pour lui, mais il est si jeune. On est en pleine guerre, alors être enceint maintenant ça va juste l'angoisser encore plus...

-Ah parce que vous attendez tellement de Harry, c'est ça ? Vous êtes déçu parce que désormais Voldy n'est plus sa priorité numéro 1 ? Vous comptiez sur Harry pour vous débarrasser de lui, mais sa grossesse contrecarre vos plans ? C'est ça ?! Cria furieusement Sirius en serrant les poings.

-Quoi ?! Non, bien sur que non ! Nous n'avons jamais pensé ainsi ! S'offusqua Ron. On a juste peur pour lui ! On sait aussi à quel point sa carrière de médicomage compte pour lui ! Écoutez, on n'a jamais voulu lui faire sentir qu'on voulait qu'il se débarrasse de son bébé ou une autre connerie du genre. On va aller s'excuser et lui parler.

Avant que quiconque n'ait pu répondre, il entraîna son frère avec lui et il montèrent à l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte de Harry, il soufflèrent un grand coup et frappèrent. Il y eut un long silence avant que le petit brun ne les autorise à entrer. Ils poussèrent la porte, assez intimidé par l'expression fermée de leur frère de cœur.

-Harry, commença Bill en refermant la porte derrière lui. Je sais que notre comportement a pu prêter à confusion, mais nous sommes vraiment heureux pour toi.

Harry ouvrit furieusement la bouche, les bras croisée et les sourcils froncés, mais Ron le devança.

-Non attend Harry, laisses nous nous expliquer. On a juste peur pour toi. Ce bébé est une merveilleuse nouvelle pour nous ne t'y trompe pas, mais la situation est tellement précaire. D'abord tu n'as que 17 ans et ça remet en cause ton avenir en tant que médicomage, mais aussi on est en pleine guerre. Si jamais Voldemort et les mangemorts t'attaquent, car tu es leur cible privilégiée quand même, et qu'ils te blessent suffisamment pour provoquer une fausse couche ? Je sais que ça t'anéantira Harry, je te connais et je ne veux pas de ça pour toi. Crois bien que si tu m'aurais annoncé ça dans d'autres circonstances j'aurai été le premier à être fou de joie. Je vais être oncle tout de même.

Bill hocha la tête, soutenant le discours de son petit frère et Harry les fixa un moment avant de finalement soupirer.

-Je comprend votre point de vue et ne croyez pas que je suis insouciant par rapport à la situation. Je suis terrifié à l'idée de perdre mon bébé et je sais mieux que quiconque ce que Voldemort peut faire. Mais, outre le fait qu'un avortement sur un homme tue le porteur dans 99% des cas, je ne veux pas abandonner. J'aurai mon bébé, même si pour ça il faudra que je me cache dans un autre pays le temps de la grossesse. Mon rêve est d'avoir une famille rien qu'à moi vous le savez, alors non, je n'abandonnerai pas ça à cause de la guerre et même si je dois repousser mes études de quelques années je le ferai. Voldemort m'a déjà beaucoup volé, je ne lui laisserai pas ça non plus. J'aime mon bébé et je suis heureux d'être enceint. La seule question ici est de savoir si vous me soutiendrez.

-Évidemment qu'on va te soutenir ! On sera là pour toi n'en doutes pas. Et si tu es sûr de toi alors ça nous va, dit Bill.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé.

-Et...hum...Qui est l'autre père ? Demanda Ron avec gêne, savoir que son petit frère avait une sexualité ne l'enchantait guère.

Harry lui offrit un sourire indulgent.

-Je ne vous le direz que lorsque je lui aurai annoncé. On a couché qu'une seule fois ensemble et il n'y a pas vraiment de sentiments amoureux entre nous, alors je ne sais vraiment pas comment il réagira, mais il aurait quand même dû être le premier au courant. Je l'ai d'abord dit à Remus, Sirius et Arthur parce que je ne voulais pas aller à l'hôpital seul et ensuite à vous, car vous êtes ma famille et que j'avais besoin de votre soutien.

Ils acquiescèrent, compréhensifs, puis Harry leur raconta ses examens et ils argumentèrent sur le sexe du bébé, même de sa maison lorsqu'il ou elle aurait 11 ans à la joie et au soulagement du petit brun.

To be continued...

 **Alors, alors ? Reviews please ?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Un chapitre plus court cette fois !**

 **Je ne posterai sans doute pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine pour cette histoire, mais peut-être le chapitre 10 de Héritages par contre si je le finis.**

 **Voilà bonne lecture ;)**

 **Harry's family chapitre 6**

En fin d'après midi, après avoir longuement discuté et plaisanté avec Bill et Ron, Harry rejoignit la cuisine, sachant qu'il ne pouvait éviter une discussion avec Molly. À son grand soulagement, il n'y avait que la femme au foyer, son mari, Sirius et Remus dans la pièce.

-Ah Harry ! S'exclama Molly lorsqu'elle le vit. Veux-tu un thé ?

-À la menthe s'il te plaît Molly, merci.

Elle hocha la tête avec un sourire et fit bouillir de l'eau pendant que le petit brun s'asseyait à côté de son parrain. Quand ils furent tous servis, la matriarche s'assit à la gauche d'Arthur, en face de Harry.

-Alors, comment vis-tu ta grossesse mon chéri ?

Bien qu'ayant une étincelle inquiète dans le regard, elle semblait vraiment heureuse pour lui et cela lui permit de se détendre complètement.

-Plutôt bien je dois dire pour l'instant, à part des nausées matinales affreuses je veux dire.

Elle lui sourit.

-Malheureusement, ça personne ne peut en réchapper. Tu ne t'inquiètes pas trop tout de même ?

Harry prit son temps pour réfléchir à la question.

-Si, évidemment que je m'inquiète. J'étais totalement choqué quand j'ai appris que j'attendais un enfant, j'ai même passé une heure à pleurer dans ma chambre avant de le dire à Remus, mais finalement mon bonheur surpasse largement mes angoisses. Et puis, ce qui me rassure beaucoup c'est que j'ai le soutien de ma famille et de mes amis. Je dois dire que j'avais un peu peur de votre réaction à tous.

Elle posa sa main sur la sienne et la serra avec tendresse.

-Ne doutes jamais de l'amour qu'on a pour toi Harry, on sera toujours là pour toi tout comme on sait que tu seras toujours là pour nous, c'est ainsi que fonctionne une vraie famille. Par contre, je me demandais si tu avais réfléchis au fait de retourner ou non à Poudlard. Être entouré de tant de monde n'est sans doute pas prudent.

À cela, les trois hommes eurent une expression surprise et abasourdie, n'y ayant même pas pensé.

-Merci et oui j'y ai pensé. Mais je pense que le mieux c'est que j'y aille tout de même. D'abord parce que l'école, même si je concède que j'y ai confronté le danger chaque année, a les meilleurs protections possibles contrairement à ici. Ensuite, parce que j'aurai Madame Pomfresh à disposition au moindre problème. Et avec une chambre personnelle de préfet en chef je pourrais m'isoler dès que j'en ressentirai le besoin et avoir toute mon intimité, je pourrais également me faire livrer mes repas par un elfe si ça me coûte trop de me rendre à la grande salle. Il faut également que je continue mes études et que j'ai mes aspics, c'est important. J'ai aussi parlé au professeur McGonnagal avant les vacances pour arrêter le quiddich, car je voulais me concentrer sur mes études. Et je suis certain que Ron, Neville, Dean, Seamus et Luna feront tout pour m'aider et me protéger des bousculades dans les couloirs.

Face à son raisonnement, il n'y avait pas grand chose à redire.

-Très bien, je vois que tu as bien réfléchis à la question. Et pour le futur ? Comment l'imagines-tu ?

-Je n'ai pas encore toutes les réponses, ça ne fait que quelques jours que j'ai appris pour ma grossesse. La première étape est de l'annoncer à l'autre père, ensuite il faudra qu'on en discute ensemble. Pour l'après Poudlard, même si je dois retarder mes études supérieurs de quelques années je le ferai, rien est plus important désormais que mon enfant. Pour la guerre, de toute façon je ne pourrais pas faire grand chose à Poudlard et à la fin de l'école j'aurai déjà accouché. On verra comment vont venir les choses.

Elle lui sourit chaudement.

-Je l'avais déjà un peu remarqué, mais maintenant je le vois clairement. Tu as beaucoup mûri Harry, tu es devenu un adulte accompli et je suis ravi de voir que tu as un peu perdu de ton caractère frondeur qui n'était pas toujours intelligent.

-Merci Molly, il faut bien grandir à un moment ou un autre. Je serai toujours quelqu'un d'émotionnel au sang chaud, mais désormais ça ne me guide plus. Je laisse davantage parler le serpentant qui est en moi.

Leur expression éberluée le fit éclater de rire, surtout celle de Sirius.

-Quoi ? Je ne vous l'avez jamais dit ? Le choixpeau a hésité entre serpentard et gryffondor.

Remus éclata de rire, alors que les autres le regardaient comme s'il avait deux têtes.

-J'en étais sûr !

Harry le regarda curieusement, mais le loup-garou ne fit que secouer la tête avec amusement. Le reste de la soirée se passa agréablement et dans une ambiance convivial sous l'air renfrogné d'Hermione que tout le monde ignora. Le soir, Harry se fit couler un bain dans sa salle de bain attitré, y versant une potion de relaxation préconisé par son médecin. Il se dévêtit en chantonnant, un léger sourire aux lèvres et se plaça devant le miroir. Il se mit de profil et caressa tendrement sa petite bosse.

-Je suis tellement pressé de pouvoir te tenir dans mes bras mon bébé, mais en attendant grandis bien, d'accord ? De mon côté je vais faire tout mon possible pour que tu sois en bonne santé, mais il faudra m'aider. Tu n'as à t'inquiéter de rien mon petit amour, papa est là et dans une semaine, tu rencontreras ton autre papa. Tout iras bien, je vais tout arranger. Je ferai tout mon possible pour que tu naisses bien et que tu grandisses heureux. Je t'aime déjà tellement mon petit ange.

Il sourit en sentant sa magie entourer son ventre et se retourna pour enjamber la baignoire. Une fois immergé dans l'eau bien chaude, il poussa un soupir de bien-être, comblé. Après une heure à barboter dans l'eau chaude et à gazouiller gaiement à son enfant, il se prépara tranquillement pour la nuit et alla s'asseoir en tailleur sur son lit. Il ferma les yeux et se détendit totalement, inspirant et expirant calmement. Le noir l'engloutit et il se retrouva dans l'endroit familier qui lui permettait de voir son animal intérieur : la berge du lac de Poudlard. Il regarda autour de lui et vit un magnifique loup au pelage brillant aussi noir que les ténèbres et aux yeux d'un vert émeraude tranchant. Il était fin et élancé, mais d'une taille supérieur à n'importe quel loup. Sa grosse tête arrivait au menton de Harry. Ce qui le différenciait également était les quatre queues touffues qui battaient l'air derrière lui et qui montraient bien la puissance de Harry. Déjà, un loup à deux queues était très puissant, mais un loup à quatre queues...Sa puissance était incomparable. Harry laissa l'animal le renifler, plus longuement au niveau du ventre, puis il avança doucement ses mains vers l'encolure, passant ses doigts entre les poils soyeux. Il ferma les yeux et posa son front contre celui du loup qui ferma les paupières à son tour quelques secondes plus tard. Lorsque Harry rouvrit les yeux sur sa chambre, il venait de se passer une heure et la lune brillait haut dans le ciel nocturne. Il écarquilla les yeux en voyant deux grosses pattes avant à la place de ses mains et tourna la tête pour voir qu'il était à quatre pattes. Un grognement de satisfaction passa la barrière de sa gueule. Il avait enfin réussi ! Après des mois à s'entraîner, il avait enfin réussi à se transformer en animagus !

Mais sa joie ne dura pas. Une horrible douleur au front le fit couiner et ses pattes cédèrent sous son poids, le faisant s'écrouler sur le matelas. Son front le brûlait atrocement et il passa sa patte dessus dans l'espoir de l'atténuer ou de faire partir ce qui le blessait, mais la douleur était toujours là. Il ne put que couiner faiblement, résistant à l'envie de plonger ses griffes acérées dans son front pour extirper cette chose qui lui faisait tellement de mal. Il avait l'impression affreuse que quelque chose se mouvait sous sa peau, prête à sortir. Les paupières hermétiquement fermées et râlant de souffrance, il entendit vaguement un cri perçant déchirer le silence de sa chambre avant que la douleur ne disparaisse aussi rapidement qu'elle était venu. Tremblant et à bout de souffle, il reprit forme humaine et se redressa difficilement. Il porta sa main à son front, certain d'y découvrir sa cicatrice béante et sanglante, mais il fut surpris de ne toucher qu'une peau lisse. Écarquillant les yeux, il se précipita vers son miroir et resta bouche bée. Il n'y avait plus rien ! Sa célèbre cicatrice, cette marque qu'il détestait tant, avait totalement disparu ! Il était stupéfait et ne put que ouvrir et fermer la bouche plusieurs fois, abasourdis au delà des mots. C'était juste...incroyable. Revenant sur terre, il se précipita pour ouvrir sa porte à la volée et courut dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de son parrain qu'il ouvrit sans même frapper. Il sauta sur le lit, réveillant un Sirius désorienté en sursaut.

-Sirius !

-Que...Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Paniqua l'homme, mais le visage extatique de son filleul le rassura.

-Siri, ma cicatrice !

Sirius leva son regard vers le front désormais lisse et écarquilla les yeux.

-Merlin ! Mais...Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il se redressa pour prendre la tête de son filleul dans ses mains et examina son front.

-Je me suis transformé en loup à queue ! J'ai enfin réussi ! Et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai ressentis une violente douleur au front et quand je me suis retransformé, ma cicatrice avait disparu !

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, puis lâcha doucement le futur père.

-Merlin, c'est...Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qu'il s'est passé, mais en tout cas félicitation pour ta transformation Harry. Et je sais que tu détestais ta cicatrice, donc ce n'est pas une grande perte. Mais...Réfléchit Sirius. Eh bien...Ta cicatrice était comme un pont psychique entre ton esprit et celui de Voldemort, ce qui expliquait tes visions et tes maux de têtes en sa présence, alors maintenant qu'elle a disparu, on peut sans doute en déduire que ce lien a disparu aussi.

-Oui, je pense que c'est ça, acquiesça le petit brun. L'un des pouvoirs des loups à queues est de chasser les ténèbres et ma cicatrice provient d'un sort de magie noire. De plus, ces animaux sont très territoriaux et il a sans doute vu ce lien comme un intrus et l'a détruit.

Sirius hocha la tête.

-Oui, c'est logique.

Harry soupira de soulagement, il avait l'impression qu'un grand poids l'avait quitté.

-Les visions et les maux de tête...C'est fini. Je me sens si libre d'un coup. Ce lien me minait tellement...

Sirius lui sourit tristement.

-Je ne peux que l'imaginer. C'est un soulagement pour moi aussi, tu n'as pas idée à quel point je m'inquiétais pour toi à cause de ça. Surtout maintenant que tu es enceint. Ça aurait peut-être pu être dangereux pour le bébé...

Harry bailla en hochant la tête.

-Oui, mais on a plus à s'inquiéter de ça désormais. Bon, je vais aller me coucher il est tard. À demain Siri.

-Oui à demain mon chiot. Bonne nuit.

Harry retourna dans sa chambre, un grand sourire aux lèvres et se glissa entre ses draps frais. Il était tellement excité qu'il n'arrivait pas à garder les yeux fermés. Il se sentait tellement bien, tellement heureux. D'abord la découverte de sa grossesse et maintenant la disparition de son lien avec Voldemort. Que demander de mieux ? Si Draco allait bien réagir, alors tout serait parfait. Il l'espérait tellement. Il ne voulait pas que son enfant ne connaisse pas son autre père.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, l'excitation de la veille avait disparu pour être remplacée par un mauvais pressentiment. Il avait l'impression que quelque chose de grave allait se passer, mais il ne savait pas du tout quoi. Il descendit prendre son petit-déjeuner les sourcils froncés et s'assit entre Hermione et Ron.

-Je t'ai déjà servi mon chéri, dit Molly. Ça te va ou tu as envie d'autre chose ?

Devant lui se trouvait une tasse de thé à la menthe, un verre de jus de pomme et deux pains au chocolat.

-C'est parfait Molly, merci.

La matriarche lui sourit gentiment et retourna faire cuire du bacon.

-Salut Harry, salua le rouquin avec un grand sourire.

Le brun se relaxa un peu et répondit à son sourire.

-Salut Ron, bien dormi ?

-Trop bien, les entraînements me font dormir comme un troll.

Seamus, en face d'eux, ricana.

-Tu dors toujours comme un troll Ron, les entraînements n'ont rien à voir.

-Hé !

-Il n'a pas faux, rit Harry. À Poudlard on est obligé de te lancer un sort de silence tellement tu ronfles et tu te réveilles toujours le dernier alors que tu te couches le plus tôt.

-Pff, n'importe quoi, grommela-il en faisant une fausse moue vexé, mais ses yeux bleus pétillaient d'amusement.

Les autres ricanèrent.

-Sirius, Bill, Neville et Remus ne sont pas encore levés ?

-Remus et Neville prennent leur douche je crois et les autres je ne les ais pas vu, lui répondit Ron.

Harry écarquilla légèrement les yeux en se rappelant soudainement qu'il était allé réveiller son parrain la veille pour lui faire part de sa première transformation. L'excitation coula une nouvelle fois dans ses veines et il frôla son front lisse. Personne n'avait encore remarqué qu'il n'avait plus sa cicatrice et après une petite moue hésitante, il décida de garder ça secret pour le moment. D'un discret mouvement de doigt il créa une parfaite illusion de sa cicatrice. Il ne valait mieux pas faire courir la rumeur que la célèbre marque du survivant n'était plus. Déjà qu'il avait pris un gros risque en informant tout le monde à Grimmault de sa grossesse et à sa visite à l'hôpital. Heureusement, le médecin était sous contrat de confidentialité magique l'empêchant de révéler quoi que ce soit sur la santé ou la venue de ses patients sans leur autorisation, de même que les infirmières et infirmiers. Celle de l'accueil connaissait son identité au contraire de la vieille dame du service obstétrique, mais de toute façon elles ne pouvaient dire quoi que ce soit de compromettant, pas même faire courir la rumeur qu'un cas de grossesse masculine était apparu. Ces contrats magiques étaient vraiment pratique. Cependant, ça ne l'empêchait pas de partager sa réussite avec ses amis.

-Hey, hier soir j'ai enfin réussi à me transformer ! Lança-t-il, coupant la conversation de Ron, Seamus et Dean qui écarquillèrent les yeux.

-Waouh, c'est vrai ?! Trop bien ! Faut que tu nous montres ! S'exclama Dean avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Harry rit de leur têtes enthousiastes.

-D'accord, je vous montrerai tout à l'heure.

Beaucoup plus détendu qu'à son réveil, il chassa son mauvais pressentiment et sourit en écoutant ses amis parler de tout et de rien. Leur joie était contagieuse. Il porta son verre de jus de pomme à ses lèvres tout en regardant avec amusement Seamus et Dean entamer une bataille de pouce, puis soudainement, le faisant sursauter, le collier que Albus lui avait offert se mit à briller d'une lueur violette foncée et les ailes entourant l'orbe se déployèrent. Il fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui. Si le pendentif réagissait ainsi c'était qu'il percevait un danger. Il vit Hermione blêmir, ses yeux chocolat alternant entre son collier et son verre, et, l'expression de plus en plus sombre, il jeta un sort à son verre. Il écarquilla les yeux devant les mots qui sortirent du sort. Là, flottant au dessus du liquide ambré était écrit dans l'air : _Potion d'avortement_. Il resta un instant sans voix sans que personne n'ait encore remarqué ce qu'il se passait, puis, pris d'une colère sans précédent, il se leva furieusement, envoyant valser sa chaise contre le mur. Tout le monde se tourna avec étonnement vers lui, mais il n'en avait cure, il fixait Hermione avec haine.

-Comment oses-tu sale connasse ?! Comment tu peux me faire ça ?! De quel droit putain ?! Cria-t-il.

-Harry ? Qu'est-ce que...Commença Molly, mais elle fut coupé par Hermione qui se leva à son tour pour faire face au brun en furie.

-J'ai fais ça pour toi Harry, dit-elle avec un calme et un sérieux déplacé. Tu ne raisonnes plus clairement depuis que tu es enceint. Il fallait que quelqu'un agisse, je ne serai pas une bonne amie si je te laissais foutre ta vie en l'air.

Harry n'en supporta pas plus, il vit rouge. Sous les regards stupéfaits, il la gifla. Fort.

-Sale peste ! De quel droit tu décides pour moi ?! Tu as failli tuer mon bébé ! Je ne te l'aurai jamais pardonner ! D'ailleurs, je ne te pardonnes pas d'avoir essayé. Écoutes moi bien sale connasse, dit-il dangereusement. Tu vas immédiatement me faire un serment sorcier comme quoi tu ne dévoileras rien sur moi, sur l'ordre ou tout ce qu'il s'est passé au terrier et à Grimmault, puis tu vas aller chercher tes affaires et rentrer chez tes parents. C'est la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase ! Non, mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu as essayé de faire ?! Je pourrais te poursuivre en justice pour ça et tu finirais à Azkaban !

-Harry, voyons, calmes toi, essaya de le raisonner la jeune fille, assez choquée.

-Ne me dis pas de me calmer ! Hurla-t-il. Tu n'es plus la bienvenue ici ! Et ne t'avises pas de m'adresser la parole à Poudlard ou je te promet que tu le regretteras ! Notre amitié, ou ce qu'il en restait, est maintenant totalement détruite ! Fais ton serment ! Maintenant !

Blême et choquée devant la colère et la puissance écrasante qui s'échappait de son ancien meilleur ami, elle s'exécuta en tremblant, effrayée.

-Moi, Hermione Jean Granger, jure sur ma magie de ne rien dévoiler en rapport avec le terrier, l'ordre du phénix, Grimmault et Harry Potter. Ainsi soit-il.

Un filament jaune sortit de sa baguette pour venir s'enrouler autour de son poignet, puis il s'évapora.

-Bien, maintenant dégages de chez moi, continua rageusement le petit brun.

-Har...

-Fermes là et DEGAGES ! Cria-t-il.

Elle sursauta et, les larmes aux yeux, elle sortit de la pièce en courant pour se rendre dans la chambre qu'elle occupait, bousculant Remus et Sirius au passage qui avaient été alertés par les cris.

-Mais...Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Bredouilla Sirius avec étonnement en voyant la colère de son filleul.

-C'est ce que j'aimerai savoir aussi, dit Molly, les mains sur les hanches en regardant sévèrement le petit brun qui s'empêcha de lui lancer un regard irrité.

-Elle a versé une potion d'avortement dans mon verre, expliqua-t-il du bout des lèvres, encore énervé.

-Pardon ?! Fut l'exclamation de tout le monde et leurs yeux ronds comme des soucoupes l'aurait fait rire dans d'autres circonstances.

-Ouais, sans mon collier je ne l'aurai pas remarqué et je serai sans doute en train de faire une fausse couche à l'heure qu'il est. Ou alors je serai en pleine souffrance.

-Merlin ! Elle a osée ! S'exclama Remus, blanc comme un linge à l'image de toutes les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

-Merlin...Je vais lui dire deux mots à cette...Commença Sirius en faisant mine de sortir, mais Harry le retint.

-C'est bon Sirius, je m'en suis déjà occupé. Elle a fait un serment pour ne rien dire sur nous et je lui ai dis de prendre ses affaires et de partir.

Il soupira, soudain las.

-Je vais dans ma chambre, j'ai besoin d'être un peu seul.

Il monta à l'étage sous les regards inquiets des autres et s'enferma dans sa chambre. Il s'adossa à la porte et se mit à trembler incontrôlablement. Glissant pour s'asseoir à même le sol, il entoura son ventre de ses bras. La colère refluait tandis que ce qui avait failli arriver lui sautait en pleine face. Sans son collier protecteur il aurait peut-être perdu son bébé. Les potions d'avortement ne marchaient pas pour les grossesses masculines, mais elles étaient assez puissantes et agressives pour provoquer une fausse couche dans le pire des cas ou alors entraîner une mal formation du bébé. Dans tous les cas, il en aurait souffert atrocement que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement. Ce que Hermione avait fait était impardonnable et elle avait osé dire qu'elle avait agis en amie. Il ne la reconnaissait plus. Quelle amie ferait une chose pareille ? Ses yeux s'embuèrent alors que la peur lui tordait toujours l'estomac et soudainement il eut vraiment envie de voir Draco pour une raison qui lui échappait. Il était l'autre père de son bébé, il était censé les protéger, non ? Un sanglot lui échappa, se sentant soudain très seul et il blottit son visage dans ses genoux relevés contre son torse. Il resta toute la matinée prostré dans sa chambre, encore assez choqué de ce qu'il s'était passé, puis un coup à sa porte le fit revenir de sa torpeur.

-Entrez !

Remus ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude en voyant la petite mine de son louveteau.

-Hermione est partis. Tu vas bien ? Demanda-t-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Le brun cala son oreiller dans son dos et soupira.

-Pas trop en fait. Je crois que j'ai été choqué. Par le fait que Hermione puisse me faire une chose aussi horrible, mais aussi parce que j'ai presque failli à protéger mon bébé. Je n'ose imaginé ce qui se serait passé si j'avais bu la potion. Il va vraiment falloir que je remercie Albus en personne pour le collier.

Remus resta un instant silencieux, tourmenté.

-Je suis tellement désolé Harry. On savait bien qu'elle n'approuvait pas ta grossesse, mais nous n'avons jamais imaginé qu'elle puisse arriver à de telles extrémités...

-Ouais...J'avais un mauvais pressentiment en me réveillant, mais je me pensais en sécurité entouré de ma famille et de mes amis alors je n'ai pas fais plus attention que ça, apparemment j'avais tord, dit amèrement le brun.

-Je suis vraiment désolé, murmura Moony avec une expression peiné.

Harry haussa les épaules.

-Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Ni de celle de personne à part celle d'Hermione et la mienne pour ne pas avoir été assez vigilant. Tu vois...Ce qui s'est passé renforce encore plus mon désir de trouver une maison à moi. C'est fatiguant d'être toujours entouré de monde tout le temps. J'aimerai parfois être un peu seul, pouvoir faire ce que j'ai envie dans ma maison, cuisiner ce que je veux et quand je veux, faire les décorations qui me plaisent, etc. Ici, au terrier, à Poudlard ou chez ma tante il faut toujours que je fasse attention aux autres, ce n'est jamais moi qui choisi quoi manger, qui cuisine, par exemple. À Poudlard c'est les elfes et ici ou au terrier c'est toujours Molly qui décide de tout. Et il y a toujours trop de bruit. Ça devient vraiment lourd.

-Tu es chez toi ici tu sais ? Tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux et si tu as envie de cuisiner alors fais le. C'est toi qui décide, ne t'occupes pas de Molly. C'est vrai qu'elle a tendance à tout vouloir diriger, mais si tu n'aimes pas ça alors dis le. Ne t'écrases pas, surtout pas dans ta maison.

Harry lui sourit.

-Oui tu as raison. Mais cette maison n'est pas vraiment la mienne, je ne m'y sens pas à cent pour cent chez moi et puis c'est le QG de l'ordre, il y a souvent des vas et viens. C'est pourquoi j'ai envoyé une lettre à Gringotts pour voir les maisons à vendre.

-Oh, vraiment ? Dit le loup-garou avec surprise. C'est bien, peut-être que d'ici la fin de l'année scolaire tu emménageras dans une nouvelle maison.

-J'espère, mais bon ça dépendra beaucoup de la guerre. Pour l'instant Voldemort récupère ses forces, sa résurrection et les dégâts que je lui ai fais au ministère l'ont beaucoup affaiblis, mais notre relative tranquillité ne va pas durer éternellement. J'espère juste que cette année sera calme. Je ne peux plus m'embarquer dans des problèmes en étant enceint, il faut que je sois prudent.

Remus hocha gravement la tête.

-Oui, pour l'instant l'ordre n'a pas beaucoup à faire, c'est pourquoi il n'y a pas eu de réunions ce mois-ci. Tout le monde s'entraîne de son côté et Alastor, Shackelbolt et Tonks essayent de recruter au ministère ou au moins de prévenir les gens de faire attention. Mais bon, comme il n'y a pas encore eu d'attaques personne n'ait sur le qui-vive. Certains ne sont pas encore convaincu du retour de Voldemort, même après ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère l'année dernière.

-On ne peut pas vraiment leur en vouloir, pour eux Voldemort est définitivement mort il y a 16 ans, cependant le retour de bâton va faire mal. D'autant plus que sans ma cicatrice je n'ai plus de vision ou d'accès à ses émotions, je ne peux pas prévoir ses actions. Il n'y a vraiment rien eu ?

-Hum...Il y a eu 10 disparitions de moldus pour l'instant, mais nous ne savons pas si c'est dû aux mangemorts, même si nous en sommes quasiment persuadés.

-Je vois...

Harry fronça les sourcils. Ça ne sentait pas bon, bien qu'il ne savait pas la portée de ce qui le rendait si mal à l'aise.

-J'ai un mauvais pressentiment à propos de ça Moony...

Remus fronça les sourcils, très sérieux. L'instinct du petit brun était infaillible s'il l'écoutait et c'était connu qu'un sorcier aussi puissant que lui pouvait avoir un sixième sens aiguisé. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, tous deux perdus dans leur réflexions, puis Sirius vint toquer à la porte.

-C'est l'heure de manger. Tu penses pouvoir descendre ou je te fais monter un plateau Harry ? Demanda-il gentiment.

Lui aussi avait été choqué de ce qu'avait fait Hermione et il avait eu très peur pour son petit chiot.

-Un plateau s'il te plaît Siri, j'ai besoin d'être seul pour l'instant.

-Oui je comprend. Je te fais monter ça.

-Merci. Ah, et tu peux dire à Molly et Kreatur que c'est moi qui cuisine ce soir ?

À ça, Sirius fit un grand sourire.

-C'est toi qui cuisine ? Je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion de goûter ta cuisine, j'ai hâte !

Harry et Remus rirent de son enthousiasme, puis le loup-garou se leva.

-Très bien, je te laisse Harry. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésites pas à m'appeler. Ah, et au fait, on va au chemin de traverse demain matin, tu viendras ?

-Bien sur.

Ils sortirent et quelques minutes plus tard, un copieux plateau apparaissait sur sa table de chevet. La magie des elfes était vraiment pratique. L'après midi il resta également dans sa chambre à étudier ses bouquins de soins, ne voulant voir ou parler à personne. Il était tout de même soulagé que Hermione soit partis, ou plutôt qu'il l'ait mis à la porte. Et il était certain que ça soulagera tout le monde de ne plus l'avoir autour. Il ne savait même plus pourquoi ils étaient amis à la base. Parce qu'avec Ron ils l'avaient sauvé d'un troll ? Parce qu'ils avaient eu besoin d'elle pour les devoirs ? Elle les avait toujours aidé dans leurs épreuves, c'était vrai, mais à côté de ça elle avait toujours été une insupportable miss je sais tout et une donneuse de leçon. Et s'ils étaient si incapables et idiots qu'elle le prétendait, pourquoi restait-elle avec eux ?

La réponse lui vint naturellement : parce qu'ils étaient les seuls à la supporter un minimum, parce que tous les autres la détestait. Elle était peut-être très bonne dans les études, mais elle n'était pas non plus la meilleur, puisque Draco la battait dans chaque matière et ce depuis la première année. Les Gryffondors avaient tendance à oublier que même si le blond perdait toujours contre lui au quiddich, il était toutefois le meilleur de leur promotion partout ailleurs. Et pourtant il n'en faisait pas étalage au contraire d'Hermione qui se vantait de ses résultats à tout le monde, bien qu'il lançait parfois des piques sur ça aux gryffondors qui l'asticotaient de trop près, mais Harry ne l'avait jamais vu traiter les autres serpentards ou les serdaigles avec mépris ou se vanter de ses résultats auprès d'eux. Il ferma les yeux et soupira. Il avait envie de le revoir. Il mourait d'envie de se retrouver encore une fois entre ses bras, de l'embrasser, de le caresser. Malgré leurs différents, Harry pouvait voir l'homme qu'il était devenu, soit un homme fort, puissant, virile, mais gracieux, autonome et sûr de lui sans plus faire étalage de sa richesse et de son rang comme les premières années à Poudlard. Il n'était plus ce con snobinard qui pétait trop haut que son cul. Il était juste devenu un homme sur qui on pouvait compter, ou en tout cas c'était l'impression que Harry en avait et ça, ça faisait chavirer son cœur sans qu'il ne puisse l'empêcher. Et puis, faut dire qu'il était une vrai bombe au lit...

Il se retient de toutes ses forces de glousser comme une jouvencelle en repensant à sa nuit sublime avec le blond, mais ne put stopper la rougeur sur ses joues. Oui, il avait hâte de le revoir. Et surtout il espérait qu'il ne réagirait pas trop mal à l'annonce qu'il allait être père. Est-ce qu'un jour sa vie deviendrait moins compliquée ? Mais bon, en attendant il avait une maison de rêve à chercher. Il avait reçu ce matin un hibou de la banque avec des catalogues, bien qu'il n'y ait pas fait attention plus tôt, encore trop choqué du petit-déjeuner désastreux. Il voulait une grande maison avec un grand jardin où il pourrait élever plusieurs enfants, une cuisine bien équipée, une salle de jeux, un salon et une salle à manger familial et pourquoi pas une salle de bain adjacente à sa chambre ? Sa description ressemblait plutôt bien à un manoir familial et il y en avait deux dans les annonces qui correspondaient bien. Ou sinon, il pourrait peut-être construire sur les ruines de Godric's Hollow ? Ce n'était pas l'argent qui lui manquait après tout et il voulait le meilleur pour fonder une famille.

To be continued...

 **Alors, alors ? Reviews please !**


	7. Chapter 7

Salut ! Désolé pour l'absence assez longue de chapitres pour cette fic, mais j'ai enfin fini le chapitre 7 !

Bon il se passe pas grand chose dans celui-là. Je ferais la rentrée dans le chapitre suivant (enfin !) et on verra Draco :)

J'ai reçu une review qui m'a un peu interloqué... Est-ce que vous trouvez mon Harry **égocentrique** ? Et on m'a dit aussi que j'avais besoin de mettre des **warnings** pour ne pas décevoir les lecteurs qui pourraient s'attendre à autre chose que ce que j'ai fais donc j'ai ajouté des warnings au chapitre 1 si vous voulez allez voir, même si maintenant c'est un peu tard pour ceux qui ont déjà lu les chapitres précédents.

Et merci à ma nouvelle bêta: **Shadora** !

Voilà, bonne lecture et dites moi ce que vous en pensez, même si c'est pour me dire que c'est nul ^^ (Enfin j'espère pas quand même^^)

Harry's family chapitre 7

Harry descendit à la cuisine en fin d'après-midi et se servit un thé. Il avait demandé un peu plus tôt à Kreatur d'aller lui acheter tous les ingrédients pour un repas japonais. L'elfe apparut quelques instants plus tard, claquant des doigts pour faire apparaître tout le nécessaire sur la table.

-Merci Kreatur.

Il releva ses manches et commença la soupe miso. Il versa de l'eau froide dans un bol et y plongea l'algue wakame. Alors qu'il finissait de couper le tofus en dés et commençait à peler et émincer les oignons, Molly entra, s'arrêtant un instant pour le regarder, surprise.

-Tu veux de l'aide Harry ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Non merci.

La femme fronça les sourcils et se rapprocha, regardant les ingrédients avec étonnement et désapprobation.

-Harry, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? C'est quoi tout ça ? Tu devrais me laisser faire, les autres ne vont sûrement pas apprécier...tout ça, dit-elle avec un rien de dédain.

Harry releva la tête de ses oignons et lui lança un regard noir qui choqua un peu la femme. Le petit brun ne montrait pas souvent son mécontentement envers ses proches.

-Molly, j'ai dis que je ferai le dîner et je vais le faire. Je suis chez moi ici au cas où vous l'auriez oublié et si je veux faire à manger alors je le fais.

Il ne dit rien de plus, laissant la femme choquée et en colère, et retourna à sa recette. Elle sortit en claquant la porte derrière elle, augmentant la colère de Harry. Il secoua la tête, Molly était grave parfois. Maintenant, on allait lui interdire de faire à manger dans sa propre maison, c'était un monde ça. Il versa de l'eau dans une cocotte et l'ensorcela pour qu'elle chauffe, puis y mit le dashi et le miso. Il ajouta le tofus, l'algue qu'il avait hachée et les oignons dans la cocotte et laissa mijoter tranquillement. Il commençait le poulet yakitori lorsque Arthur entra. Apparemment, sa femme s'était plainte à son mari. Harry soupira.

-Oui ?

-Hum...Molly n'est pas très contente, elle...

Il s'interrompit en voyant Harry souffler avec irritation et se pincer l'arrête du nez.

-J'ai quand même le droit de faire à manger dans ma propre maison, non ?! Tu n'as qu'à aller lui dire que si ça ne lui plaît pas, elle n'aura qu'à pas manger et puis c'est tout ! C'est quand même dingue ça ! Maintenant on va m'interdire de faire quelque chose que j'aime juste parce que Molly veut tout contrôler ?! Mais merde à la fin ! Vous n'en avez pas marre de me faire chier tous !

Arthur vit avec horreur des larmes de colère et de frustration embuer les prunelles émeraudes et Harry éclata en sanglots, jetant un bol contre le mur. Le rouquin se précipita vers le jeune adulte, le serrant contre lui.

-Merde, c'est les hormones, pleura le petit brun. Mais vous ne pouvez pas me laisser tranquille un peu ?! Pourquoi il faut toujours que vous gâchiez tout, tous autant que vous êtes ? J'en ai marre...

Arthur ferma les yeux douloureusement, son cœur se serrant face à la détresse de son fils de cœur. Il n'avait jamais soupçonné le fait qu'Harry leur en veuille au plus profond de lui. Mais en y réfléchissant, c'était logique. Toute sa vie, les gens ne l'avaient jamais laissé choisir, ils lui avaient refusé trop de choses. Harry voulait juste contrôler sa propre vie, et là encore Molly voulait l'empêcher de faire quelque chose qu'il aimait, et le contrôler.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je vais lui parler. Continue ce que tu étais en train de faire, j'ai hâte de goûter tout ça.

Il s'éloigna et lui fit un sourire rassurant avant de le laisser seul. Harry jeta un sort de fermeture sur la porte pour que personne ne l'interrompe encore, sécha ses larmes et se remit à sa cuisine. À 19h30, il avait tout fini. La table était dressée, et Kreatur lui avait amené l'argenterie familiale qui n'avait plus été utilisée depuis la mort des parents de Sirius, mais que l'elfe prenait toujours soin de nettoyer. Les assiettes étaient blanches, décorées d'arabesques argentées et devaient valoir une fortune. Un bol du même modèle était posé sur chaque assiette. Les verres en cristal était joliment ciselés, la nappe était d'un blanc immaculé - il avait choisi de mettre une nappe au lieu de manger à même la table en bois. La cocotte de Miso était sous sortilège de staz pour la garder à température, de même que le grand saladier de riz blanc cuit à la façon japonaise, le plat de brochette de poulet yakitori, le bol de sauce yakitori. Le dessert, des coupelles de perles du japon vanillés avec framboises entières sur le dessus, était dans un placard sous sort de refroidissement. Kreatur était particulièrement joyeux de voir la table de Black de nouveau dressée comme il se devait de l'être dans une riche famille. Lorsqu'il rouvrit la porte de la cuisine, Arthur, Remus, Molly, Sirius, Bill, les jumeaux, Neville, Luna, Seamus, Dean et Ron entrèrent. Ils écarquillèrent les yeux devant la jolie table.

-Waouh, s'exclama Ron. Tu as même dressé la table et tout et tout !

Harry fit un petit sourire timide devant les regards ébahis et ravis. Il évita celui de Molly. Ils s'attablèrent et le repas se passa sous les acclamations de tous qui vantaient le talent de Harry et la cuisine japonaise qu'ils découvraient pour la première fois.

-C'est trop bon Harry ! Dit Sirius avec un sourire ravi.

-Merci, répondit le jeune homme en rougissant.

Il ne fit pas attention aux regards attendris posés sur lui face à sa réaction. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à Molly qui mangeait avec un air surpris vite remplacé par une expression enthousiaste. Si au moins elle reconnaissait qu'il était plutôt doué en cuisine et qu'elle n'avait pas à tout contrôler, c'était tout ce qu'il demandait. À la fin du repas, ils prirent tous le thé en discutant pendant que Kreatur enchantait la vaisselle pour la laver. Arthur était en face de Harry avec Molly à ses côtés qui lui fit un petit air contrit.

-Je suis vraiment désolée pour tout à l'heure Harry, s'excusa-t-elle, visiblement honteuse de son comportement. Tu as raison en disant que c'est ta maison et si tu as envie de cuisiner, tu le peux. C'est ton droit et je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Je suis tellement habituée à ce que ce soit moi qui gère les repas que ça m'a… contrarié, on va dire. Comme je ne travaille pas, je me suis un peu mise en tête que nourrir les estomacs de ma famille relevait de ma mission, mais j'ai eu tort de m'en prendre à toi. Je suis désolée.

Harry hocha la tête, soulagé.

-Merci. Je n'essaie pas de te voler ta place ou je ne sais quoi Molly. J'aime juste cuisiner et c'est vrai que ça m'énerve assez de me le faire refuser à chaque fois que j'essaie de t'aider. Pour moi tu sais, cela pourrait être un moment de partage entre nous comme c'est le cas avec ma tante, et ça me rend un peu triste de ne pas pouvoir partager ça avec toi. Surtout que les vacances sont les seuls moments où je peux le faire.

Molly en eut les larmes aux yeux, mais se contint. Elle secoua la tête et sourit.

-Moi aussi j'aimerais partager ce moment avec toi.

Ils se sourirent et Arthur poussa un soupir soulagé, plus détendu. Harry fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il se rappela de son idée d'il y a plusieurs semaines.

-Arthur, j'ai complètement oublié de t'en parler avec l'entraînement et la découverte de ma grossesse. J'ai reçu une lettre de Gringotts il y a quelques temps, m'informant qu'à mes 17 ans je devrais prendre la succession des sièges Potter et Black au Magenmagot. D'ailleurs, merci de m'en avoir parlé, railla-t-il en jetant un regard noir à Sirius et Remus.

Il leva la main pour les empêcher de parler, leur mine embarrassée et honteuse.

-Bref, coupa-t-il, toujours agacé. Comme je suis encore à Poudlard, je ne peux pas prendre la relève tout de suite et j'ai encore des choses à apprendre de toute façon, même si je me suis documenté sur les lois. Donc il me faut un proxis pour assister aux réunions à ma place. Je ne peux pas choisir Sirius pour des raisons évidentes, donc je me demandais si ça t'intéresserait Arthur ?

Le visage stupéfait et sans voix du roux le fit continuer.

-Je sais que les Weasley ne s'intéressent pas à la politique et qu'ils ont renoncé à leur siège il y a longtemps, mais ce serait seulement pour un an environ. Il faudra juste que tu te rendes aux réunions, puis tu me montreras ton souvenir et c'est moi qui prendrais les décisions, évidemment j'écouterai tes conseils. Mais comme un proxis n'a pas le droit de voter sans l'autorisation écrite magique du propriétaire du siège...Enfin bref, qu'en dis-tu ? Serais-tu prêt à me rendre ce service ? Et bien sûr, mon salaire du Magenmagot sera divisé par deux entre toi et moi.

Un silence ébahi suivit sa demande, tout le monde le regardait avec des yeux ronds et Harry commença à s'agiter, mal à l'aise.

-Quoi ? Demanda-t-il.

Sirius se reprit le plus vite.

-Non, c'est juste...enfin...On ne pensait pas que tu accepterais tes sièges.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Pourquoi ? Je suis l'héritier des Potter et des Black, c'est mon devoir. Mon père a bien dû le faire aussi à la mort de mon grand père, non ?

-Eh bien non, dit Sirius avec hésitation. Il n'a pas voulu. Il voulait profiter de la vie avant. Et avec la guerre, ça me surprend que tu veuilles le faire.

Harry le regarda un instant, haussa les épaules, puis ouvrit la bouche.

-On dirait que je ne suis pas aussi irresponsable que mon père...Et justement, c'est d'autant plus important qu'on soit dans une période de conflit. Je pourrais peut-être faire quelque chose, surtout que ma voix compte pour deux.

Sirius hocha lentement la tête, troublé, mais quelque peu appréciatif et admiratif. Harry se tourna vers Arthur, attendant.

-Oui je le ferai Harry, acquiesça l'homme. À vrai dire ce serait un grand honneur que de représenter ta voix et si ça peut nous aider dans la guerre et rendre notre société meilleure, je ne peux qu'accepter avec joie. De plus, ça nous aiderait beaucoup d'avoir de l'argent en plus, finit-il en coulant un regard hésitant à Molly qui grimaça un peu.

La pauvreté des Weasley n'était plus à redire et Harry leur offrait une chance de se remplumer un peu. Ils ne pouvaient qu'accepter, les frais de scolarité de Poudlard pour tous leurs enfants les ayant endettés. Le reste de la soirée fut plus calme, ils parlèrent de sujets légers, tel que le quiddich, Poudlard, les ragots de la société ou encore sa grossesse. Harry alla se coucher vers 22 heures et se glissa dans ses draps avec un soupir de contentement.

Le lendemain matin, il traînassa un peu au lit, caressant amoureusement son ventre légèrement distendu. Il repensa à la veille et soupira. Même si Molly s'était excusée, même si Sirius et Remus étaient désolés, tous ces événements, toutes ces disputes ne faisaient que renforcer son envie de devenir indépendant et de trouver une maison rien qu'à lui et son bébé (peut-être même en comptant Draco en plus) pour l'après-Poudlard. Même s'il adorait sa famille et ses amis, il n'avait aucune envie de les avoir tout le temps sur le dos, cet été lui avait démontré ce fait. S'il devait supporter leur présence non-stop, il était certain qu'il finirait par s'arracher les cheveux de frustration. C'était assez triste à dire, surtout pour lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une vraie famille, mais déjà, passer deux mois complets avec la plupart des Weasley, Sirius, Remus, et ses amis l'avait lessivé. Arthur, Remus, Bill (quand il n'était pas au travail), Ron, Neville et Luna, il les supportait même s'il commençait sérieusement à en avoir marre d'être en permanence sous le même toit que tant de monde. Charlie, lui, était reparti en Roumanie.

Cependant, entre Molly et sa manière de tout vouloir contrôler, sa façon de hurler lorsque quelque chose ne lui plaisait pas, les blagues et farces des jumeaux non stop, Dean et Seamus qui ne parlaient que de filles et de sport moldu, Sirius et son comportement de grand gamin qui prenait tout avec insouciance (même si cet été il s'était un peu amélioré), les regards noirs et trahis de Ginny, les gens qui n'arrêtaient pas de venir lui parler et le bruit, merlin le BRUIT, tout le temps, sans s'arrêter, que ce soit le bruit des conversations, des rires, des mouvements des gens sur le parquets grinçant, des hurlements de Molly qui engueulait ses enfants, les bruits de disputes entre telle ou telle personne, d'objets qui tombent pour on ne sait quelle raison, des vas et viens des autres personnes de l'ordre qui venaient dire bonjour, etc, Harry n'en pouvait plus. Était-ce trop demander que de vouloir un peu de calme et de solitude dans sa propre maison ? Franchement, il y avait assez de bruit à Poudlard sans vouloir en rajouter pendant l'été. Surtout que vu qu'il était enceint, ses hormones n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête, donc il n'avait plus beaucoup de patience. Heureusement, il posait un sort de silence tous les jours sur sa chambre, son seul sanctuaire dans cette maison bien remplie, ce qui aidait à chasser ses migraines.

En repensant à toutes les disputes et incompréhensions entre lui et sa famille cet été, Harry se demanda si c'était enfin fini ou s'il allait encore y en avoir d'autres. Ça le fatiguait d'avance. Et il n'osait imaginer ce qui allait se passer lorsqu'il leur annoncerait exactement qui l'avait mit enceint. Il soupira. Il pouvait déjà entendre les cris qui allaient sans faute lui déchirer les tympans. Ron allait être absolument livide. Les autres Weasley, il ne se prononçait pas encore, mais tout le monde savait que les familles Malfoy et Weasley n'avaient pas une relation des plus saine, c'était même un euphémisme. Et ses amis Gryffondors... Sirius qui voyait tellement la vie en noir et blanc, soit les gryffons du côté de la lumière et les serpents de celui des ténèbres. Il ne pouvait même pas concevoir que les Serpentards étaient autre chose que le mal absolu. Il n'attendait franchement pas la confrontation avec impatience.

Il se leva finalement en poussant un autre soupir et rejoignit la cuisine où Molly et Kreatur préparaient le petit-déjeuner. Arthur, Remus et Sirius discutaient tranquillement autour d'une tasse de thé ou de café.

-Bonjour, salua Harry en s'installant à côté d'Arthur, en face de Remus.

-Bonjour. Tu as bien dormi ? Demanda Remus avec douceur.

-Oui, ça va. Et vous ?

Arthur et Remus hochèrent la tête, mais Sirius grimaça. Face au regard interrogatif de son filleul, il balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main et Harry n'insista pas. Il savait que son parrain faisait encore des cauchemars de son séjour à Azkaban.

-Tu as besoin de faire quelque chose en particulier au Chemin de Traverse aujourd'hui ? Lui demanda Arthur.

-À part les fournitures, oui. Je dois aller à Gringotts et au Ministère pour te nommer en tant que mon proxis.

Arthur acquiesça.

-D'accord. Tonks et Shacklebolt nous accompagnent pour plus de sécurité. Ils viendront avec toi, Remus et moi à Gringotts et au ministère, puis on rejoindra les autres pour les fournitures.

Sirius claqua sa langue d'un air agacé.

-Ça m'énerve de ne pas pouvoir venir avec vous, si vous vous faites attaquer je pourrais pourtant vous aider, même sous ma forme de chien.

Remus lui lança un regard lassé, ce n'était visiblement pas la première fois qu'ils avaient cette conversation. C'est pourtant Harry qui répondit.

-Je sais Siri, mais il peut arriver tellement de choses. Si jamais tu es obligé de te transformer devant des gens, tu te rends compte de ce que ça fera ? Je vois d'ici les journaux : SIRIUS BLACK, LE MANGEMORT QUI A TRAHI LES POTTER VU AVEC LE SURVIVANT, NOTRE SAUVEUR BASCULERAIT-IL DU MAUVAIS CÔTÉ ? Et dès que je sortirais de Grimmault, tu peux être sûr que le Ministère me tombera dessus. La population n'aura plus aucune confiance en moi et j'aimerai éviter, ça ne nous attirerait que des ennuis.

Sirius fit la moue.

-Dit comme ça, ronchonna-t-il en abdiquant et Harry s'attira un regard reconnaissant et admiratif du loup garou qui avait essayé de faire abandonner le sujet à Sirius depuis deux jours.

Harry lui sourit et, d'un accio, attira à lui la gazette du sorcier. Heureusement, il n'y avait rien de bien remarquable, ni articles sur lui, ni sur de mystérieuses disparitions, ni d'attaques. Dans la section international, il vit avec plaisir que l'Italie avait rejoint la Suisse dans sa campagne de tolérance envers les créatures magique. Il se dit vaguement que ce serait vraiment bien que le Royaume-Uni y participe également, mais ce n'était qu'une douce utopie pour le moment. Les sorciers anglais étaient si racistes et arrogants, se prenant pour meilleurs que tous les autres êtres magiques. C'était affligeant et triste.

D'après ce qu'il avait appris de Remus, les loups garous alpha étaient systématiquement exécutés sur le sol anglais, le ministère ayant peur qu'une meute se forme, car les loups bêta avaient besoin d'un alpha pour les diriger, et en fonction de celui-ci, la meute pouvait soit être agressive, soit inoffensive si l'alpha leur ordonnait pendant la pleine lune de ne pas mordre d'humains. Harry secoua la tête devant la bêtise de leur ministère qui ne se rendait pas compte qu'en faisant cette barbarie, ils créaient la haine et la peur, que ce soit du côté des lycanthropes ou des humains. Et ce n'était qu'un exemple de créatures magiques persécutées. Si seulement il pouvait y faire quelque chose...Harry plissa les yeux alors qu'un embryon d'idée se formait dans son esprit. Et si...Oui, ça pouvait peut-être marcher grâce à sa fortune et à son statut de survivant aimé de la population. Il faudrait qu'il en parle avec les gobelins.

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient tous fin prêts et voyagèrent chacun leur tour par cheminette. Arthur et Remus l'escortèrent à Gringotts où Tonks et Shacklebolt les attendaient, tandis que les autres, minus Sirius, se rendirent joyeusement, mais restant tout de même aux aguets, au chemin de traverse. Harry trébucha, le teint un peu vert et fut réceptionné par Remus. Il dut prendre un moment pour que son estomac arrête de danser la salsa dans son ventre, puis ils se redressa et salua gaiement les deux aurors.

-Salut Tonks, Bonjour Shackelbolt !

-Bonjour Harry, salua l'homme de couleur avec un doux sourire.

-Salut Harry ! S'exclama Tonks avec son entrain habituel, ses cheveux tournant d'un rose fushia. Ça fait plaisir de te voir, tu as l'air en pleine forme !

Harry rit, la jeune femme lui avait manqué. Elle était un vrai rayon de soleil.

-Je suis heureux de te voir aussi. Ça fait un an que je ne t'ai pas vu. Tu n'es pas venue à Grimmault cet été, tu étais occupée ?

-Oui, j'aurais voulu venir, mais les aurors sont hyper occupés ces derniers temps. Je fais des journées de fous et quand je rentre enfin chez moi, je suis juste épuisée.

-Je vois, ça doit pas être facile. Tu vas bien au moins ? Ça te plaît toujours d'être auror ?

-Oui merci, je suis juste fatiguée. Et oui ça me plaît toujours ! J'aime enquêter et me battre, c'est juste la paperasse qui me gonfle, dit-elle avec une expression boudeuse.

Shackelbolt rit doucement.

-Le côté sombre de notre métier. Allez, je pense qu'on devrait y aller.

Harry acquiesça et, la tête haute, marcha d'une démarche digne vers un guichet libre, slalomant dans la foule.

-Que vos affaires soit fructueuses, salua-t-il aimablement avec un hochement lent de la tête. J'aimerais un entretien avec mon conseiller s'il vous plaît.

Le gobelin, et tous les sorciers derrière lui, le regardèrent avec étonnement, les autres gobelins des guichets adjacent arrêtant même leurs gestes pour le fixer d'un regard perçant. Ça arrivait très rarement, voir jamais, qu'un client sorcier soit si respectueux envers ces petites créatures à l'allure haineuse et hautaine, et utilise la salutation en règle appartenant aux gobelins. Se remettant de sa surprise le gobelin cligna des yeux, jetant un petit coup d'œil à la cicatrice sur le front de Harry et, très lentement, lui fit un signe de tête respectueux.

-Et que votre or soit prospère, Monsieur Potter. Je demande tout de suite si Gripsec est disponible.

Harry acquiesça et regarda curieusement la créature appuyer et glisser plusieurs fois son doigt crochu de bas en haut puis de gauche à droite sur une petite sphère à moitié encastrée dans le guichet. L'objet s'illumina d'une couleur verte prairie peu après.

-Gripsec est prêt à vous recevoir.

Il fit signe à un jeune gobelin non loin et lui demanda de les escorter à leur destination. Après que Harry aie remercié le gobelin du guichet qui lui fit un rare sourire plein de dents pointues, ils furent emmenés vers un long, très long, et large couloir tout de marbre blanc pailleté d'or. Ils furent arrêtés devant une grande arcade.

-Voici la salle d'attente pour les accompagnateurs, si besoin est.

Harry regarda ses accompagnateurs hésitants. Il roula des yeux.

-Ça ira, je pense que je peux sortir vivant d'un entretien avec mon banquier dans la banque la plus sûre du monde sorcier.

Le jeune gobelin redressa son échine et carra les épaules au compliment, faisant intérieurement rire Harry d'amusement. C'était plutôt mignon. Il se demanda si ses hormones ne lui détraquaient pas le cerveau pour trouver un gobelin mignon. Les adultes acquiescèrent finalement et le jeune gobelin le conduisit plus loin dans le couloir pour finalement s'arrêter devant une porte en bois taillé en pointe et toquer trois fois avant d'ouvrir.

-Mr Potter, annonça-t-il, puis, sans attendre de réponse il referma la porte derrière lui.

-Que vos affaires soit fructueuses, salua Harry.

De la même manière qu'un peu plus tôt, il fallut à Gripsec un instant pour se remettre de sa surprise, puis il hocha la tête avec un sourire ravi.

-Et que votre or soit prospère Mr Potter. Asseyez vous donc. Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

Harry accepta le siège rembourré devant le bureau où Gripsec était perché derrière.

-J'aimerai recevoir mes bagues de Lord maintenant que je suis majeur.

-Ah oui, en effet en effet, s'exclama Gripsec, l'air joyeux, ce qui était un comportement très rare pour un gobelin en face d'un sorcier.

Il posa sa main aux longs doigts sur un coin de surface transparent de son bureau et presqu'aussitôt, une jolie boîte sertie de pierres précieuses apparut. Harry l'avait déjà vaguement remarquée, mais les gobelins avaient un don pour créer des moyens et objets pratiques et révolutionnaires, surtout depuis qu'ils avaient été interdits par les sorciers d'utiliser des baguettes suite à l'une de leur révolte, pas que Harry leur en veuille pour s'être révoltés contre la discrimination des sorciers. Les gobelins étaient vraiment plus doués que les sorciers avec les objets, armes et bijoux magiques.

-Tenez, dit Gripsec en lui tendant la boîte, le sortant de ses pensées.

Harry le remercia et contempla un moment l'objet avant de l'ouvrir. Il exhala un souffle tremblant. Merlin, les bagues étaient magnifiques ! Celle des Potter était plutôt épaisse, en or brute avec les armoiries de la famille frappé dessus. À l'intérieur se trouvait la devise : La magie décide. Harry haussa un sourcil intrigué et surpris. Comme beaucoup de devises, elle était plutôt sujette à interprétation. La bague des Black était, elle, argentée, plus fine que celle des Potter, surmonté d'une pierre noire et les armoiries formaient des lignes argentées à l'intérieur même de la pierre. Le devise à l'intérieur de l'anneau était : Toujours pur. Là aussi elle était sujette à interprétation. Toujours pur de quoi ? Du sang ? Du cœur ? De l'âme ? Connaissant la famille de Sirius se devait être du sang, mais après tout, les Lord pouvaient l'interpréter comme ils le voulaient. Si la bague des Potter inspirait davantage la puissance et la force, celle des Black inspirait plus l'élégance et la beauté.

-La bague de la famille de naissance est normalement mise au majeur de la main droite et celle d'héritage par parrainage par exemple plutôt à l'annulaire de la main gauche, renseigna Gripsec. Mais comme vous avez également le sang des Black en vous de part votre grand mère paternel, vous pouvez choisir de la mettre au majeur de la main gauche ou droite, mais celle Potter doit être aussi à un majeur. L'annulaire droit sera pour votre bague de mariage.

Harry hocha la tête et glissa celle Potter au majeur de la main droite et celle Black au majeur de la main gauche. Elle s'illuminèrent légèrement et rétrécirent pour s'ajuster à ses doigts. Harry sourit, très heureux de porter ses bijoux de famille, attestant bien qu'il appartenait aux deux.

-Vos bagues vous serviront à plusieurs choses : à montrer clairement votre identité, à marquer des documents officiels, à pouvoir vous présenter au Magenmagot et à vous balader sans besoin d'autorisation au ministère à part évidemment concernant le département des mystères où toutes les recherches sont effectuées, le bureau du ministre et le département de la justice. Vous pourrez donc vous rendre aux archives par exemple ou à la bibliothèque ministérielle sans autorisation. Pour signer des documents officiels avec vos bagues, il suffit de relâcher un peu de votre magie dans la bague. Oh, et vos bagues ne peuvent plus s'enlever sans votre autorisation ou alors à votre mort.

-D'accord, c'est bon à savoir merci. J'aimerais aussi vous poser quelques questions.

-Bien sur, allez-y.

Harry inspira un bon coup et commença.

-Je suis de plus en plus inquiet par rapport à l'abominable traitement des créatures magiques dans notre pays à cause des sorciers et j'aimerais faire quelque chose. Une fois que je serai hors de Poudlard et que je pourrais complètement remplir mon rôle au Magenmagot j'essaierai de faire passer des lois plus égalitaires, mais en attendant j'aimerai savoir ce que je peux faire. J'ai eu l'idée d'ouvrir une sorte de centre ou d'auberge pour créatures persécutées, pour qu'elles aient un toit au dessus de leur tête, 3 repas par jours et des aides pour trouver du travail, mais je ne sais pas du tout comment faire. J'ai assez d'argent pour ça, mais il me faudrait quand même des donations et je ne sais pas si le ministère accepterait ça.

Gripsec le regarda un instant avec admiration avant de réfléchir.

-Oui en effet, avec la guerre contre Voldemort les choses on encore empirer ses dernières années. Hum...Voyons...Pour construire un bâtiment magique ou même une maison il faut l'autorisation du ministère. Les maisons sorcières sont toutes enregistrées par le ministère à part celles sous fidelitas ou qui ont une dérogation spéciale si le propriétaire est en danger. Et un lieu avec un rassemblement de créatures sera refusé immédiatement. Par contre, si le lieu sert une association ça change les choses. Dans ce cas là, il vous faut créer l'association, faire campagne, récolter au moins 50 000 galions de dons et avoir le soutien d'au moins un tiers des membres du magenmagot. Et vu la cause, je pense que ce sera difficile. Pour que ce soit vraiment un lieux de refuge pour les créatures, il faut également que le sol soit neutre, c'est à dire qu'il faut un terrain sur lequel le ministère ne peut avoir accès.

Harry fronça les sourcils.

-Ça existe un sol neutre ?

Gripsec lui fit un sourire carnassier.

-Le sol gobelin est neutre, nous ne vivons pas dans nos banques après tout. D'après d'anciennes lois, il existe un autre lieu neutre au Royaume-Unis, il appartient à un vieux vampire, le dernier survivant de son clan qui avait réussit, en 1364, à gagner 450 hectares, soit 4,5 kilomètres carrés de territoire où les sorciers n'avaient pas le droit d'entrer pour quoi que ce soit, même pour arrêter un criminel. Si vous le voulez je peux le contacter pour vous, il acceptera peut-être, il n'y vit plus depuis longtemps.

-Oui merci, ce serait d'une grande aide, acquiesça Harry avec un sourire.

Gripsec hocha la tête.

-Sinon il faudra demander au ministère, mais encore une fois, il est quasiment certain qu'ils refuseront. Après, vous pouvez aussi demander à notre roi s'il peut vous louer un terrain gobelin, mais ce n'est pas du tout sûr qu'il acceptera, nos territoires sont déjà très exigus et la plupart sont sous terre.

Harry hocha la tête, compréhensif.

-Donc il faut tout miser sur la réponse de ce vampire. En le contactant dites-lui que s'il veut plus d'informations, nous pourrons nous rencontrer.

Gripsec acquiesça, puis plaça encore une fois sa main sur la surface transparente de son bureau. Une pile de livres, certains épais, d'autres non, apparut. Il les lui tendit.

-Tenez, ces livres contiennent tous ce que vous devez savoir concernant les associations, les lois et l'organisation de campagne politique.

Harry les prit en le remerciant et les mit dans son sac sans fond.

-Si vous réussissez votre entreprise il faudra que vous reveniez me voir pour mettre votre propriété à votre nom, créer une voûte pour l'association et quelques autres petites choses administratives. Je peux faire autre chose pour vous ?

-Je le ferais, merci. Oui, j'ai remarqué que les gobelins sont très doués avec les objets magiques, plus que les sorciers, et je me demandais si votre peuple serait capable de créer un objet, enfin, un moyen, pour pouvoir détecter les nés-moldus dès leur plus jeune âge et non à leurs 9 ou 10 ans. Je pense que si on pouvait faire ça, ça réglerait quelques problèmes de notre société.

Gripsec le fixa encore une fois avec ébahissement, mettant Harry un peu mal à l'aise. Mais il se reprit vite et eut une lueur de fierté dans le regard face au compliment de Harry qui mettait leur talent au dessus de celui des sorciers. Et le gobelin pouvait dire sans se tromper que ce n'était pas de l'hypocrisie de la part du sorcier, c'était sincère et ça rendait le compliment encore plus flatteur.

-Nous avons en effet beaucoup d'ouvriers et d'artisans dans notre peuple. Je peux soumettre une demande à un de nos plus grands artisans-ingénieurs. Avez-vous des exigences ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

-Non...Pas vraiment. Peut-être un objet qu'on peut placer dans le ciel et qui...marche comme un radar moldu ? Quelque chose qui scanne une large zone et détecte les noyau magique parmi les moldus ? Quelque chose du genre.

-Je vois, dit Gripsec en notant sur un parchemin. Parfait, je ferais tout ça pour vous. Autre chose ?

-Non, ce sera tout. Merci beaucoup pour votre aide, sourit doucement Harry en se levant.

-C'était avec plaisir. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un sorcier vouloir protéger les créatures et leur donner des droits. Je suivrai vos progrès avec attention.

Ils se saluèrent et Harry retrouva ses accompagnateurs dans la salle d'attente.

-Tu as mis pas mal de temps ! S'étonna Remus.

-Oui, j'avais des choses à demander, répondit-il simplement sans en dire plus.

-Oh ça fait bien longtemps que je n'ai pas vu la bague Potter ! S'exclama Arthur, ému et les yeux un peu humides.

Remus baissa le regard sur sa main et ses yeux s'humidifièrent également. Il le serra contre lui et lui murmura dans l'oreille :

-Ton père et ton grand père seraient si fier s'ils te voyaient maintenant.

Harry sourit et se recula avant de finir lui aussi en larmes. Il rigola un peu nerveusement.

-Allez, reprit Arthur. Allons au ministère, puis nous irons acheter tes fournitures.

To be continued...


End file.
